


Смерть в строке поиска

by koganemushi



Series: Забыть. Запомнить [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Episode Related, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team, episode s02e14-15, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Рид сделал первый шаг к преодолению зависимости, почему он едва не сорвался именно после 3.12, когда на его глазах застрелили субъекта? Почему он носит разноцветные непарные носки и не пожимает рук при приветствии? И самое важное - как должны были повернуться события, чтобы юст между Ридом и Морганом плавно перешел в романс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Хельгрин  
> Баннер: Fantasy  
> Таймлайн: события фика начинаются сразу после 2.18.  
> Примечание: в тексте учитываются факты только из 1-4 сезонов.  
> [](http://koganemushi.diary.ru/p187104443.htm)

– Видели бы вы, что приходит, когда вводишь в строку поиска слово "Смерть".  
– Неудивительно, что у тебя нет девушки! (с) Рид и Морган, СМ 1 сезон 04 серия

 

Из квартиры не доносилось ни звука.  
Морган постучал еще раз – снова безрезультатно – и достал сотовый. Разумеется, стоило позвонить заранее, и он бы так и сделал, если бы не испытывал серьезных сомнений по поводу того, что Рид вообще согласится встретиться. Поэтому пришел без предупреждения и оказался перед запертой дверью в компании двух коробок пиццы и нарастающей тревоги.  
Сотовый Рида не отвечал. Снова. Совсем как три дня назад, во время расследования в Новом Орлеане. Фактически, тот пропущенный звонок стал последней каплей, после которой Морган больше не мог позволить себе игнорировать тревожные знаки. Не то чтобы он ничего не замечал раньше или не предлагал свою помощь. Черт, да он весь последний месяц только тем и занимался, что пытался хоть как-то растормошить Рида! Но тот неизменно уходил от любых разговоров, отгораживаясь вымученной улыбкой и коротким "все в порядке". Морган и не подозревал, что настанет день, когда он соскучится по статистике или лекциям о Стар Треке. Но за прошедшее время Рид словно превратился в тусклую копию самого себя.  
И по мере того, как под его глазами разрастались темные круги, терпение Моргана таяло. В Новом Орлеане стало окончательно ясно, насколько все паршиво. Никогда раньше Рид не позволял себе отвлекаться от расследования и тем более – лгать. Что-то творилось с их гением, и Морган собирался во что бы то ни стало выяснить, что именно. 

Действовать он начал сразу же, как только самолет приземлился в Виргинии, предложив Риду подбросить его до дома. Но тот вежливо отказался, не поднимая взгляда от собственных ботинок, словно чувствовал, что отмолчаться в этот раз не получится.  
Такое поведение окончательно убедило Моргана в необходимости серьезного разговора, и вечером того же дня он отправился к Риду домой, рассчитывая застать того врасплох. Но просчитался.

Куда можно отправиться в субботу на ночь глядя, да еще на телефон не отвечать? Если бы речь шла о самом Моргане, долго гадать бы не пришлось – в клуб. Но за время совместной работы он хорошо усвоил, что Рид – не любитель громкой музыки, алкоголя и больших скоплений народа. Даже когда они выбирались отдохнуть всей командой, его приходилось вытаскивать чуть ли не силой. Вряд ли он бы пошел в бар сам.  
Методом исключения оставалась прачечная или круглосуточный магазин, поэтому Морган вернулся в машину и устроился ждать. Но тревога не отпускала.  
Чутье, выработавшееся еще во время работы копом, подсказывало, что все не так просто. Однако Морган еще долго проторчал у подъезда, прежде чем окончательно понял, что дальнейшее ожидание бессмысленно. Не ночевать же в машине в самом-то деле! Где бы ни носило Рида, возвращаться в ближайшее время он явно не собирался, и это тревожило Моргана гораздо сильнее, чем он готов был признать.  
Слишком свежи были воспоминания, слишком хорошо он помнил ощущение полной беспомощности в тот момент, когда Рид умирал у него на глазах, а он ничего, черт подери, совсем ничего не мог сделать. Только смотреть на экран компьютера и ждать, чем все закончится.  
А беспомощность, особенно собственную, Морган ненавидел больше всего на свете.

 

К тому времени, как он выехал с парковки, на город уже опустились сумерки. Бар "У Джо" он заприметил случайно, притормозив на светофоре недалеко от дома Рида. Если бы не чудовищная неоновая вывеска - улыбающийся кактус с коктейлем в руке - Морган бы вовсе не обратил на него внимания. Загорелся зеленый, и он уже почти проехал перекресток, когда его взгляд упал на парковку перед баром.  
Этого просто не могло быть. По крайней мере, в том мире, к которому Морган привык. И точка. Потому что Спенсер Рид никогда не напивался! А парень, цеплявшийся за приоткрытую дверцу серебристой вольво, совершенно точно был пьян. Если бы не блондинка с длинными распущенными волосами, поддерживающая его под руку, он вряд ли удержался бы на ногах. 

Все еще не веря собственным глазам, Морган припарковался прямо под знаком «стоянка запрещена», выскочил из машины и бегом, боясь опоздать, пересек улицу.  
– Рид?  
Тот обернулся, не оставляя никаких сомнений в собственной личности, поднял левую руку, растопырив пальцы в подобии буквы "V", и беззаботно, совершенно не по-ридовски улыбнулся.  
– А вот и капитан Кирк!  
Его спутники рассмеялись, словно сказанное было удачной шуткой, и ошарашенный Морган наконец обратил на них внимание. Парень выглядел ровесником Рида, только чуть ниже и шире в плечах, а обнимавшая его девушка казалась одной из тех, для кого настоящая жизнь начинается лишь при входе в ночной клуб. Как машинально отметил Морган, оба были вполне трезвыми. В отличие от Рида.  
Тот стоял, пошатываясь, с идиотской улыбкой на губах и таким выражением лица, словно плохо понимал, где вообще находится.  
Морган глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Если бы он опоздал всего на пару минут…  
– Что тут происходит?  
В принципе, ответ был очевиден, но Рид его удивил.  
– Докладывает старший помошник Спок. У меня увольнительная, капитан. Как вы, должно быть, знаете, у вулканцев раз в семь лет...  
Вулканцы. Кажется, так называли какую-то расу из Стар Трека. Слово больно кольнуло ностальгией по тем дням, когда Рид при первой возможности заводил разговор о научной фантастике, оживленно жестикулируя и совершенно не замечая реакции собеседника. За последний месяц Морган не слышал о Стар Треке ни слова.  
Он шагнул к Риду, который как раз пытался что-то объяснить, и обхватив ладонями его лицо, внимательно всмотрелся в знакомо-незнакомые черты: подрагивающие губы, заострившиеся скулы, впалые щеки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза с ненормально суженными зрачками. Одним алкоголем дело не обошлось. За время работы копом Морган видел множество историй, которые начинались точно так же, – подбрось пару колес в выпивку и можешь делать с человеком все что заблагорассудится.  
– Что же ты натворил, Спенсер, – выдохнул Морган, машинально поглаживая его щеки кончиками больших пальцев. Рид прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Именно в этот момент его новым знакомым, похоже, надоело ждать.  
– Эй, так ты едешь?  
– Никуда он не едет, – ледяным тоном ответил Морган, разворачиваясь.  
Парень тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы подтолкнуть Рида по направлению к машине.  
– А ты вообще кто такой, его мамочка или ревнивый дружок?  
Бесконтрольная, слепая ярость вспыхнула мгновенно, как лесной пожар. В другое время Морган сумел бы сдержаться, но не сейчас, когда воспоминания были слишком свежи. Хенкель избежал справедливой расплаты, схватив пулю, зато этот подонок получит сполна. Мгновение спустя, прежде чем парень успел сказать еще хоть слово, он уже оказался прижатым к капоту машины с заломленной за спину рукой.  
– А теперь послушай меня, – прошипел Морган. – Или ты рассказываешь, что вы подмешали ему в выпивку, или... – он не договорил, сильнее выворачивая руку.  
К его неудовольствию, паршивец оказался гораздо понятливее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд.  
– Ничего! Ничего мы ему не подмешивали! Он даже свой коктейль не допил. Говорю тебе, он сам был не против, – затараторил тот, благоразумно не предпринимая попыток вырваться. – Мы просто хотели развлечься. Ну, ты понимаешь, развлечься втроем, и он сам...  
Поразвлечься, значит? От одной мысли, что Рид, беспомощный и дезориентированный, мог против воли оказаться в чьей-то постели, внутри вскипала черная ненависть. Морган с трудом удержался от соблазна придушить говнюка на месте и безжалостно вдавил его в капот:  
– И как, хорошо развлекаешься?  
Ответом ему послужили сдавленные ругательства, плавно перешедшие в скулеж.  
– Отпусти его, гад, ты ему сейчас руку сломаешь! – выкрикнула девица, про которую Морган за время импровизированного допроса успел начисто забыть.  
– Обязательно сломаю, – пообещал он, не ослабляя хватки. – Если не скажешь правду.  
– Тебе все сказали! Твой дружок уже был навеселе до нас, и с нами он пошел по собственной воле! Не веришь, можешь сам у него спросить! Эй, скажи своему приятелю, как все было!  
– Капитан, мы с моими новыми друзьями просто собирались прогуляться, - пробормотал Рид у него за спиной. – Вынужден вам напомнить, что необоснованное применение силы расходится с кодексом Звездного Флота.  
«Просто прогуляться», – зло подумал Морган, но нетвердый голос Рида подействовал на него отрезвляюще. Он с отвращением отшвырнул парня в сторону, почти жалея, что тот не попытался ударить в ответ, и потянул Рида за рукав, скомандовав:  
\- Пойдем.  
Однако даже пересечь улицу оказалось непростой задачей. Рид то и дело спотыкался, ни на минуту не прекращая болтать о Звездном Флоте, выворачивался из рук Моргана, и тому пришлось буквально заталкивать его в машину.  
Какая уж тут, к чертям, собственная воля.

Самое худшее – Морган не знал, чем и в каком количестве эти двое мерзавцев накачали Рида, как и объема выпитого им алкоголя. Но дышал тот на удивление ровно, пульс кое-как прощупывался, а кожа оставалась довольно теплой на ощупь. Это успокаивало. Значит, опасности нет, и получится обойтись своими силами, без больницы. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Морган закатал Риду рукава, осмотрел локтевые сгибы – кожа под пальцами была теплой и гладкой, без следов от инъекций - и окончательно успокоился.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло? – устало поинтересовался он.  
Как им обоим повезло – он бы никогда не простил себе, если бы… Что могло произойти, если бы он опоздал, или поехал другой дорогой, или вывеска бара выглядела бы не столь чудовищно и не привлекла его внимание, даже думать не хотелось.  
Вопрос остался без ответа – Рид вырубился, облокотившись лбом о боковое стекло, с уголка губ тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны. Расспрашивать его о чем-либо прямо сейчас не имело ни малейшего смысла. Он не проснулся, даже когда Морган притормозил на парковке и потряс его за плечо. Только застонал, вжавшись в сиденье с явным намерением спать прямо так. Лишь после нескольких энергичных встряхиваний Рид все-таки приоткрыл глаза и даже более-менее самостоятельно выбрался из машины. Однако на этом силы его кончились, и Моргану пришлось тащить его до подъезда, подхватив под руки. При этом Рид умудрялся максимально осложнять процесс передвижения, через каждые два шага порываясь то ли упасть, то ли улечься спать. Если что и радовало в этой ситуации, то лишь одно – наличие в доме лифта. Однако радость Моргана длилась недолго. На дверях красовалась издевательски-яркая табличка «идет ремонт». Только этого не хватало!  
В раздражении Морган пнул двери лифта и честно сообщил все, что думает о некстати вырубившемся гении. Однако быстро смирился с неизбежным. Окинув полубессознательное тело в своих руках тяжелым взглядом, он кое-как перекинул его через плечо. Рид не мешал, но и не помогал, только испуганно застонал, когда оказался вниз головой.  
– Не бойся, я тебя держу.  
В подтверждении своих слов Морган крепче обхватил его за ноги и потопал на четвертый этаж пешком.  
– Ты всегда меня держишь, – последовал ответ.

Подниматься по лестнице с ношей на плече оказалось не так просто.  
Раньше Моргану не доводилось таскать на себе никого, если не считать младших сестер в глубоком детстве. А Рид был определенно тяжелее, хотя сильно похудел за последний месяц и теперь, казалось, состоял из сплошных выпирающих костей.  
Почувствовав, как он завозился, Морган стиснул зубы: «Только не смей блевать, гений. Даже думать об этом не смей!».  
– Эй, как ты там?  
– Но в сердце Чайльд глухую боль унес…  
– Какую еще боль? Рид, ты о чем? Тебе плохо?  
– И наслаждений жажда в нем остыла,  
И часто блеск его внезапных слез  
Лишь гордость возмущенная гасила.  
Меж тем тоски язвительная сила  
Звала покинуть край, где вырос он.

Происходящее все больше напоминало Моргану дурной сон. Скажи ему кто, что ему придется таскать на себе читающего стихи Рида, он бы смеялся до слез, однако сейчас веселиться совершенно не хотелось. 

А Рид меж тем продолжал, явно войдя во вкус.

– И часто в блеске, в шуме людных зал  
Чело Гарольда муку выражало.  
Отвергнутую страсть он вспоминал  
Иль чувствовал вражды смертельной жало,  
Ничье живое сердце не узнало.  
Ни с кем не вел он дружеских бесед.  
Когда унынье душу омрачало,  
В часы раздумий, в дни сердечных бед  
Презреньем он встречал сочувственный совет.

И в мире был он одинок…*

– Так, красавчик, заканчиваем поэтический вечер. Приплыли.  
Второй раз за вечер Морган остановился у закрытой двери.  
Со всей возможной осторожностью он поставил Рида на ноги и прислонил к стене, чтобы тот не упал.  
– Где ключи?  
Извечная коричневая сумка отсутствовала, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не выпали из кармана где-нибудь по дороге.  
– Рид? Земля вызывает Спенсера!  
Тот потянулся к Моргану, с сосредоточенным выражением на лице погладил его ладонь двумя сложенными пальцами, средним и указательным, пьяно улыбнулся:  
– Слушаю вас, мой капитан, – и, закрыв глаза, начал оседать на пол.  
– Черт!  
Морган подхватил его как раз вовремя. Одной рукой обнимая безвольное тело, другой принялся методично проверять карманы, стараясь не задумываться, как это все выглядит со стороны. Гарсия бы наверняка многое отдала, чтобы присутствовать при таком спектакле!  
Искомое обнаружилось лишь в заднем кармане брюк, когда Морган уже был готов обойтись без ключа, попросту выбив дверь. 

Он повторно взвалил Рида себе на плечо и проследовал внутрь квартиры.  
В прошлый свой визит он видел лишь гостиную и долгое время пытался представить, как выглядит спальня. Включив верхний свет, Морган аж присвистнул от удивления. Нет, книжный стеллаж во всю стену был вполне ожидаем, как и постер с изображением звездолета над узкой односпальной кроватью. Неожиданным было другое. Складывалось впечатление, что в комнате не убирались уже неделю, если не дольше. На прикроватной тумбочке скопилась горка кружек с потеками кофе, на полу, у изголовья, выстроилась стопка книг, накренившаяся не хуже Пизанской башни, а из-под кровати выглядывал ярко-красный носок, дополняя всеобщие беспорядок и запустение.  
Морган аккуратно опустил Рида на незастеленную постель и принялся стягивать с него ботинки.  
– Черт, гений, когда ты последний раз тут убирался?  
– Порядок нужен лишь глупцу, гений – властвует над хаосом. Альберт Эйнштейн, – пробормотал Рид, не открывая глаз. Морган только тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, это хаос целиком и полностью властвовал над его гением. 

Гостиная выглядела не лучше спальни, как и кухня, которая встретила Моргана горкой грязной посуды в раковине и недопитой кружкой кофе на столе.  
В отличие от его собственного дома – просторного, но необжитого даже после трех лет со дня переезда – квартирка Рида была полной противоположностью. Маленькая и заставленная мебелью, она казалась уютной, даже несмотря на беспорядок. Каждая комната освещалась минимум двумя светильниками - ничего удивительного, учитывая нелюбовь Рида к темноте. Вдоль выкрашенных светло-бежевой краской стен, словно в библиотеке, выстроились книжные стеллажи. Сотни книг, разного размера и толщины, с глянцевыми и потемневшими от времени корешками соседствовали на полках. Наверняка Рид знал каждую наизусть. Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, Морган провел по корешкам ладонью – пыль, как и во всей квартире. Не верилось, чтобы Рид, который даже рабочий стол содержал в идеальном порядке, мог до такого состояния запустить собственное жилище.

Глотнув воды прямо из-под крана, Морган вернулся в гостиную и устроился на диване, но сон не шел. Лежа с закрытыми глазами, он все пытался понять, что происходит. Рид, который напивается в ночном клубе и знакомится с сомнительными личностями, не вписывался в привычную картину мира.  
Как они все могли ничего не заметить? Ладно, допустим, сам Морган слепой идиот. Но Хотч? Но Гидеон?! Чем дальше Морган размышлял на эту тему, тем к более печальным выводам приходил. Несомненно, Рид переживал похищение гораздо острее, чем показывал. Вместо того чтобы выговориться, замкнулся в себе, попытавшись решить проблему спиртным. Морган не собирался его винить – он и сам бы поступил аналогично. А сегодняшний инцидент, наверняка, был случайностью. Во всем виноваты те двое, Рид не мог добровольно принять наркотик. Никогда. Точка.

Провалявшись без сна еще некоторое время, Морган пошел проверять, как там Рид.  
Во сне тот скинул с себя одеяло и попытался раздеться, но достиг лишь частичного успеха – рубашка не поддалась, оставшись расстегнутой лишь наполовину. Зато брюки вместе с боксерами болтались в районе лодыжек, открывая взору худые, неожиданно жилистые ноги, узкие бедра и… Морган поспешно отвел взгляд и прикрыл полуобнаженное тело одеялом. Но он уже успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы постыдные, тщательно сдерживаемые желания и мысли дали о себе знать. Снова.  
Рядом с Ридом он временами чувствовал себя, как подросток, переживающий буйство гормонов, будто вновь вернулся в свои тринадцать-четырнадцать лет.

Кэти Холловел жила по соседству, но училась в другой школе, и он частенько сбегал с последнего урока, чтобы успеть встретить ее на автобусной остановке. Они гуляли вместе, Морган таскал ей цветы и конфеты, а ночью просыпался на испачканных спермой простынях. Но дальше неловких поцелуев дело не заходило, и когда он наконец решился перейти к активным действиям, уже наступил конец семестра. Впереди маячили долгожданные каникулы, свобода - все просто обязано было сложиться наилучшим образом, но случай распорядился иначе. За неделю до окончания учебы Морган подхватил простуду, да такую, что перепуганная мать отвезла его в больницу. Когда его выписали, Кэти уже уехала на каникулы к родственникам в Техас. В том году Карл взял его собой в летний домик, поправить здоровье. Там впервые все и случилось по-настоящему, в памяти навсегда засели тошнотворный запах лаванды от крема для рук, ужас и постыдное, невозможное возбуждение. Вернувшись с каникул, он решительно прекратил общение с Кэти - больше не мог заставить себя даже взглянуть на нее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дотронуться.  
Пару месяцев спустя он впервые занялся сексом с женщиной. На этот раз не было ни цветов, ни долгих совместных прогулок – ему было нужно доказать себе, что он сможет. И он доказал. Сначала с Мэри, которая была на два года старше, потом со Сьюзан из параллельного класса, потом с Дженнифер. А потом Морган перестал запоминать имена.  
Он доказал себе все, что хотел. Лишь иногда тщательно подавляемые мысли всплывали из глубин подсознания, но их всегда можно было загнать обратно тренировками или работой, а если не получалось - утопить в объятиях очередной Мэри. 

Все это было до того, как с ним случился Спенсер Рид. Нескладный, стеснительный, замкнутый гений. Невинный и чистый, как ни один другой человек, которого Морган когда-либо встречал. За Ридом было приятно наблюдать, когда он пускался в объяснения, полностью забывая о существовании окружающего мира, или в задумчивости покусывал кончик карандаша. Над ним было забавно подшучивать, ерошить длинные, удивительно мягкие на ощупь волосы, спорить из-за мелочей, безрезультатно пытаться выиграть у него в покер. 

Морган не сразу понял, что происходит.

Тот снимок получился случайно. Он только что купил новый телефон (старый закончил свою жизнь в пасти Клуни) и развлекался тестированием опций. Морган щелкнул наугад, проверяя работоспособность камеры и не заботясь тем, что снимает. Рид появился в дверном проеме за секунду до вспышки и жутко смутился, когда понял, что его сфотографировали. Тогда он лишь недавно присоединился к отделу и сторонился всего, что хоть отдаленно напоминало обычное человеческое общение. Желая подбодрить его, Морган показал фото и, хлопнув по плечу, назвал красавчиком. Тот только сильнее смутился, а сам Морган неожиданно понял, что сказал чистую правду. Рид действительно был красивым. Даже несмотря на ужасающую желтую рубашку в фиолетовую полоску. 

За прошедшее время Морган успел дважды сменить телефон, но то фото так и осталось в памяти сим-карты. А сам Рид прочно врос в его мысли и чувства. Не то, чтобы с этим нельзя было научиться жить. И Морган научился. Почти. Найти подружку на одну ночь никогда не представляло особого труда, но иногда, только иногда, он все-таки представлял Рида на месте очередной девушки.  
И все было если не в полном порядке, то близко к тому, пока злополучная поездка в Чикаго не перевернула все с ног на голову. Некстати всплывшая правда о Карле пошатнула тщательно выстроенные Морганом стены, нарушив его самообладание. Годами сдерживаемые боль, ярость, страх и презрение к самому себе вырвались на волю, норовя подмять под себя, сломать, раздавить. Во время следующего расследования Морган сорвался. Если бы Хотч не оттащил его от подозреваемого, он не знал, чем бы все могло закончиться. Если бы Рид не увязался за ним в тот вечер, он не знал, смог ли бы когда-нибудь смотреть в глаза коллегам без мыслей о том, что они знают его постыдную тайну. Если бы Рид не обнял его тогда на обледеневшей дороге… Впрочем, тут как раз ничего бы не изменилось. 

Внутренний голос с пугающе знакомыми интонациями нашептывал, что из-за неопытности и боязни потерять дружбу Моргана, Рид легко поддастся, позволит ему все, что тот захочет, стоит только хорошенько попросить. Но чего хочет сам Рид? Морган хорошо помнил Лилу Арчер, так же хорошо, как и ничем не обоснованный, но от того не менее болезненный укол ревности, который тогда испытал. Но еще лучше он помнил Карла Буфорда. И если Морган чего и боялся по-настоящему, до дрожи, до темноты перед глазами, то лишь одного – стать похожим на Карла.

Он бросил на спящего Рида еще один взгляд и ушел в гостиную. Там улегся на пыльный пол, начал отжиматься, продолжая до тех пор, пока все мысли не сменились гулким шумом крови в ушах. Вырубился он моментально, едва добравшись до дивана.  
Проснулся Морган, когда не было еще и шести.  
Настало время для серьезного разговора. Только сперва не помешало бы найти аспирин или тайленол, иначе после вчерашнего от Рида будет мало толку.  
Шкафчик с лекарствами обнаружился в ванной комнате. Морган бегло осмотрел его содержимое, но нашел лишь пустую упаковку из-под тайленола и принялся шарить по полкам, выгребая наружу все, что попадалось под руку. Маленькую пластиковую баночку, наполненную розоватыми таблетками, он сперва отложил в сторону, но в самый последний момент заметил надпись на этикетке. И замер, не в силах поверить собственным глазам. Дилаудид. В памяти всплыли слова вчерашней блондинки: «Он был навеселе до нас». Вот, значит, что произошло на самом деле.  
От бессильной ярости захотелось что-нибудь разбить, и Морган едва удержался, чтобы не врезать кулаком по стене. Аспирин обнаружился на самом видном месте – прямо на уровне глаз, непонятно, как его можно было не заметить сразу. Десятки вопросов крутились на языке, начиная от того, где Рид мог достать запрещенное к свободной продаже лекарство, и заканчивая тем, как давно он употребляет. И Морган собирался получить на них ответы.

Прихватив с собой неожиданную находку, пару таблеток аспирина и стакан воды, он отправился будить Рида. Им предстоял очень серьезный разговор. 

Рид лежал, завернувшись в одеяло так, что наружу торчала только лохматая макушка. Поборов неуместный сейчас приступ жалости, Морган потряс его за плечо:  
– Просыпайся, парень.  
Тот застонал, но глаз не открыл, и попытку пришлось повторить.  
На этот раз Рид разлепил веки. Заметив чужое присутствие, он шарахнулся в сторону, но тут же обхватил голову руками. Еще бы, устало подумал Морган, после вчерашнего-то.  
– Держи, – вместо «доброго утра» он протянул Риду воду и аспирин.  
– Как ты… почему… Морган? – простонал тот, однако таблетки послушно проглотил.  
– Полагаю, это означает, что своих вчерашних похождений ты не помнишь?  
Рид поднял на него испуганный взгляд покрасневших глаз и кое-как принял сидячее положение, облокотившись на спинку кровати.  
– Зато я помню, – сухо сообщил Морган. – Ты пил в баре, в компании девушки и парня, которые собирались тебя куда-то увезти. И ты почти сел к ним в машину. Если бы я опоздал на пару минут, эти двое, в лучшем случае, трахнули бы тебя. В худшем – твой труп нашли бы на ближайшей помойке. 

Испуганный взгляд Рида причинял почти физически ощутимую боль, но он заставил себя продолжить. 

– Ты выглядел совершенно невменяемым. Сначала я решил, что они подкинули тебе что-то в выпивку, но сегодня я нашел у тебя вот это.  
Морган кинул на постель баночку с дилаудидом, и Рид тут же накрыл ее ладонями.  
– Не хочешь рассказать об этом поподробнее?  
– Мне прописал их врач, – пробормотал Рид, быстро отводя взгляд.  
– Только не лги мне, второй раз фокус не пройдет, – начал было Морган, но тот не дал ему договорить, выпалив с внезапной злостью:  
– Перестань разговаривать со мной, как с ребенком! Это не твое дело!  
– Черта с два! Если бы я не оказался рядом, неизвестно, где бы ты проснулся сегодня утром и проснулся ли бы вообще! И меня это волнует, черт возьми! – почувствовав, что теряет терпение, Морган усилием воли заставил себя говорить спокойнее. – Ну же, Рид. Объясни мне, что происходит. Мы найдем способ со всем справиться. Ты только расскажи.

– Рассказать? – Рид сел, опустив босые ноги на пол, в его взгляде читались усталость и раздражение, – почему же ты сам не воспользовался своим советом?  
– О чем ты?  
– Что-то ты не очень рвался рассказывать про Буфорда. А, Морган?  
Внутри полыхнуло такой болью, что на мгновение перед глазами стало темно.  
– Это…  
– Не мое дело? – с готовностью подсказал Рид. Еще пару мгновений Морган стоял, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости, потом медленно, словно во сне, вышел из комнаты.  
– О чем я и говорил, – полетело ему вслед. 

Он пришел в себя только у входной двери. Чертов замок, который Рид так и не удосужился поменять, заел, никак не желая открываться и выпускать Моргана из квартиры. Еще ни разу мысль выбить дверь не выглядела столь заманчивой. Чертов Рид! Если он так хочет остаться один - что ж, это его желание. Два раза повторять не придется. Одного хватило.  
Но вопреки собственной браваде, Морган уже знал, что никуда не уйдет, и вовсе не из-за замка. Когда он сам отталкивал всех, Рид единственный не ушел, не испугался, не бросил его. И будь Морган проклят, если теперь оставит Рида одного.  
Что ж, все правильно, добиваясь доверия – доверься сам.  
В спальне было тихо.  
Рид сидел на кровати, низко склонив голову и разглядывая пол прямо перед собой. Морган подошел к нему вплотную, но тот так и не поднял взгляд. Пришлось опуститься на корточки и тронуть его за руку. В ответ на прикосновение Рид вздрогнул всем телом, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло.  
– Прости, прости меня. Я так перед тобой виноват. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости. Пожалуйста, прости…  
– Проехали, – Морган успокаивающе сжал его руку. – Я понял тебя. Я не имел права давать советы, которым не могу следовать сам. Ты прав. Поэтому ты можешь спросить меня о Карле, и я отвечу. Обещаю.  
– Прости, – прошептал Рид. – Я не имел права, прости меня…  
– Тихо, тихо, все в порядке. Спрашивай.  
Рид плотнее закутался в одеяло, словно внезапно замерз, сделавшись похожим на забившегося в норку зверька.  
– Я просто хотел забыть. Мне нужно было забыть, - едва слышно начал он. – Не думать. И Тобиас… - Рид замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а когда заговорил вновь, в голосе звучала обреченность. - Тобиас хотел защитить меня от своего отца. Он ввел мне дилаудид внутривенно. В первый раз я умолял его не делать этого. Но он оказался прав – боль ушла. И страх вместе с ней. Во второй раз я и сам не знал, как будет лучше. А в третий… В третий я почти хотел этого.  
Морган слушал, затаив дыхание и жалея, что Хенкель уже мертв – хотелось переломать этому ублюдку все кости до последней.  
– А потом я убил Тобиаса, – Рид сжал край одеяла так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. – Он считал меня своим спасителем, а я его убил.  
– Это была самозащита, ты ни в чем не виноват, – мягко напомнил Морган.  
Рид мотнул головой, переводя дыхание, и сразу же заговорил снова. Слова полились сплошным потоком, словно он боялся, что, замолчав, уже не сможет продолжить:  
\- Но я знал, что у него осталась пара ампул, и забрал их с собой. Я не хотел использовать их, но мне так нужно было забыть, не думать обо всем, что произошло. А потом… – Рид кивнул на зажатую в ладони баночку, - дилаудид или хлорид гидроморфина является распространенным обезболивающим, его назначают повсеместно, его производство возросло с 776 килограммов в 1998 году до 3 300 в 2006, и…*  
– Спенсер, – осторожно позвал Морган. – Что произошло вчера?  
Рид глубоко вздохнул.  
– Не знаю точно. Кажется, я выпил таблетку, но потом понял, что забыл отправить письмо матери. И спустился на улицу. Плохо помню, что делал после.  
– Ясно, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты сам трижды принимал дилаудид, так?  
– Дважды, но не во время работы, только в выходные, дозы были чрезвычайно малы, я следил за этим, я не…  
– Спенсер, посмотри на меня, – Морган сжал его ладонь, привлекая внимание, – ты понимаешь, что дальше так продолжаться не может? Особенно после вчерашнего.  
– Да.  
Ответ прозвучал слишком быстро и легко, чтобы Морган ему поверил, но само по себе признание проблемы было неплохим шагом вперед.  
– Хорошо. Мы все на твоей стороне: и я, и Хотч…  
– Только не говори ничего Хотчу и Гидеону! – вскрикнул Рид, цепляясь за его взгляд, как за руку. – Прошу тебя!  
– Из твоего отчета они знают, что Хенкель вводил тебе дилаудид. Ты же написал об этом? – Рид молчал, закусив губу. – О дальнейшем не сложно догадаться, – произнес Морган, недоумевая, почему ни Хотч, ни Гидеон ничего не предприняли. Если бы он читал тот отчет, он бы точно понял, что происходит, гораздо раньше.  
– Все равно! Обещай, что никому не расскажешь! – Рид умоляюще смотрел на Моргана, даже дыхание, кажется, задержал, и тот сдался.  
– Хорошо, обещаю. Но ты больше не принимаешь никакие, - он проглотил готовое сорваться с языка «наркотики» и закончил, – вещества.  
На этот раз Рид на мгновение задумался, словно не был уверен в ответе.  
– Да.  
– И первое, что ты сделаешь – смоешь эти таблетки в унитаз. Сейчас. – Морган внимательно следил за тем, как Рид закусывает нижнюю губу, явно пытаясь придти к какому-то решению, – Спенс, поверь мне, тебе не нужны никакие таблетки. Мы справимся со всем вместе, обещаю. Доверься мне.  
Закутавшись в одеяло, Рид неуклюже поднялся на ноги, по его губам скользнула тусклая улыбка.  
– Хорошо.  
Он сжал злосчастную баночку в руке и отправился в ванную.

Морган пошел следом, намереваясь удостовериться в том, что Рид действительно избавится от таблеток, но отвлекся на телефон.  
Ранний звонок от Хотча воскресным утром мог означать лишь одно – очередное, черт бы его побрал, срочное расследование. Морган замешкался, решая, стоит ли ответить сразу, и момент был упущен. Из ванной послышался звук смываемой воды, а через мгновение Рид вернулся с пустой баночкой в руке. Оставалось лишь ободряюще кивнуть ему и ответить на звонок:  
– Слушаю тебя, Хотч.  
– Морган, мне неприятно вызывать тебя в выходной, но у нас срочное дело здесь, в Вашингтоне, – тот по обыкновению сразу перешел к главному. – Вчера вечером было обнаружено массовое захоронение в Рок Крик. Мы с Гидеоном и Джей Джей уже на месте.  
Вот, что и требовалось доказать.  
– Понял тебя. Я заеду за Ридом.

На то, чтобы съездить домой, наскоро привести себя в порядок, прогулять Клуни и вернуться за Ридом, ушло около часа. Все это время Морган мучительно соображал, что теперь делать. Его познания о наркотиках никогда не распространялись на методы преодоления зависимости. Даже если Рид действительно принимал дилаудид лишь дважды, и физическая тяга еще не успела сформироваться, оставалось психическое влечение. И как с ним бороться, Морган не знал. Не следить же за Ридом днем и ночью? Стоило найти хорошего анонимного специалиста, чтобы информация не попала в ненужные руки, или группу поддержки, или что-нибудь еще в этом роде. Вот только сначала придется убедить Рида в том, что все это ему нужно. И еще это новое расследование. Как же оно все не вовремя. Зачем Хотчу понадобилось тащить их всех на место преступления?

После прошедшего ночью дождя из окна тянуло мокрым асфальтом пополам с выхлопными газами. Типичный букет запахов просыпающегося мегаполиса. Когда Морган подъехал к нужному дому, Рид уже ждал его на улице. В своей бежевой кофте поверх очередной старомодной рубашки, он выглядел почти как обычно, будто и не было прошлого вечера. Однако ощущение обыденности рассеялось, стоило ему сесть в машину.

– Дерек? Я вчера… – он мучительно закусил губу. – Я вчера сказал или сделал что-то, за что должен перед тобой извиниться?  
– Кроме того, что подверг свою жизнь опасности?  
– Да, кроме этого.  
Не в силах больше выносить его затравленное выражение лица, Морган успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.  
– Нет. Хотя погоди, ты читал мне стихи.  
\- Ох… - выдохнул Рид, заливаясь краской, – щеки вспыхнули румянцем, и даже выглядывающее из-под встрепанной шевелюры ухо, кажется, порозовело. Моргану некстати подумалось, что точно так же сейчас должна выглядеть и его грудь, скрытая под слоем одежды.  
– Эй, расслабься. Мне даже понравилось. Там было что-то про парня по имени Чайльд, который куда-то собрался.  
– «Паломничество Чайльд-Гарольда**, – догадался Рид. – Это была моя любимая поэма, когда мне было восемь.  
– Я польщен, – усмехнулся Морган, и тот моментально оживился:  
– Если хочешь, я могу прочитать ее полностью?  
Вот, это уже больше напоминало привычного болтливого Рида.  
– Не настолько.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – быстро согласился Рид, но Морган чувствовал, как тот понемногу успокаивается. – А Хотч не сказал, зачем собирает всех на месте преступления?  
– Нет. Но я сильно подозреваю, что он просто не хотел быть единственным, кому пришлось тащиться к черту на рога воскресным утром.

 

* Цифры реальные.  
**«Паломничество Чайльд-Гарольда» (англ. Childe Harold's Pilgrimage) — поэма в четырёх частях, написанная лордом Джорджем Гордоном Байроном.


	2. Chapter 2

До Рок Крик они добрались гораздо быстрее, чем можно было рассчитывать. Даже по парку плутать не пришлось. На съезде с шоссе им встретилась полицейская машина, и спустя еще полчаса тряски по проселочной дороге впереди показались полусгнившие деревянные постройки, огороженные желтой лентой.  
– В 1969 году была предпринята попытка воссоздать пять из шестидесяти восьми фортов, выстроенных во времена Гражданской Войны для защиты Вашингтона от армии конфедератов. Однако позже программу свернули из-за недостатка средств, – пояснил Рид, правильно истолковав взгляд Моргана.   
– Никогда не любил историю.

На поляне перед развалинами форта теснилось не меньше десятка автомобилей, между которыми сновали полицейские и техники из службы исследования места преступления. В стороне, у самого ограждения, как лошади перед забегом, толпились журналисты. Со стороны развалин к ним уже шагала Джей Джей, спокойная и бодрая, несмотря на ранний час. Морган кивнул ей в знак приветствия, мысленно завидуя ее бодрости. После прошлого вечера он бы точно не отказался поспать еще пару часов.

Раскисшая от дождей земля с чавканьем всасывала ботинки. Не стоило даже мечтать выбраться отсюда и не заляпать брюки. Однако Рид в своих тряпичных кедах, как диковинная птица, перепрыгивал с одного клочка травы на другой, пытаясь не наступить в грязь. Увлекшись его маневрами, Морган оступился и шагнул прямиком в лужу.  
– Черт!  
– Доброе утро.  
Стоило помянуть черта, как Гидеон словно из воздуха материализовался.  
Он приветливо кивнул Риду, выразительно глянул на стоящего в луже Моргана и лукаво хмыкнул:  
– Не доброе утро.  
В ботинке злорадно чавкнуло.   
– Что тут произошло? Почему Хотч хотел, чтобы все собрались на месте преступления?  
– Сейчас сами все увидите. Пойдем.  
Гидеон протянул Риду и Моргану по фонарику и повел к развалинам.

От форта остались только деревянные остовы, заросшие лесом и колючим кустарником. Даже недавно повешенная табличка «Не входить – опасно для жизни» поржавела от времени, из-за чего казалась ровесницей развалин.  
– Нам сюда, – Гидеон остановился у низкого лаза, образованного двумя покосившимися балками, которые под странным углом опирались одна о другую. Зияющий темнотой провал вел куда-то под постройки.  
– И почему я не удивлен? – простонал Морган, спускаясь вниз вслед за Гидеоном.   
В ноздри сразу же ударил затхлый запах подземелья. Кругом царили темнота и сырость. В неровном свете фонариков деревянные стены с потеками плесени казались особенно ветхими. С низкого потолка кое-где торчали корни деревьев, похожие на уродливые узловатые конечности.  
– Вчера вечером сюда забралась парочка любителей экстрима - ребятам захотелось острых ощущений.  
– Уверен, они их получили, – нервно пробормотал Рид. От Моргана не укрылось то, как он прикрывал нос отворотом кофты.  
– По полной программе, – мрачно отозвался Гидеон.

Метров через десять стены расступались, образуя подобие залы с низким потолком, но прежде чем Морган успел что-либо разглядеть, он почувствовал тошнотворно-сладковатый запах разложения. Рядом тихо охнул и закашлялся Рид. И было от чего – на земляном полу стоял прямоугольный ящик, сколоченный из необтесанных досок. Размерами и конструкцией он больше всего походил на гроб. И еще один, и еще. Они выстроились в два ряда, ровно друг напротив друга, как скамьи перед алтарем. Морган посветил фонариком вглубь помещения и невольно присвистнул.  
– Сколько же их тут?  
– Шесть, – тут же среагировал Рид, – Но судя по оставшимся на полу следам, было…  
– Двенадцать, – откуда-то из темноты вынырнул коренастый полицейский в сопровождении Хотча, – половину мы уже вынесли наружу. С вечера тут копаемся. Детектив Майлз, – представился он. – Кучу времени потеряли, проверяя опасность обвала стен. Сначала, конечно, вскрыли все крышки, думали, есть кто живой. Зря надеялись, – детектив развел руками. – Двадцать лет работаю – ничего подобного не видел. И надеюсь, не увижу, - мрачно закончил он.  
– Что-нибудь еще нашли? – Морган вопросительно смотрел на Хотча, но  
тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Все чисто. Здесь нет ничего кроме гробов.  
В подтверждение своих слов Хотч отошел к дальней стене, осветив ее фонариком. Остальные последовали за ним, только Рид так и остался стоять на месте, напряженно рассматривая что-то прямо у себя под ногами.  
– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал он, прикрыв рот ладонью, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.   
– Думаю, дальнейший разговор лучше продолжить на улице, – предложил Хотч. 

После темноты подземелья даже серое пасмурное утро показалось слишком ярким. Лицо Рида дивно гармонировало по цвету с его бледно-зеленой рубашкой. Впрочем, Морган и сам никак не мог надышаться свежим воздухом.  
– Ты как, в норме?   
Рид кивнул, нервно передернув плечами. 

Вместе с детективом они прошли на поляну, куда вынесли страшное содержимое подземелья. Часть гробов уже увезли, но несколько все еще стояли на земле. Морган присел на корточки рядом с одним их них - между неплотно подогнанными досками, схваченными металлическими пластинами, темнели широкие щели.  
– Странно. Сколочено аккуратно, но зачем оставлять зазоры? Слишком узкие, чтобы можно было наблюдать за жертвой.   
– Это не самая большая странность, – заметил Хотч. – Внутри мы нашли пустые пластиковые бутылки. Остатки жидкости из них уже направлены в лабораторию, но я уверен, что это вода.  
– Вода?  
– Зачем оставлять воду, если жертва погибнет от удушья, – недоуменно произнес Морган, и тут до него дошло. – Стоп, зазоры…  
– Именно. Они были нужны, чтобы жертва могла дышать, - негромко отозвался Гидеон. – А ты что думаешь, Рид?  
Только сейчас Морган заметил, как сильно побледнел Рид, а когда он заговорил, голос его был необычно тихим.  
– Физически здоровый человек среднего веса может продержаться без воды до семи, а в отдельных случаях и десяти суток при условии невысокой температуры и высокой влажности. Обеспечив жертв водой, неизвестный хотел, чтобы они умерли от голода. Полагаю, таким образом он собирался продлить их мучения.  
Детектив Майлз скривился:  
– Больной ублюдок.  
Трудно было с ним не согласиться.   
Снятые с гробов крышки лежали тут же, на земле.   
Присев на корточки, Рид разглядывал их, точно завороженный.   
– Посмотрите на это, – он водил пальцами по доскам, будто пытался прочесть книгу для слепых. – Кажется, здесь что-то нацарапано.  
В два шага Морган оказался рядом. Часть внутренней поверхности крышки была испещрена царапинами различной длины и глубины – толстая древесина, схваченная снаружи металлическими пластинами, так и не поддалась несчастному, запертому внутри. Однако там, куда указывал Рид, царапины шли упорядоченно, вдоль доски, складываясь в неровные буквы: «динго88».   
– Он пытался нам что-то сказать, – Рид замолчал, встретившись взглядом с Морганом.  
– Когда понял, что не сможет выбраться, – закончил за него тот.  
– Он мог указать на себя.  
– Или на неизвестного, – пожал плечами Морган.  
– Хочешь сказать, что он знал своего убийцу?  
– Пока рано делать выводы, – прервал зарождающийся спор Хотч. – Для начала надо выяснить имя жертвы.  
– И тщательно осмотреть оставшиеся гробы, – задумчиво протянул Гидеон. Он склонился над крышкой так низко, что почти касался древесины кончиком носа. – Смотрите.  
Там, куда он указывал, проглядывало какое-то слово, едва различимое из-за царапин, разобрать можно было лишь три буквы, две в начале и одну в конце – «ме» и «а».   
– Еще одно послание от жертвы? – переспросил детектив.  
– Нет, – хором ответили Рид и Гидеон.  
– Обратите внимание на то, как выглядят буквы, первое слово нацарапано правшой, а второе – левшой, – пояснил Рид. – Кроме того, в первом случае, буквы нанесены уже после того, как жертва оставила попытки выбить крышку гроба. Тогда как второе слово явно появилось там до этого, почему мы и не можем его прочесть.  
Гидеон тем временем уже склонился над другой крышкой.  
– Но это не самое примечательное. Первое слово нацарапано. Человек, который это сделал, был обессилен и паниковал. Линии ломаные и одиночные. Даже если бы он захотел, слабость и темнота не позволили бы ему сделать ровную надпись. А вот второе слово выглядит гораздо аккуратнее. Буквы обведены по нескольку раз, словно человек не мог остановиться.   
– Это – послание от нашего неизвестного.  
– Кому? Нам или жертве? – детектив переводил взгляд с Хотча на Гидеона и обратно.  
– Поймем, когда прочтем слово.   
– Но это невозможно, оно стерто.  
Гидеон выпрямился и взглянул на коллег. Иногда, в такие вот моменты, Моргану казалось, что тот обладает почти сверхъестественной способностью видеть то, что скрыто от всех остальных. Это бесило и восхищало одновременно.  
– Здесь еще пара букв, и, я уверен, внутри остальных гробов тоже найдутся надписи.   
Морган присел рядом со второй крышкой. На этот раз были хорошо различимы первые три буквы: «меа».   
– Думаешь, это то же самое слово? – он вопросительно взглянул на Гидеона.  
Тот кивнул.

 

– Я скажу своим людям, чтобы они тщательно осмотрели все гробы. – Перед тем, как уйти, детектив обернулся к Хотчу, – агент Хотчнер, я не хочу вас торопить, но вы же понимаете, что профиль нужен нам как можно скорее. Хотя бы предварительный.   
– Мы с моими коллегами сделаем все возможное.

Как можно скорее? Морган дождался, когда детектив отойдет достаточно далеко, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Хотч, не пойми меня неправильно, но что за спешка?  
Тот окинул коллег таким взглядом, словно его мучила зубная боль.  
– Сегодня утром мне звонила конгрессмен Стейр, – наконец сказал он. – И видимо, не мне одному.  
Гидеон и Рид понимающе переглянулись, будто это все объясняло. Однако Морган по-прежнему оставался в недоумении.  
– И что?  
– Недавно она объявила о снижении преступности в округе благодаря ее законопроекту, делающему дополнительные федеральные фонды доступными для финансирования охраны правопорядка, – на одном дыхании выпалил Рид, прежде чем Хотч успел сказать хоть слово.   
– Ясно, и теперь она готова землю рыть, только бы не подпортить репутацию, - заключил Морган, прерывая дальнейший поток информации. Рид недовольно скрестил руки на груди, но продолжать лекцию не стал. – У нас уже есть что-нибудь по жертвам?  
– Пока немного, – ответил Гидеон. – Все жертвы мужчины, личности двоих уже установлены. Причина смерти…  
– Дай угадаю, крайняя степень истощения?   
Хотч кивнул.  
– Прентисс сейчас как раз узнает подробности. Неизвестный не забрал их документы, поэтому и удалось так быстро идентифицировать погибших.  
– Ему было безразлично, опознают ли жертв, – задумчиво протянул Морган.   
– Да, но он очень постарался, спрятав гробы в подземелье, чтобы заглушить крики о помощи, – Гидеон наблюдал за тем, как из подземелья вытаскивают очередной гроб. – В этой части Рок Крик сплошные заросли, а грунтовая дорога становится непроходимой в дожди, редко кто забредает в лес так глубоко.  
– Наш неизвестный хорошо подготовился.   
– И обнаружение захоронения его не остановит, – подытожил Хотч. – Рид, Морган, займитесь виктимологией. Свяжитесь с Гарсией, у нее уже есть полные данные по двум последним жертвам.   
– Ясно. Рид, ты идешь?  
Тот все еще разглядывал крышку гроба и вздрогнул, когда Морган тронул его за локоть, привлекая внимание.

 

Обратный путь до машины удалось преодолеть, удачно миновав лужи. Все еще бледный и какой-то чересчур задумчивый, Рид молча устроился на пассажирском сидении. Морган бы сейчас многое отдал, чтобы узнать его мысли, и еще большее – чтобы немного встряхнуть его, но понимал, что лучше не давить. Поговорить обо всем случившемся стоило непременно, но как, когда? Да и обычным разговором тут явно не обойдешься.   
Все еще наблюдая за Ридом, он достал телефон и нажал на вызов.

– Доброе утро, детка.  
– Дерек Морган! Не смей называть воскресное утро добрым, если проводишь его на работе!  
– Как скажешь, но для меня каждое утро становится добрым, если я слышу твой голос, – усмехнулся тот и переключился на громкую связь. – Гарсия, нам нужны данные по идентифицированным жертвам.  
– Нам?  
– Да, со мной Рид.  
– Передавай ему от меня поцелуй, – тут же отозвалась та.  
На мгновение Морган представил, как действительно поворачивается и целует Рида в сухие искусанные губы. О да, это бы его точно встряхнуло. Их обоих. От собственной бредовой фантазии бросило в жар, по спине пробежали мурашки, а Рид одарил его странным взглядом и поспешно отвернулся к окну.   
Из динамика слышался довольный смех Гарсии.  
– Один – ноль!  
В точку, черт возьми. Подсознание Дерека Моргана против Дерека Моргана, счет: один – ноль.   
Он криво усмехнулся.   
– Гарсия, данные.  
– Сейчас, сейчас. Одно я могу сказать наверняка, – у этих двоих не было ничего общего.  
– О чем ты?  
– Сейчас сами поймете.   
Пока джип медленно пробирался по раскисшей от дождей грунтовой дороге, Гарсия кратко пересказывала собранные данные. Сорокалетний афроамериканец Джеймс Грин преподавал математику в средней школе Силвер Спринг, был женат и никогда не попадал в поле зрения правоохранительных органов до того момента, как бесследно исчез два месяца назад. Зато второй убитый, Дэнни Саммерс двадцати шести лет, имел с полицией самое тесное знакомство. Первый раз его арестовали за драку, позже последовал арест за вождение в нетрезвом виде и попытку сопротивления при задержании. Ближайшие родственники – бабушка и младший брат – заявления о пропаже не подавали, официально он все еще проживал с ними и числился работником автомастерской. И, если верить Гарсии, был настоящим красавцем. Впрочем, Морган на шпильку не повелся, поэтому ей пришлось вернуться от оценки привлекательности жертвы к фактам. С интонациями опытного чтеца, выступающего на конкурсе, Гарсия зачитывала все новые и новые детали биографии убитых. Когда Морган только начал работать в отделе, Гидеон часто повторял, что при составлении профайла не бывает незначительных мелочей. Иногда даже бесполезные, на первый взгляд, сведения, могут сыграть решающую роль. 

Распрощавшись с Гарсией и внеся нужные адреса в навигатор, Морган повернулся к Риду.   
– С чего начнем? С Вашингтона или Силвер Спринг? – тот все еще упорно избегал зрительного контакта, разглядывая пейзаж за окном.  
– Предлагаю начать с кофе.  
Не то чтобы Моргану так уж хотелось есть, хотя он бы не отказался от завтрака. Но в промокшем ботинке хлюпало, и носок уже весь пропитался грязной водой. Поэтому, припарковавшись у первой попавшейся забегаловки, Морган оставил Рида делать заказ, а сам ретировался в туалет – сушить обувь. На то, чтобы немного просушить ботинок, ушел почти весь рулон салфеток, хотя запах болота, разумеется, никуда не делся. Чертыхаясь и прыгая на одной ноге, Морган кое-как стянул мокрый носок. Непроизвольно принюхался. Запашок стоял тот еще. В таком виде его и застал Рид – босым на одну ногу и нюхающим собственный носок.   
– Это не то, о чем ты сейчас подумал, красавчик.  
– Да? И о чем я сейчас подумал?  
Рид застыл с заинтересованно-брезгливым выражением лица, словно только что увидел крайне занимательную мерзость. Глядя на него, Морган едва удержался от того, чтобы состроить гримасу.  
– О том, что твой напарник свихнулся и нюхает свои носки?  
– Ну, вообще-то я думал, что тебе не помешает сухая пара, - губы Рида тронула едва заметная улыбка.  
– С этим не поспоришь.  
– У меня есть. Сейчас достану.  
До Моргана не сразу дошел смысл сказанного, только заметив, как Рид роется в своей сумке, он, наконец, понял, что тот не шутит.  
– И как часто ты носишь с собой запасные носки?   
– Всегда, – совершенно серьезно ответил Рид, явно не улавливая сарказма. Морган только рукой махнул – перспектива ходить босиком в сыром ботинке его не прельщала.  
– Спасибо. Давай сюда свой носок.   
– Тебе который: фиолетовый с желтыми звездами или зеленый в красную полоску?  
Морган глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая страдальческий стон.  
– На твой выбор.

Надевая носок – фиолетовый, мать его, с желтыми звездами – он от всей души надеялся, что этот ужас не будет торчать из-под штанины.

 

В забегаловке стояла удивительная тишина, несмотря на близость шоссе. Посетителей почти не было, только пожилая пара за столиком у окна да бородатый мужчина за стойкой. Откуда-то со стороны кухни доносилось негромкое бормотание радио.   
Рид кивнул на столик у стены, как оказалось, он уже сделал заказ на двоих. И умудрился выбрать именно то, что предпочел бы сам Морган: омлет с беконом и двойной экспрессо без сахара.   
78% американцев предпочитают завтракать омлетом с кофе, – словно прочитав его мысли, пояснил Рид.   
Хочешь сказать, что я настолько предсказуем?  
– Нет, просто твои пищевые пристрастия несложно запомнить, – Рид машинально заправил прядку волос за ухо.  
Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Морган бы решил, что с ним только что пытались флиртовать. Но Рид… Они слишком хорошо изучили привычки друг друга – вот и все объяснение. В конце концов, Морган сам с легкостью мог сказать, что тот предпочитал на завтрак. Приторный кофе и что-нибудь сладкое, вроде вишневого или клубничного пирога, а если бывал чем-то встревожен, как сейчас, – только кофе.   
Между бровей Рида залегла глубокая морщинка, которой нестерпимо хотелось коснуться пальцами или лучше – губами, чтобы с его лица наконец ушло напряжение. А еще лучше…  
– Как думаешь, что означает «динго88»? – внезапно спросил он.  
– Все что угодно. Хотч прав, сначала надо узнать хотя бы имя жертвы. Не обязательно, что «динго88» связано с убийцей.  
Рид закусил губу, как делал всегда, если был не уверен, стоит ли озвучивать свой вопрос. Но любопытство перевесило.  
– А какое послание оставил бы на его месте ты?  
Так вот оно что. Морган попытался представить, как поступил бы сам, зная, что жить осталось считанные часы и выбраться не получится. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок.  
Кружка опустилась на стол с громким стуком, и Рид наконец поднял взгляд.   
– Попытался бы оставить зацепку для полиции. Если бы она у меня была, зацепка. 

Морган кивнул официантке, чтобы принесла чек, и принялся копаться в карманах в поисках денег. Однако стоило ей подойти, как Рид ловко выхватил бумажник.   
– Я заплачу.  
– Рид…  
– Сейчас моя очередь, – без тени улыбки пояснил он недовольно нахмурившемуся Моргану. Только на парковке тот вспомнил Сандаски и поздний ужин в Макдоналдсе. Стоп, так Рид все это время считал себя в долгу из-за таких пустяков? Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, – считал, еще как считал! И наверняка ожидал удобного случая, чтобы вернуть так называемый долг в пару баксов.   
Вот что с ним таким делать? А еще гений называется.

До Силвер Спринг ехали в молчании. Рид снова отвернулся к окну, размышляя о чем-то своем. Наверняка обдумывал, что может означать «динго88». Моргана так и подмывало поинтересоваться, какого черта тот придает столько внимания таким мелочам как оплата счета в забегаловке, но он сдержался. Не время для выяснения отношений. Да и каких отношений? Рид же не его подружка, в конце концов. И если уж на то пошло, ни одной из своих подружек Морган бы не позволил расплатиться за себя! Хотя, чисто теоретически, интересно, как однополые пары решают, кто оплачивает чек? Каждый платит сам за себя или поочередно? Морган подавил тяжкий вздох – не хватало только задаваться идиотскими вопросами посреди расследования, которое и так обещало стать не самым простым. На его памяти им еще не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным. Ну да ничего, справятся, не могут не справиться.  
А как только представится возможность, он обязательно расплатится за Рида, - с мстительным удовольствием решил Морган. Пусть тот потом снова выискивает повод вернуть «долг». Отличный повод выбраться куда-нибудь вместе... Дальше думать в этом направлении Морган себе не позволил. Он покрутил настройки радио, не нашел ничего приличного и остановился на новостной волне. Все лучше, чем тишина. 

Но когда они уже подъезжали к нужному дому, он запоздало осознал, что совершенно не помнит, о чем именно болтало радио. В ответ на стук из-за двери практически сразу послышались шаги. Пожалуй, больше всего Морган не любил в своей работе именно это – момент, когда приходится отнимать у родственников последнюю, пусть даже призрачную, надежду.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появилась невысокая полная женщина в просторной зеленой рубашке. Она повернулась, непроизвольно прикрыв ладонями живот, и Морган с тяжелым сердцем понял – то, что он принял за обычную полноту, было беременностью.   
– Миссис Грин?  
Та кивнула, настороженно разглядывая незнакомцев. – Я агент Морган, это агент Рид. Мы из ФБР. Боюсь, у нас плохие новости…

Дар речи миссис Грин обрела лишь полчаса спустя. Непрестанно утирая бегущие из глаз слезы, она поднялась с дивана, куда ее усадил Морган, и прошла на кухню, где принялась заваривать чай.   
– Миссис Грин, - мягко начал Морган. - Если вы чувствуете, что не можете сейчас разговаривать, мы приедем в другое время.   
– Нет. Я могу. Только скажите, Джеймс… он сильно мучился перед… Перед тем, как…  
– Не надо об этом, в вашем положении нельзя волноваться, - проронил Рид. Он послал Моргану короткий предупреждающий взгляд.  
– Значит, сильно, – заключила она, и ее лицо окаменело. – Присаживайтесь, агенты. Я отвечу на любые вопросы, если это поможет.   
Ее ровный голос вдруг напомнил Моргану мать. Первые недели после смерти отца она разговаривала точно так же – с отрешенным спокойствием и застывшим взглядом.   
– Вам сейчас лучше не оставаться одной.  
– Да, я позвоню сестре. А теперь спрашивайте уже. Вам нужны сведения, чтобы найти преступника!  
Морган и Рид обменялись тяжелыми взглядами. Не хотелось ворошить тяжелые воспоминания миссис Грин, однако полученная у нее информация могла оказаться полезной. Кто может лучше рассказать о человеке, чем тот, кто живет с ним под одной крышей?  
Как оказалось, кто угодно. Миссис Грин знала о своем супруге на удивление немного. Он переехал Силвер Спринг из Нью-Йорка три года назад, устроился учителем в местную школу, где они и познакомились. О своей жизни до брака он не распространялся, а она и не расспрашивала. Вроде бы, у него был брат в Техасе или Арканзасе, но они не общались, поэтому имени миссис Грин не помнила. По ее словам, Джеймс был сдержанным, добрым человеком без особых вредных привычек, разве что любил компьютерные игры и много времени проводил за компьютером. В тот уикенд, когда он пропал, она гостила у сестры. Но накануне не было ничего примечательного. Нет, они не ссорились, не получали никаких писем, посылок, не замечали посторонних людей рядом с домом, ничего подобного. Все было как обычно. 

– Пусто, – подытожил Морган, заводя машину. – Но мы хотя бы не торчим в морге, как Прентисс.  
– Не совсем.  
– Что – не совсем? Ты бы предпочел морг?  
– Нет, не совсем пусто. Одно мы выяснили точно – она считает себя виноватой перед мужем.   
\- Допустим, и...?   
Рид пожал плечами, разглядывая пейзаж за окном.   
– Она не смогла дать нам практически никакой информации, однако очень хотела помочь. И еще – за весь разговор она ни разу не упомянула о ребенке.   
– Думаешь, он не от ее мужа?  
– Не знаю. Но одиннадцать процентов детей, рожденных в браке, рождены не от законных отцов.  
Морган с сомнением покосился на Рида, одновременно прикидывая, успеют ли они добраться до Вашингтона до того, как польет дождь. Почти успели: первые редкие капли упали на лобовое стекло, как раз когда они выехали на нужную улицу.  
Дом, в котором жила семья Дэнни Саммерса, оказался старой многоэтажкой, с проржавевшими пожарными лестницами и облупленной краской на стенах. Не самый благополучный район, мягко говоря. Дверь квартиры открыл высокий худой парень в кислотно-зеленой майке и рваных синих джинсах, на вид не старше семнадцати.  
Едва взглянув на удостоверение Моргана, он сразу замотал головой:  
– Если вы ищите Денни, то его здесь нет. Если найдете его, передайте, чтобы не возвращался.  
– Он не вернется. По этой причине мы и пришли. Вы ведь его брат?  
– В каком смысле – не вернется? – парень непонимающе уставился на Моргана.  
– В прямом. Он мертв.   
Из глубины квартиры послышался какой-то шум, а потом хриплый женский голос позвал:  
– Сэм, кто там?  
– Это ко мне, ба, – быстро ответил тот и проскользнул на площадку, захлопнув за собой дверь. – Что с ним произошло?  
Во взгляде и голосе – ни капли горя, сплошное недоверие.  
– Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, - дипломатично отозвался Рид. – Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов.  
– Тогда не стойте, спрашивайте.   
– Послушай, парень, мы говорим о твоем брате, – начал было Морган, но Сэм смерил его коротким злым взглядом.  
– Нет, мы говорим о говнюке, который сбежал сразу после того, как у ба случился инсульт. Я вернулся из больницы, а его уже и след простыл. А она вырастила этого ублюдка!   
– Сбежал?  
– Ну да, он всегда говорил, что хочет свалить от нас. Он часто пропадал на пару дней, иногда дольше, один раз его не было месяц!  
– И когда он сбежал?  
Сэм независимо передернул плечами:  
– Месяца три назад. А что?  
– У нас есть все основания полагать, что он не сбежал. Его похитили и убили, - припечатал Морган. – Поэтому нам надо знать, что было перед тем, как он пропал.  
– Да не было ничего, – нехотя ответил Сэм, пряча взгляд. – Он работал в автомастерской, а когда не работал - напивался, дома бывал только вечерами, да и то лишь порнушку качал в сети.   
– Ясно, у него были друзья, к которым он мог пойти? Может быть, подружка?  
– Понятия не имею, домой он никого не водил. Во всяком случае, мы с ба не видели.  
– А ваша бабушка…  
– Не надо, – резко встрепенулся Сэм и тут же поник. – Я не собираюсь говорить ей, что Дэнни мертв. Она любила его, несмотря ни на что.  
Морган переглянулся с Ридом и протянул Сэму визитку:  
– Послушай, если вспомнишь что-то, что покажется тебе важным, обязательно звони.  
Тот нехотя кивнул, повернувшись к двери, но вдруг остановился и тихо, словно через силу спросил, не глядя на Моргана.  
– Как это произошло?   
Отвечать ужасно не хотелось – что бы ни произошло между братьями, такую правду лучше не знать – но выбора не было.  
– Его замуровали в деревянном ящике, – наконец сказал Морган. 

Уже спускаясь вниз вслед за Ридом, он обернулся – Сэм стоял, уткнувшись лбом в дверь. Его плечи едва заметно вздрагивали.

На улице уже вовсю лил дождь, и до машины пришлось бежать, перепрыгивая через лужи. Со своей намокшей каштановой шевелюрой и коричневой кофтой Рид выглядел точь-в-точь, как взъерошенный воробей.   
– Что? – озадаченно спросил он.   
Сообразив, что слишком пристально рассматривает его, Морган молча повернул ключ в замке зажигания и переключил все внимание на дорогу. Струи дождя гулко барабанили по крыше, заливали лобовое стекло, да так, что даже дворники не справлялись. На центральной улице поток машин замедлил движение, а вскоре и вовсе замер – наверняка где-то впереди образовался затор. Ничего удивительного, с такой-то видимостью.   
Заприметив пиццерию, Морган свернул к обочине и принялся шарить под задним сиденьем – если его не обманывала память, где-то там должен был валяться зонт.   
– Рид, раз уж мы застряли тут без дела...   
Тот, до этого с интересом наблюдавший за археологическими раскопками, перевел взгляд на залитое дождем лобовое стекло, словно почувствовал, о чем будет разговор.  
\- Нам не следует отвлекаться от расследования, - негромко заметил он, Морган мысленно выругался, но решил не давить на него лишний раз.  
\- Принято. Тогда хотя бы захватим ланч с собой в офис, - несмотря на бодрый тон, на душе скреблись кошки. – Если доберемся туда до ночи.

К тому времени, когда пробка наконец сдвинулась с места, Морган почувствовал в себе способности провидца: не к ночи, но близко к тому.   
За день конференц-зал успел превратиться в командный пункт. Снимки с места преступления заняли свое место на доске рядом с картой Вашингтона и фотографиями жертв, стол зарос многочисленными папками и распечатками, а в самом его центре возвышался полупустой кофейник.   
– Кажется, мы вовремя, – Морган остановился в дверном проеме и продемонстрировал коллегам пакеты.   
– Вы принесли поесть? – Прентисс заметно оживилась. – Морган, еще немного, и я признаюсь тебе в любви!  
– Отношения между агентами строго запрещены, – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез напомнил Хотч, однако принялся освобождать от папок место для пиццы.  
– Прости, Прентисс, – Морган насмешливо развел руками, – но у меня правило – я не встречаюсь с женщинами, которые носят оружие.  
– Вот он, инстинкт самосохранения в действии, – фыркнула та. – Рид, мы сейчас все съедим без тебя.   
Тот даже головы не повернул. Он неподвижно застыл у доски и, обхватив себя руками, разглядывал фотографии с места преступления. На каждом снимке виднелись буквы одного и того же слова, выцарапанного на деревянной поверхности. Двенадцать фотографий. Что ж, Гидеон оказался прав, как и всегда.   
– Эй, Рид?  
– Я не голоден.  
Упрямец не сдвинулся с места, продолжая разглядывать фотографии.   
– Как хочешь, но тогда тебе ничего не останется.  
– Вот он, пищевой рефлекс в действии, – не замедлил поддеть Морган. От тычка под ребра его спасло только то, что между ним и Прентисс сидел Гидеон.   
– Подведем итоги, – Хотч смерил коллег строгим взглядом, призывая к порядку.   
У девяти жертв из двенадцати были найдены при себе документы, что существенно упростило процедуру установления личности, но не составление виктимологии.   
На первый взгляд, неизвестный выбирал своих жертв бессистемно: возраст от семнадцати до сорока пяти включительно, разное семейное положение, профессия, цвет кожи, место жительства.   
– Или мы что-то упускаем, или у этих мужчин нет ничего общего, кроме Y-хромосомы, - Морган отложил в сторону очередную распечатку. – Не вижу никакой системы. Если только не считать за систему ее отсутствие.   
Гидеон пожал плечами.  
– Мы что-то упускаем, – уверенно сказал он. И ведь наверняка окажется прав! Эта его манера бесила и восхищала одновременно. – Что вы выяснили у родственников жертв?  
Судя по всему, Рид не собирался участвовать в обсуждении, поэтому Моргану пришлось самому пересказывать полученную информацию.   
– В общем, практически ничего, – закончил он свой рассказ. – Но кое-что показалось мне странным, в момент исчезновения жена первой жертвы гостила у сестры, а брат и бабушка второй были в больнице.  
– Ты думаешь, неизвестный мог выбрать этот момент специально?  
– Не знаю, Хотч. Но чтобы выяснить такие подробности, нужно или очень долго выслеживать жертв, или знать их лично.   
– Что снова возвращает нас к вопросу, почему именно эти люди попали в поле зрения неизвестного, – подвела неутешительный итог Прентисс. – И почему он выбрал такой необычный способ убийства. Кстати, анализ жидкости из бутылок показал, что это действительно вода.  
– Неизвестный хотел получить полный контроль над жертвами, чтобы они умерли не от удушья или жажды, а от голода, тем самым, промучившись большее количество времени.   
– У него получилось, – Прентисс заметно помрачнела. – Большинство тел сильно разложились, поэтому однозначно утверждать, что насилия не было, можно только в случае с последней жертвой, но я думаю, его не было и с другими убитыми.   
– Неизвестный методичен и последователен в своих действиях.   
– Да, и он хорошо подготовился. Все жертвы мужчины, большинство из них, – Прентисс кивнула на разложенные по столу файлы, – здоровые и физически сильные. Но он как-то обездвижил их и смог беспрепятственно уложить в деревянный ящик.   
– Удар по голове? – предположил Морган.  
– Нет, травм черепа не обнаружено.   
– Быстродействующее снотворное или наркотики, – сказал Гидеон. Его взгляд скользил по комнате, пока не остановился на Риде. Тот по-прежнему рассматривал снимки, но Морган видел, как напряглись его плечи при упоминании наркотиков.   
– Снотворное. В тканях троих жертв найден….   
– Чтобы подмешать снотворное, надо подобраться к жертве очень близко, выбрав удобный момент, – протянул Морган. – Что снова возвращает нас к виктимологии.  
– Не забывай, что у нас есть еще две надписи, – напомнила Прентисс, и Рид наконец обернулся:  
– Имя жертвы, оставившей надпись, известно?   
По тому, как нахмурился Хотч, ответ был ясен без слов.   
– А что с той, которую оставил наш неизвестный? – спросила Прентисс. – Рид, у тебя уже есть идеи?  
– Никак не могу подобрать пропущенные буквы, – тот недовольно поджал губы. Было очевидно, насколько сильно его раздражает, что разобраться в этой головоломке пока не удалось. – Что же до «динго88», я считаю, что это попытка жертвы указать на убийцу.  
– Каким образом? – отозвался Морган, и Рид смерил его коротким рассерженным взглядом. – У тебя есть какие-то предположения?  
– Динго – австралийская дикая собака. 88 – натуральное число, по коду радистов оно означает «люблю, целую»; 88 миль в час — скорость, которую должен набрать «Делориан» из трилогии «Назад в будущее» для перемещения во времени; 88 – количество клавиш фортепиано, а так же порядковый номер радия, а еще…  
– Ясно, – прервал его Хотч. – Что из перечисленного тебе хоть о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Рид разочарованно покачал головой.  
– Не ищи сложное объяснение, когда есть простое, – задумчиво протянул Гидеон.   
– Это какое, например? – Рид упрямо вздернул подбородок.   
Гидеон смерил его спокойным взглядом.  
– Вот это мы и должны понять.  
Он поднялся и направился к выходу – на сегодня рабочий день был окончен.  
Следом за ним потянулись и остальные, только Хотч, который вернулся в свой кабинет, похоже, надумал заночевать в офисе. Впрочем, он всегда задерживался позже всех.   
Не хотел бы Морган оказаться на его месте – уж лучше ловля преступников и перестрелки, чем бумажная волокита и непрерывное давление со стороны высокого начальства. Удивительно, как только Хотчу удавалось совмещать семью с такой работой?  
Отвлекшись на собственные мысли, Морган пропустил момент, когда Рид незаметно исчез из поля зрения, казалось, вот он – копается у своего стола, а в следующую минуту офис уже опустел. Внизу, у лифтов, его тоже не оказалось.  
Тянущее чувство тревоги, ни на минуту не утихавшее с прошлого вечера, никуда не делось, только теперь, когда Морган точно знал, что происходит на самом деле, оно лишь усилилось. Слишком большая ответственность вдруг легла на его плечи – найти способ помочь Риду справиться со всем этим дерьмом, не выдав его. Морган до сих пор не был уверен, что поступил правильно, пообещав ничего не говорить. Наверняка, Гидеон уже заподозрил неладное. Да и остальные скоро поймут, что происходит, если Рид и дальше будет так себя вести. Но он дал слово и был намерен его сдержать.


	3. Chapter 3

Этой ночью Морган долго ворочался в постели: спать хотелось, а заснуть не получалось. В итоге он сдался и пошел выгуливать Клуни в ближайший парк, к вящей радости самого пса и недовольству редких парочек, решивших устроить свидание на природе.

В офисе Рид появился позже всех, когда Морган уже успел трижды пожалеть, что не заехал за ним, и собирался ему звонить. Выглядел он так, словно спал за всю ночь часа два - три, в лучшем случае.   
\- Я знаю, что за послание оставил неизвестный.  
Без всякого предисловия, словно продолжая давно начатый разговор, оповестил он и вихрем пронесся через конференц-зал, остановившись у доски с фотографиями.   
Хорошо, если он вообще ложился этой ночью. Сделав вид, что хочет поближе изучить снимки, Морган встал рядом. Глаза Рида за стеклами очков возбужденно блестели, но, вопреки опасениям, зрачки были обычными. Значит, просто бессонная ночь, много кофе, но ничего больше. Уже хорошо. Плохо, что Рид поймал его взгляд и едва заметно нахмурился, видимо, понял, что именно Морган хотел проверить.  
\- Это не английский. Это латынь.   
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, смотрите, - Рид подхватил маркер. – Если мы подставим сюда «u» и сюда «l», а вот здесь оставим пробел, то получим «mea culpa».  
\- Моя вина, - перевел Гидеон.  
\- Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, - нараспев продекламировал Рид. - Так начинается конфи́теор, краткая покаянная молитва, которую читают в начале мессы.  
В воцарившейся тишине Морган слышал, как Рид с шумом втянул воздух, переводя дыхание после своей речи.  
– Похоже, наш неизвестный признается в содеянном, – медленно произнесла Прентисс.   
\- Теперь понятно, - пробормотал Гидеон.  
\- Что понятно?   
\- Почему он писал свое послание, лежа в гробу, - как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Гидеон. – Вчера я попросил криминалистов измерить расстояние от надписи до головного конца крышки до ножного. В каждом случае оно идентично. И не только оно. Все гробы одного и того же размера, однако убитые разного роста и веса, некоторые из них едва поместились внутри. Полагаю, неизвестный сколачивал гроб по своим меркам и перед тем, как заточить туда очередную жертву, сам некоторое время проводил в собственной ловушке.  
– Никтофилия? – удивленно переспросила Прентисс, но Хотч покачал головой.  
– Это не похоже на сексуальные фантазии о смерти, скорее, попытка представить себя на месте своих жертв.   
– Мой вина, моя вина, – Морган задумчиво постукивал кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности столешницы, пытаясь представить, зачем можно укладывать себя в гроб. – Что если это не признание в убийстве, а попытка покаяться в грехе?  
– И жертв он выбирал, исходя из своих представлений о том, что и они тоже повинны, – негромко добавил Рид.  
От нахлынувшего ощущения дежавю хотелось зажмуриться или как следует приложить кулаком по ни в чем не повинной столешнице. Неужели снова? Только этого им и не хватало – еще один религиозный фанатик, будто Хенкеля было мало.   
– Только в чем их вина? И почему такой странный способ наказания?  
– Вот это нам и предстоит выяснить, – подытожил Хотч. – Надо собрать об убитых всю возможную информацию, узнать обычный распорядок дня каждого из них. Только так мы сможем понять, почему неизвестный выбрал именно их.  
– Джонатан Дэвис, полицейский из Балтимора, он единственный, кто жил не в Вашингтоне или пригороде, – Хотч кивнул, и Морган поднялся, подхватив куртку со спинки стула. – Рид?  
Тот отвел взгляд.  
– Я займусь географическим профилем.  
Вот же черт! И ведь сам виноват, не стоило рассматривать его зрачки. А Морган так надеялся, что по дороге в Балтимор у них будет время обо всем поговорить. Надо было не тянуть с разговором, но вчера он побоялся лишний раз давить на Рида, ждал, когда тот немного успокоится. Успокоился, как же! Вон, уже выстроил очередную стену «со мной все хорошо», которую теперь еще попробуй преодолей. И действовать надо быстро, пока это чудо с бешеным IQ не наломало еще больше дров, хотя куда уж больше.

– Морган, ты идешь?  
Прентисс уже стояла в дверях. Кажется, он что-то пропустил.  
– Иду, – бросив на Рида последний взгляд, который тот, впрочем, проигнорировал, Морган покинул конференц-зал. День обещал стать долгим.

 

Балтимор встретил их пасмурным небом без единого проблеска солнца и мелким, моросящим дождем. Словно и не уезжали из Вашингтона или привезли ненастье с собой. Впрочем, отчасти так оно и было.  
Морган и Прентисс расположились в гостиной квартиры Дэвисов, пока миссис Дэвис рассказывала обстоятельства исчезновения супруга.  
– У нас был непростой период в отношениях, – она сидела, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях. – Джереми редко бывал дома, то есть, с его работой у него было вообще мало свободного времени, но тут я стала замечать… Мне казалось, он не хочет проводить время не только со мной, но и с Тимом. Не знаю даже, как сказать, наверное, это все мои собственные глупые мысли, простите.   
Она виновато взглянула на Моргана.   
Спросив, где ванная комната, тот оставил ее наедине с Прентисс. Если он правильно понял, о чем миссис Дэвис не хотела говорить, то она легче расскажет об этом другой женщине, пусть и незнакомой.   
Когда Морган вышел в коридор, из соседней комнаты выскочил карапуз лет пяти и остановился, насторожено рассматривая незваного гостя.  
– Не бойся, – тот показал удостоверение. – Я из ФБР. Ты Тим?  
– Вы пришли из-за папы, – не вопрос – утверждение.   
Морган кивнул.  
– Мама сказала, папа теперь там, – Тим ткнул пальчиком вверх и требовательно спросил. – Это правда?   
Морган медленно выпустил воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы, отчаянно жалея, что не остался в гостиной. Черт с ним со всем, и так же ясно – миссис Дэвис считает, что муж изменял ей! Но нет, надо было играть в благородство. Доигрался.   
Но Тим все еще ждал его слов, и Морган почти почувствовал свою вину, что ответа дать не может, вернее, может, но совершенно не тот, который нужен пятилетнему ребенку.   
– Моя мама говорила мне так же, – наконец сказал он, присев на корточки рядом с Тимом. – Но главное, что папа любил тебя и твою маму.  
– Да. А еще дядю Джима, – сипло всхлипнул Тим, и Морган мысленно обозвал себя болваном, нашел, что сказать ребенку, потерявшему отца. Но поворачивать назад было поздно.  
– А кто такой дядя Джим?   
В попытке как-то отвлечь его, Морган спросил первое, что пришло в голову, и чуть не подавился воздухом, когда услышал ответ.   
– Мой тренер по плаванию. Папа всегда водил меня на тренировки.   
– Как это, любил? – осторожно уточнил Морган, уже предчувствуя недоброе.   
Тим смотрел на него большими доверчивыми глазами:  
– Как все взрослые, с поцелуями. Вот сюда, – он показал на свои губы и с гордостью добавил, – я сам видел.  
Морган мысленно выругался. 

– Она подозревает, что муж изменял ей, я прав? – спросил он, едва они с Прентисс оказались в машине.   
Та кивнула.  
– Да, она считает, что у него была любовница. А что происходит? Ты выглядишь, как гончая, взявшая след. Признавайся, что у тебя на уме.  
\- Сначала мне надо кое-что проверить, - Морган достал сотовый. - Детка, мне нужен телефон семьи Дэнни Саммерса.   
Прентисс молча наблюдала, как он набирает продиктованный Гарсией номер.  
\- Сэм? Это агент Морган, вчера ты упомянул, что твой брат скачивал порно в сети.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Это было гей-порно, так? – Морган не собирался ходить вокруг да около, Сэм чересчур сильно скривился, когда сказал, что брат качал порнушку в сети. Странно, когда такое времяпрепровождение осуждает парень его возраста.   
\- Откуда вы…   
В яблочко, мысленно поздравил себя Морган.  
\- Послушай меня, это важно. Кто-нибудь еще знал о его ориентации?  
\- Да откуда мне знать? Он вроде не особо распространялся об этом, я и сам узнал случайно, когда он забыл закрыть вкладку с этой мерзостью, - в голосе Сэма послышалось нескрываемое отвращение. Так вот что стало причиной раздора между братьями.   
\- А какие отношения у него были с религией? Он посещал церковь?   
\- Церковь? Да вы шутите! - последовал удивленный ответ.  
На этот раз мимо, но Морган и не ожидал, что удача улыбнется ему дважды:  
\- Ясно. Ты нам очень помог, Сэм.  
Он отключился, встретившись с изучающим взглядом Прентисс:  
\- Я так понимаю, ты считаешь, что с любовницей миссис Дэвис промахнулась? Но откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Ее сын видел своего отца с другим мужчиной.   
\- О господи.  
\- Да уж, про Господа он тоже спрашивал, - невесело хмыкнул Морган и нажал на вызов. - Хотч, у меня есть идея, что может связывать жертв. Двое из них скрывали гомосексуальную ориентацию.  
\- Не двое. Ждем вас с Прентисс в участке.   
\- Понял тебя. Скоро будем.  
Наконец-то у Моргана появилось чувство, что они ухватились за правильную ниточку, чтобы распутать этот клубок. 

 

По тому, какое оживление царило в полицейском участке, было ясно, что детектив ожидает получить предварительный профиль уже сегодня. Моргану бы его уверенность. Однако ни Хотча, ни Гидеона еще не было, в конференц-зале обнаружился только Рид, который спал, опустив голову на стол и тихонько посапывая во сне.   
\- Что с ним творится в последнее время? – вполголоса спросила Прентисс, остановившись перед приоткрытой дверью. Вопрос прилетел, как удар под дых, но Морган сумел удержать невозмутимый вид.  
\- А что с ним? – он понизил голос, отступая вглубь коридора – не хватало только, чтобы Рид проснулся и услышал их.  
\- Только не говори, что ничего не замечаешь, он же сам не свой!   
\- Он пережил похищение, - напомнил Морган. – Ему потребуется какое-то время, чтобы придти в себя. Но он справится. А нам следует сконцентрироваться на расследовании.  
\- Говоришь, прямо как Хотч, - Прентисс недовольно покачала головой, но хорошо хоть спорить не стала.  
\- Только не говори об этом Хотчу, - подмигнул Морган. – Пойду раздобуду кофе.   
Сконцентрироваться на расследовании. Как бы не так!  
Все чаще Морган ловил себя на мысли, что теперь его основной задачей было не расследование, а Рид. Который вчера незаметно улизнул из офиса, чтобы избежать разговора; наверняка, не спал всю ночь, разгадывая оставленное неизвестным послание; а теперь уснул, подложив под щеку стопку папок. Еще неделю назад, Морган бы и сам поверил тому, что сказал Прентисс – потребуется время, но Рид справится. Сейчас он уже не был так в этом уверен, и что хуже всего, он пока понятие не имел, как и чем может помочь. 

Когда Морган вернулся с парой стаканчиков, Гидеон и Хотч уже были на месте. Жаль, что Рида уже разбудили. Морган предпочел бы сделать это сам, при других обстоятельствах и совсем не для того, чтобы вручить растворимый кофе.  
Может, оно и к лучшему, что уже разбудили.  
\- Держи, спящий красавец, - он протянул Риду стаканчик, - не весть что, но ничего лучшего не нашлось.  
Тот поднял сонный взгляд, благодарно, совсем как раньше, до всего этого кошмара, улыбнулся, и Морган едва удержался, чтобы не потрепать его по волосам, а обернувшись, поймал на себе изучающий взгляд Гидеона.  
Временами казалось, что тот чуть ли не мысли читает. Хотя, нет, не читает, иначе бы уже давно сообразил, что происходит с Ридом, и вправил ему мозги. На мгновение мелькнувшую мысль все рассказать Гидеону или хотя бы намекнуть, чтобы тот догадался сам, Морган тут же отбросил. Второй раз такой маневр не пройдет. Единственное, чего он добьется этим, в лучшем случае, навсегда потеряет доверие Рида, в худшем - самого Рида.  
Пожалуй, стоит последовать собственному совету, сконцентрировавшись на расследовании, а не размышлять на отвлеченные темы. Хотя бы до конца рабочего дня.  
\- Хотч, ты сказал, у вас есть новости?  
\- Морган, ты уверен, что Дэвис и Саммерс скрывали свою ориентацию? – тот кратко пересказал полученную информацию, и Хотч удовлетворенно кивнул. – Хорошо. Подведем итоги. Трое жертв остаются не идентифицированными. Нам удалось выяснить, что из оставшихся девятерых четверо скрывали гомосексуальную ориентацию, и еще один убитый был открытым геем. Гарсия нашла его страницу в социальных сетях.   
\- Статистически такое совпадение невероятно. - Рид схватил маркер и шагнул к доске. – Вашингтон занимает восьмое место в США по количеству ЛГБТ-населения, в городе и его окрестностях проживает 32,599 гомосексуалов и бисексуалов, что составляет 8,1% от общего числа населения.   
\- Ясно, маловероятно, чтобы из двенадцати убитых шестеро по случайности оказались геями.   
\- Не просто маловероятно, - Рид недовольно поджал губы. – Невозможно.  
\- Понял, понял, - Морган примирительно поднял руки. - И это ставит перед нами очередной вопрос – как убийца смог узнать об их ориентации, если они ее скрывали? Что там у нас: полицейский, продавец, несколько офисных работников среднего звена, двое студентов, учитель. Как они вообще попали в его поле зрения?  
\- Гей-клуб? - пожала плечами Прентисс. – Вдова Дэвиса сказала, что в день исчезновения он собирался провести вечер с друзьями в спорт-баре, но его машина была найдена в Вашингтоне.   
\- Интересно, - Морган достал телефон и поставил его на громкую связь. – Детка, мне нужна твоя магия.  
\- Все, что угодно, сладенький.  
\- Мне нужно знать, где именно была найдена машина Джонатана Дэвиса.  
\- Сейчас, погоди минутку. Есть! Пересечение улиц Лоренс и Кирни, машина была припаркована рядом со Старбаксом.  
\- Умница, а теперь скажи мне, есть ли неподалеку гей-клубы?  
\- Строишь планы на вечер? - в ее голосе послышалась улыбка.  
\- Пока не знаю, это ты мне скажи.  
В повисшей тишине было слышно лишь щелканье клавиш.   
\- Да, есть один, полмили к северу по Кирни. Называется «Австралия», располагается сразу за главным офисом строительной компании «Юджин и сыновья».  
\- Гарсия, - позвал Рид. – А есть ли гей-клубы с названием «динго88»?  
\- Нет, - через минуту отозвалась та.   
\- А обычные, не тематические бары? Посмотри, что в Вашингтоне может так называться? – не сдавался Рид, аж губу закусил от нетерпения.   
\- Погоди-ка, «динго88» это алкогольный коктейль, который подают в той самой «Австралии».  
Рид торжествующе оглядел коллег, словно хотел сказать, ну что, я был прав с самого начала, а вы мне не верили.  
\- Постой, при чем тут коктейль? - Прентисс недоуменно пожала плечами. - По-моему, куда проще было бы оставить название самого гей-клуба, в котором убитый встретил неизвестного.  
\- В условиях длительной гипогликемии и гипоксии имеют место нарушения работы головного мозга. Он просто не смог вспомнить название клуба. Вот и все.  
Предположение Рида выглядело более чем логичным, вполне возможно, что несчастный парень смог вспомнить только коктейль, который пил не задолго до похищения. Осталось только прояснить несколько деталей.  
\- Гарсия, проверь, где были найдены машины других жертв, и есть ли рядом гей-клубы.   
\- Уже, - откликнулась та. – Машина Саммерса была найдена в миле к востоку от той же «Австралии». В остальных случаях ничем не могу помочь - автомобили остались припаркованными у места жительства, работы или учебы.   
\- Спасибо, детка. Ты молодец.  
\- Я всегда молодец.   
Гарсия отключилась, и Морган откинулся на стуле.  
\- Если неизвестный действительно знакомился с жертвами в гей-клубах, это может объяснить, как ему удавалось незаметно привести их в бессознательное состояние. Никто не обратит внимания на подвыпившую парочку.  
Хотч был прав. Нет ничего проще, чем подбросить какую-нибудь дурь в выпивку. В тот же «динго88», будь он неладен. С другой стороны, это многое говорило о неизвестном, его уверенности в себе, умении завести разговор и увлечь собеседника до такой степени, чтобы жертва сама шагнула в ловушку. Не хотелось этого признавать, но он был чертовски умен и опытен в том, что делал. Единственное, что смутно тревожило Моргана, - слишком разные типажи убитых, словно неизвестный выбирал их, не глядя, или намерено искал ничем не похожих друг на друга людей. Но как следует обдумать, что из этого следует, он не успел, отвлекшись на вопрос Прентисс.  
– И все-таки, почему неизвестный выбрал такой способ убийства? Сексуального насилия нет, но, несомненно, наш неизвестный садист.  
\- Кажется, я знаю ответ, - медленно произнес Рид, нервно передернув плечами. – Упоминание об уголовном наказании за мужеложство в Европе впервые встречается в 1267 году в праве немецкого города Аугсбурга. За это преступление светский суд предусматривал смертную казнь через отсечение головы, а духовный – умерщвление голодом в клетке.*   
– Неизвестный не просто убивал своих жертв, он их казнил, – заключил Гидеон в наступившей тишине. – Хотч, скажи детективу, что мы готовы объявить профиль.

 

Буквально четверть часа спустя конференц-зал уже был забит под завязку.   
\- Мы ищем белого мужчину 30 - 35 лет, – без предисловия начал Гидеон, облокотившись о стол. - На работе он занимает высокую должность, педантичен, умен, поддерживает себя в хорошей физической форме, во все стремится быть первым. – Гидеон обвел собравшихся внимательным взглядом, словно ожидал возражений. – Субъект умеет расположить к себе. При первой встрече он производит впечатление вежливого и предупредительного человека, однако близких привязанностей не завязывает, холоден, скрытен.  
\- Особенно тщательно субъект скрывает свою гомосексуальную ориентацию, - продолжил Хотч. - Для поддержания репутации встречается с женщинами, однако серьезные отношения выстроить не в состоянии, живет один. Около двух лет назад, незадолго до первого убийства, в его жизни случилось событие, послужившее триггером, после которого он стал убивать. Учитывая данные профиля, таким событием мог стать гомосексуальный половой контакт.  
\- Субъект религиозен, - подхватила Прентисс, - и считает свою ориентацию грехом. В прошлом он регулярно посещал церковь, однако после случившегося два года назад внезапно прекратил посещения. В его представлении он не совершает убийства, а вершит правосудие, наказывая грешников.  
Морган едва удержался, чтобы не скривиться: сильнее, чем религиозных фанатиков он ненавидел разве что педофилов. И те, и другие всегда непоколебимо уверены в том, что делают благо и только благо, одни – детям, другие – во имя Господа Бога.   
\- Постойте, так его изнасиловали, и теперь он мстит? – переспросил детектив.  
\- Нет, его не насиловали. Возможно, сексуальный контакт произошел в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, но добровольно, - возразил Рид. - Поэтому случившееся лишь усугубило его ненависть к самому себе и своей ориентации. И эта ненависть настолько сильна, что перед тем, как запереть жертву в гробу, он сам проводит там некоторое время. Mea culpa, моя вина – слова, вырезанные субъектом, - начало покаянной молитвы. Это его признание в совершенном грехе, только не в убийствах, а в гомосексуальности. Каждый раз, убивая, на месте очередной жертвы он видит самого себя.   
Закончив говорить, Рид скрестил руки на груди и отступил назад, Морган долго смотрел на него, но он так и не поднял взгляда.  
По конференц-залу пробежал волна разговоров.  
\- Так и знал, что мы ищем какого-то гомика, - с отвращением высказался один из полицейских. Он говорил негромко, но Гидеон все равно услышал.  
\- Нет, мы ищем не гомика.  
\- Как нет? Вы же сами только что сказали, что… - страж порядка обернулся к коллегам в тщетной попытке найти поддержку.  
\- Я сказал, - спокойно продолжил Гидеон, смерив того пристальным взглядом, от которого тот неуютно поежился на своем месте, - что мы ищем человека гомосексуальной ориентации. Так?  
\- Да, сэр, - нехотя отозвался побагровевший полицейский.   
Гидеон едва заметно улыбнулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил.  
\- Мы полагаем, что субъект находит своих жертв в гей-клубах, как минимум, двое из них могли бывать в одном и том же заведении. Поэтому следует начать именно с него, возможно, кто-то из персонала или постоянных посетителей вспомнит субъекта по нашему описанию. Однако нельзя исключать возможности, что он мог посещать и другие гей-клубы.   
\- Субъект умен и легко входит в доверие к новым знакомым. Он водит вместительную машину с затемненными стеклами, скорее всего, джип последней модели. Мы предполагаем, что он что-то подмешивает жертвам в выпивку, чтобы было проще увести их с собой, - Моргану некстати вспомнился позапрошлый вечер, пьяная улыбка Рида, и по спине пробежал нехороший холодок. - Поэтому вы должны обращать особое внимание на рассказы о мужчине, который уводил с собой посетителей, выглядевших пьяными. Особенно если сам он при этом был трезв.  
\- Понятно, - тяжело вздохнул детектив. Не было сомнений, что он совсем не горит желанием совершить прогулку по ночным заведениям. – Тогда не стоит терять времени.  
\- Да, мы отправимся в «Австралию» сегодня же, - подытожил Хотч. - Завтра с утра необходимо созвать пресс-конференцию, чтобы предупредить людей о возможной опасности. Я передам Джей Джей, чтобы она подготовила заявление для прессы. 

 

По тому, как старательно Рид избегал его весь остаток вечера, Морган сразу понял, что он собирается опрашивать потенциальных свидетелей вдвоем с Гидеоном. Однако тот внезапно спутал все карты. У самого входа в «Австралию» он сообщил, что намерен переговорить с управляющим, и исчез внутри прежде, чем Рид успел возразить или пойти с ним.   
\- Ну что, красавчик, похоже, мы с тобой остались вдвоем?  
Тот лишь скривился, услышав привычное прозвище. Да что с ним происходит? Внутри «Австралия» мало чем отличалась от любого другого ночного клуба: такой же полумрак, гул музыки и извивающиеся на танцполе тела. Разве что, девочки танцуют с девочками, а мальчики с мальчиками. Впрочем, Морган и в обычных клубах никогда не обращал внимания, кто с кем. Для него всегда находились привлекательные девушки, а что делают остальные, его не касалось. Что ж, вот и появилась возможность приглядеться. Клуб располагался в просторном зале, разделенном на несколько танцполов, бар и зону отдыха, к которой как раз пробирались Хотч и Прентисс. По случаю начала рабочей недели посетителей было не так много, как наверняка собиралось здесь в выходные дни. И это шло явно не на пользу расследованию: вряд ли субъект наведывается сюда в будни. Морган тронул Рида за локоть, указывая в направлении бара, тот кивнул и двинулся вперед, неловко придерживая сумку одной рукой. Стоило им приблизиться к стойке, как перед ними сразу же возникла симпатичная девушка-бармен.   
\- Что будете пить?  
Морган показал удостоверение, и ее глаза удивленно распахнулись.   
\- У нас не продают наркотики, мы следим за этим. Мне позвать администратора?  
\- Не надо, мы из отдела анализа поведения, - пояснил Рид и тоже достал удостоверение. Он стоял к залу спиной, поэтому не мог видеть, как его рассматривает высокий парень с короткими, выкрашенными в ярко-рыжий цвет волосами и жиденькой бородкой. Зато это прекрасно видел Морган. Одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы парень пожал плечами и отвернулся.   
Испытывая странное удовлетворение, Морган вернулся к разговору с барменом.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Джейн.  
\- Вы давно здесь работаете?   
\- Около года.  
\- Хорошо, Джейн, сейчас я опишу вам человека, а вы постарайтесь вспомнить, не замечали ли кого-то похожего.  
Та кивнула, кокетливо заправив прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Человеку, которого мы ищем, на вид 30-35 лет. Он одет аккуратно, но не броско, вежлив в обращении, знакомится с одинокими мужчинами, всегда заказывая крепкие напитки на двоих, но сам почти не пьет. А вот его спутники пьянеют неестественно быстро и сильно. Когда это случается, он помогает им подняться и выводит на улицу.  
\- Не знаю, не обращала внимания. Люди частенько выпивают больше, чем следовало бы, иногда они уходят сами, иногда им помогают. Я не могу сказать, чтобы кто-то из раза в раз уводил перебравших клиентов. Может, я просто не обращала внимания. Знаете, у меня ужасная память на лица, вот сейчас, например, мне кажется, что я вас где-то видела.  
Она улыбнулась, на этот раз по-настоящему, широко и открыто, и взглянула на Моргана.  
Тот усмехнулся, но не успел ничего ответить.  
\- В таком случае, нам следует поговорить с кем-нибудь из ваших коллег, - Рид резко повернулся и зашагал к противоположному концу стойки, где вторая девушка-бармен как раз обслуживала клиента.  
К сожалению, она тоже не смогла вспомнить ничего полезного, ровно как и остальные опрошенные за этот вечер. Уже направляясь к выходу, Морган снова увидел того самого крашеного парня. На этот раз, Рид тоже заметил обращенный на себя взгляд и нервно передернул плечами.   
\- Да ты пользуешься популярностью, - негромко хмыкнул Морган, досадуя, что парень совсем не подходит под профиль. Было бы приятно надеть на него наручники.  
\- Ты тоже, - в том ему ответил Рид. – Не могу поверить. Даже в заведении, большая часть посетителей которого составляют люди гомосексуальной ориентации, на тебя заглядываются девушки!  
\- Не переживай, красавчик, и у тебя когда-нибудь появится подружка.  
Тот как-то странно покосился на Моргана и молча двинулся к выходу.

Улица дохнула влажной прохладой. Поднявшийся ветер гонял по парковке бумажный пакет, то прижимая его к земле, то подбрасывая в воздух, как разыгравшийся щенок подбрасывает мяч. Наверняка, к утру, если не раньше, пойдет дождь. У дальнего угла соседнего здания, скрытого густой тенью, самозабвенно целовалась парочка, но из-за недостатка света было не разобрать кто это. Из распахнутых дверей клуба вышла Прентисс и остановилась рядом с Морганом, ежась на ветру и стараясь поплотнее запахнуть пиджак. В паре шагов позади них Хотч негромко переговаривался с детективом, дожидаясь Гидеона.  
\- И как улов?  
\- Пусто, - очень не хотелось признавать, но Моргана не оставляло нехорошее предчувствие, что они где-то просчитались. – А у вас?  
\- Не считая того, что каждый второй опрошенный пытался всучить Хотчу номер своего телефона? Никак.  
\- Только не вздумай рассказать об этом Гарсии, - усмехнулся Морган.   
\- Да? Признайся, ты просто завидуешь, потому что не получил ни одного номера.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
Прентисс насмешливо закатила глаза.  
\- Ты бы видел себя со стороны.  
\- Правильно, - Морган выдал свою самую обворожительную улыбку, на которую был способен, - потому что я играю за другую команду. И это видно невооруженным взглядом.  
\- Не спорю. Но ты так следил за Ридом, словно собирался оторвать голову любому, кто приблизится к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. Лично я бы поостереглась подходить.  
\- Кто-то же должен был за ним присматривать.  
Слова сорвались прежде, чем Морган успел задуматься о том, что говорит, а Рид уже смотрел на него с непередаваемой смесью обиды и раздражения. Права была Фран, когда говорила сыну, что две его главные проблемы – длинный язык и непомерное эго, тысячу раз права. Но исправлять положение было поздно. Тем временем, вернулся Гидеон в сопровождении Хотча и детектива Майлза, однако хороших новостей никто из них не принес – ни посетители, ни работники «Австралии» не смогли рассказать ничего полезного. Сама специфика заведения работала против расследования. Морган по собственному опыту знал: в клубы ходят потанцевать, выпить, найти пару на ночь – по отдельности или все вместе. Вряд ли геи в этом хоть чем-то отличаются от гетеросексуалов, и кто-то обратит внимание на подвыпившего парня, которого уводит другой парень. Возможно, убийца и сегодня разгуливал прямо у них под носом, но ничем не выдал себя. Была, правда, вероятность найти зацепку на видео с камер наблюдения, если повезет, но уже завтра. А сегодня оставалось только подвести неутешительные итоги и разойтись по домам.  
Как и вчера, Рид коротко попрощался и попытался исчезнуть до того, как Морган успеет его перехватить. Но на этот раз тот был наготове.   
\- Рид.  
Тот вздрогнул и напрягся.  
\- Пойдем, я тебя подвезу.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Надо, Спенсер. Ты же на ногах засыпаешь, того и гляди вырубишься.  
Приняв молчание за добрый знак, Морган положил руку ему на плечо и легко подтолкнул в направлении машины, но тот моментально высвободился.  
\- Не надо, со мной все нормально, - раздраженно бросил Рид, но, заметив, что Хотч смотрит в их сторону, сдался и последовал в машину вслед за Морганом.  
Всю дорогу ехали молча. Рид отвернулся к окну, задремал или только делал вид, но стоило Моргану припарковаться, моментально закопошился.  
\- Спенсер, подожди минуту.  
Тот застыл с сумкой в руках, но так и продолжил смотреть в окно.  
\- Я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке.  
\- Послушай, - Морган тронул его за плечо, вынуждая обернуться. – Если ты чувствуешь, что это дело слишком сильно давит на тебя, ты всегда можешь взять отгул. Учитывая обстоятельства, ни Хотч, ни Гидеон не станут возражать.  
\- Обстоятельства?   
\- Модус операнди субъекта, - осторожно, только бы на этот раз не сболтнуть лишнего. Моргана не отпускало ощущение, что он не с человеком разговаривает, а обезвреживает бомбу, вот-вот готовую взорваться, - религиозная тематика. Лишние воспоминания тебе сейчас ни к чему.  
\- Сейчас?  
Точно – бомба, и на таймере осталось едва ли пара минут. Но отступать уже поздно.  
\- Да, Спенсер, если ты уже успел забыть вечер субботы, то я нет. Есть специальные программы поддержки…   
\- Ничего мне не нужно! – Рид метнул в него яростный взгляд. - Я выбросил таблетки. Все, конец истории.  
Вот, именно этого Морган и боялся.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - он примирительно поднял руки, признавая свое поражение. – Но если тебе потребуется с кем-то поговорить. О чем угодно поговорить, знай, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. В любое время.   
Прежде чем ответить, Рид долго рассматривал пустынную улицу за лобовым стеклом. Теперь, когда внезапный всплеск злости прошел, он снова выглядел самим собой, только бесконечно усталым и потерянным.   
\- Морган, со мной все нормально, - он выбрался из машины, остановился и бесцветным голосом добавил. – И не надо за мной присматривать.   
Глядя, как тот исчезает в подъезде, Морган уронил голову на скрещенные руки и зажмурился. Плюнуть бы на все и догнать Рида. И Морган бы так и сделал, если бы имел хоть малейшее представление о том, как вести себя с ним и не испортить все окончательно, а заодно не выдать себя. С каждым днем становилось все труднее оставаться просто другом, который проявляет заботу, ограничиваться сдержанными прикосновениями. Прентисс уже что-то заметила, и если продолжать в том же духе, даже Рид поймет рано или поздно. Нет уж, со своей маленькой проблемой Морган справится сам, раньше же как-то справлялся, как бы только разрешить большую проблему.

Осунувшееся лицо, сонливость, раздражительность и вспышки злобы – косвенные признаки зависимости, которая весь прошлый месяц понемногу затягивала Рида, как черная дыра. Пришедшее на ум сравнение вызвало лишь горькую улыбку. Прежний Рид, будь он сейчас рядом, наверняка выдал бы порцию малопонятных фактов о космосе, черных дырах и том, почему некорректно употреблять «затягивало» в данном контексте. Или корректно? Хоть Гугл спрашивай. Мелькнувшая мысль показалась гениальной в своей простоте – наверняка в сети полно информации о наркотической зависимости!   
Три часа и две кружки кофе спустя Морган окончательно понял, насколько ошибался - «полно» ни в коей мере не отражало положение дел. Поисковик выдал поистине громадное число страниц. Столько и за сутки не просмотреть, что уж и говорить о паре часов, но Морган старался. Устроившись на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, он листал сайты клиник, анонимных сообществ поддержки, медицинских колледжей – словом, все страницы, которые Гугл выдал по запросу «помощь при наркомании». Попалась даже пара сомнительных ссылок с предложениями покупки запрещенных препаратов, наверняка, обманка наркополиции. Стоит связаться с продавцом по электронному адресу, и гарантирована куча неприятностей с законом. На этом фоне даже думать не хотелось, где и как достал чертовы таблетки Рид, и насколько сильно он успел засветиться. Но на последний вопрос ответ могло дать разве что время, и это сводило с ума. Надо же было так долго не замечать происходящего, и куда они все смотрели?!  
Морган устало потер глаза и щелкнул по очередной ссылке, которая вывела на форум анонимного общества поддержки страдающих от зависимости служителей закона. Уже кое-что. В главной теме нашелся адрес и расписание встреч, которое Морган наскоро записал в блокнот, чуть ниже шли темы посетителей форума, делившихся своими историями. Он бегло просмотрел несколько веток о деятельности общества и почти готов был свернуть страницу, когда взгляд упал на один из ников. Стрелец78. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось, как сумасшедшее. Это же так очевидно! Динго88. Что, если это не коктейль? Что, если тот несчастный все помнил и указал именно на субъекта. Потому и не было сходства во внешности убитых - субъект не выбирал определенный тип, он попросту не видел жертв до момента похищения. В памяти всплыли слова миссис Грин о том, что ее муж много времени проводил за компьютером. Саммерс, скачивавший порно, очевидно, тоже.  
Морган выпрямился на диване - сон как рукой сняло, будто его окатили ледяной водой – и ввел в строку поиска «динго88, форум». Однако не все оказалось так просто, как он надеялся, поисковик выдал сотни страниц. Сколько же народа выбрало такой ник? И даже изменение запроса на «гей-форум», ситуацию особо не исправило. Уже понимая, что без Гарсии тут не обойтись, но все еще не желая сдаваться, Морган наугад открыл одну из ссылок: какой-то парень рассказывал о своем опыте секса втроем. Судя по тону, писал подросток, который не то что секс втроем, а вообще секс, видел только на ночном канале и в журналах для взрослых. Следующая ссылка – обсуждение размеров половых членов и техника анального секса, еще одна – камин-аут перед родителями, и еще одна – причины гомосексуальности. Научные выкладки, статистика, снова статистика, данные о влиянии гормонального фона матери на развитие плода… Морган и сам не заметил, как принялся читать, с интересом пролистывая страницу за страницей, перескакивая с темы о преимуществах совместного проживания на обсуждение лучших мест для отдыха. Некстати вспомнился прошлый отпуск, испорченный Королем-Рыболовом, и Элль. Узнай та, чем сейчас занят ее коллега, без обиняков бы сообщила ему истинную причину этой полуночной экскурсии. И плевать на запрет составления профиля на коллег. Элль всегда была прямолинейна и порывиста, но как бы сильно Морган ни уважал ее за эти качества, именно они в конце концов разрушили ее жизнь. Он не собирался идти по такому пути.

*Реальный исторический факт, увы. Рид цитирует "Судебную сексологию" Збигнева Лев-Старовича.


	4. Chapter 4

Казалось, три часа сна только усилии усталость, даже кофе не справлялся с желанием прикрыть глаза и вырубиться на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Но расслабляться было рано. Чтобы облегчить задачу Гарсии и узнать, какие форумы посещала хотя бы одна из жертв, Морган с утра отправился в Силвер Спринг. Миссис Грин отдала ноутбук мужа без лишних вопросов, как только услышала, что это может помочь расследованию. Дальнейшее было делом техники - рассказать о своей теории Гарсии, вручить ей ноутбук и ждать. Если только убитый общался на форуме с пресловутым динго88, того можно мигом вычислить по АйПи, а уж дальше этот Динго никуда не денется, пойдет в камеру как миленький. 

Всю дорогу до участка Морган напряженно ждал звонка, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не позвонить Гарсии самому. Еще рано утром он сообщил обо всем Хотчу и надеялся, что вскоре сможет предоставить доказательства. Однако телефон упорно молчал. Неужели Гарсия ничего не нашла? Морган остановился у дверей конференц-зала: судя по доносившемуся разговору, обсуждение было в самом разгаре. Но стоило ему войти, как шум умолк, и все взгляды обратились к нему. Наверняка Хотч уже сообщил команде последние новости.   
Вместо приветствия Морган только покачал головой:   
– Гарсия пока не звонила.  
Рид попытался встретиться с ним взглядом, но Морган проигнорировал его.   
– Никогда бы не стала рассказывать о себе незнакомцу в сети, – сказала Джей Джей, явно возвращаясь к начатому до прихода Моргана разговору. – И уж тем более договариваться о встрече.  
– Как сказал Уайльд, человеку неуютно, когда он говорит о себе. Дайте ему маску, и он расскажет вам всю правду, – задумчиво протянул Гидеон.  
– Анонимность, которую предоставляет сеть, как нельзя лучше подходит на роль такой маски, – закончил за него Хотч.

Звонок раздался только через полчаса, когда у Моргана уже заканчивалось терпение.  
– У меня есть для тебя три новости, сладенький. Хорошая, плохая, а про третью решишь сам. С какой начинать?  
– Начинай по порядку, только подожди минуту, я поставлю тебя на громкую связь.  
В конференц-зале мгновенно воцарилась полная тишина.  
– Поняла тебя. Итак, хорошая новость. Ты был прав, мистер Грин посещал тематический форум, он даже сохранил пароль доступа, не очень разумно с его стороны, но тем лучше для нас. Но самое главное – он действительно общался с неким юзером, ник которого – динго88. Они вели оживленную переписку в личных сообщениях и назначили встречу, догадайся когда? Правильно, в день исчезновения Грина!  
– Гарсия, скажи, что ты вычислила его АйПи.  
– А вот это уже плохая новость. Этот Динго умен, он провел свой протокол через сервера иностранных компаний, прости, но я не могу его вычислить.   
Морган беззвучно выругался.  
– А третья?  
– Наш субъект общался не только с Грином. Больше всего его сообщений, в том числе недавних, в темах юзера «ЛексВэйн». И вот его АйПи я вычислила! Записывайте адрес.  
– Детка, ты чудо!   
\- Знаю-знаю, – довольно усмехнулась Гарсия. – И у меня есть еще кое-что. По этому адресу проживает Джоанна Эллиот со своим шестнадцатилетним сыном Алексом.  
Не оставалось никаких сомнений, кто скрывается под ником «ЛексВэйн». И кто мог стать следующей жертвой.  
– Гарсия, – позвал Хотч. – Мне нужен их телефон.

Джоанна Эллиот очень удивилась звонку из ФБР, однако пообещала дождаться их приезда и никуда не выпускать сына. Но даже теперь, когда торопиться было в общем-то некуда, Моргана не оставляло дурное предчувствие, что они не успевают. По загруженному пробками городу пробирались, как по заваленному буреломом лесу. Медленно, слишком медленно. А субъект все еще был на шаг впереди, надежно скрытый всемирной паутиной. Он и сам казался Моргану пауком, раскинувшим свою смертоносную сеть, в которую попадаются мелкие букашки. А сколько еще подобных монстров скрывает Интернет: десяток, сотню, тысячу? Даже Рид со своими знаниями вряд ли мог бы дать приблизительный ответ. Впрочем, у него и не спросишь. После неудачной попытки встретиться с Морганом взглядом в конференц-зале, он больше никак не пытался поддерживать контакт. Даже поехал вопреки обыкновению в одной машине с Хотчем и Гидеоном. Впрочем, сейчас Моргану было не до выяснения отношений. 

Джоанна Эллиот открыла сразу, словно дежурила у двери. Высокая, худая, в огромных круглых очках, она казалась хрупкой и встревоженной. Однако стоило ей заговорить, в ее голосе послышались металлические нотки.  
– Агент Хотчнер, я правильно поняла? По телефону вы сказали, что мой сын может помочь расследованию ФБР. Что случилось? Алекса в чем-то обвиняют?  
Она встала в дверях, сложив руки на груди.  
– Нет, миссис Эллиот.  
– Мисс.  
– Простите, мисс. Ваш сын является важным свидетелем в расследовании, которым занимается моя команда.   
– Думаю, дальнейший разговор нам лучше продолжить внутри, – вежливо улыбнулся Гидеон. – Вы позволите?  
Вслед за мисс Эллиот они прошли в аккуратно убранную гостиную. Внимание Моргана сразу привлекла одна деталь: каминная полка пестрила фотографиями, на большинстве из которых были изображены мисс Эллиот с сыном, однако недавних снимков почти не было, словно их отношения внезапно дали трещину.  
– Нам необходимо поговорить с Алексом, – мягко произнес Гидеон, дождавшись, пока все усядутся.   
– Не раньше, чем вы объясните мне, что происходит.   
Прентисс взглянула на Хотча, и тот едва заметно кивнул. Теперь предстояло действовать максимально осторожно, чтобы расспросить Алекса, не выдав его тайну.  
– Скажите, Алекс много времени проводит за компьютером?  
– Как и все мальчишки его возраста, – пожала плечами мисс Эллиот. – А почему вы спрашиваете?  
– У нас есть веские основания полагать, что он ведет в сети переписку с человеком, которого мы подозреваем в серийных убийствах.  
– Убийствах? – мисс Эллиот сжала диванную подушку с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
– Да, он находит своих жертв, общаясь в Интернете. Поэтому нам необходимо поговорить с Алексом.  
– Он наверху, в своей комнате, вторая дверь налево по коридору. Он должен был ехать на экскурсию с классом, но вчера почему-то сказал, что останется дома.   
– Морган, Рид, – коротко распорядился Хотч.  
Под размеренное тиканье больших настенных часов Рид поднялся и первым направился к лестнице. 

Табличка «не входить» была лучше любых объяснений. Морган бы непременно усмехнулся подростковому максимализму, если бы только сам некогда не нацарапал подобное послание на куске картона. Из комнаты доносились хрипы какого-то рок-певца и раскатистые стоны бас-гитары, приглушенные закрытой дверью. Вот теперь Морган все-таки фыркнул себе под нос, постучал, и Рид молча отступил на шаг в сторону, предоставляя ему право начать разговор первому. Они все еще не сказали друг другу ни слова. На памяти Моргана такого еще не случалось.  
– Сейчас убавлю громкость, ма, – раздалось из комнаты, и музыка действительно стала тише.  
Насмешливо покачав головой, Морган достал удостоверение и толкнул дверь  
Наверное, мало кто смог бы остаться спокойным, увидев на пороге своей комнаты вместо мамы двух агентов ФБР. Алекс точно не смог. Он застыл у компьютера с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, длинные русые волосы упали на глаза, но он даже не заметил этого. Только рассмотрев удостоверение и удостоверившись в том, что агентов действительно впустила его мать, Алекс немного успокоился и уселся на кровать, подобрав под себя длинные ноги. Худой и угловатый, он был неимоверно похож на Рида, если не считать растянутой майки и штанов с эмблемой «Адидас», которые – Морган в этом не сомневался – Рид не надел бы и под дулом пистолета.  
– Алекс, у нас есть к тебе несколько вопросов.  
Тот нервно хохотнул.  
– Да я уже понял. А это надолго?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
Морган уже догадывался, какой ответ услышит, и не ошибся.  
– Мы собирались встретиться с другом.  
– И познакомились вы с ним в Интернете.  
Алекс ошарашено уставился на Моргана.  
– Откуда вы знаете? Вы же не следите за всеми пользователями сети? Или следите?  
Морган ожидал, что Рид сейчас пустится в пространные рассказы о теориях заговора, однако тот продолжал молчать, облокотившись о стену. Видимо, придется справляться одному.  
– Нет, не следим. Но мы знаем, что ты переписывался на тематическом форуме с человеком, ник которого «динго88». Нам нужно, чтобы ты рассказал о нем.  
Услышав это, Алекс аж подпрыгнул на кровати.  
– Зачем? Что с ним не так? Он не предлагал мне наркоту и ничего такого, если вы об этом.  
– Мы подозреваем этого человека в серийных убийствах, – Рид вклинился в разговор столь внезапно, что Морган и слова вымолвить не успел. – Он знакомится в сети, какое-то время ведет переписку, чтобы усыпить бдительность жертвы, потом назначает встречу и похищает.   
– Этого быть не может!   
– Почему ты так думаешь?   
– Потому что… – Алекс беспомощно развел руками. – Не знаю, он не похож на убийцу. Он рассказал мне о себе, о том, каково ему было в школе. Вы просто не понимаете! И сегодня мы не собирались делать ничего такого, просто посидеть в кафе.  
– Где именно?  
– В Старбаксе на пересечении улиц Лоренс и Кирни.  
– Это он выбрал место встречи?  
– Да, а что?  
– Там нашли машину одной из жертв. Как вы собирались узнать друг друга? Ты отправил ему свою фотографию?  
– Я что, по-вашему, похож на идиота? Нет, конечно. Я описал ему себя и сказал, что буду в красной бейсболке.  
– Ясно. Алекс, нам нужен доступ к вашей переписке.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, тот поднялся с кровати и устроился перед монитором. Через пару минут он уступил место Риду и, не поднимая взгляда, спросил:  
– Вы расскажете матери о форуме? О моей… моей ориентации?   
Видно было, что слова дались ему нелегко.  
– Расслабься, парень. Это твоя жизнь, и ты волен распоряжаться ей по своему усмотрению.   
– Да вы прямо как наш школьный психолог, – буркнул Алекс. – Еще бы сказали, что нет ничего невозможного, все в твоих руках. Вы просто не понимаете, каково таким, как я. Каково это – стыдиться самого себя. Как будто я мог выбирать.  
Морган нахмурился.   
– Запомни. Кто бы что ни говорил, – в гомосексуальности нет ничего постыдного. Нельзя стыдиться того, кто ты есть.   
Если бы только Морган мог сказать о себе то же самое. Он до сих пор не был уверен, как бы все сложилось, скажи он Карлу «нет» хоть раз. Но он не сказал. Слишком многое стояло на кону. Все в его маленьком мирке было завязано на спортивную стипендию, и чтобы получить ее, приходилось платить. Морган и платил – тем единственным, что ему принадлежало – своим телом. Но каждый раз, обещая себе не стонать, не подаваться навстречу прикосновениям, не возбуждаться от шарящих по телу рук, он нарушал обещание. Наслаждение смешивалось с ненавистью и отвращением к самому себе, но всякий раз оказывалось сильнее. Не потому ли он так ни разу и не сказал «нет»?   
– Это наш субъект, и у нас осталось два часа до назначенной встречи, – слова Рида прозвучали словно издалека, и воспоминания о прошлом отодвинулись на задворки сознания, уступив место насущным проблемам. Наиболее логичным решением казалась ловля на живца, но Алексу не исполнилось и семнадцати, да и мисс Эллиот не позволит использовать сына. А искать человека с подходящей внешностью не осталось времени. Если бы только Алекс был осмотрительнее! Но теперь ничего не поделаешь, придется иметь дело с тем, что есть. Морган поднялся и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Алекс, ты нам очень помог, – тот молча кивнул. – И запомни то, что я тебе сказал. Никогда не стыдись себя из-за того, каким родился. Никогда.  
Вряд ли Алекс поверил, слишком горькой вышла его ухмылка, но ничего не ответил.  
Прав был Рид: не стоит давать советов, которым не можешь следовать сам. Тысячу раз прав. И сейчас, чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд, Морган не смог заставить себя посмотреть тому в глаза.

Разумеется, мисс Эллиот отказалась. После короткого диалога она оставила агентов переговариваться в гостиной, а сама ушла наверх, без лишних слов дав понять, что свою позицию менять не намерена. Морган не мог ее винить: вряд ли какая-то мать захочет, чтобы ее сын выступал в роли живой приманки для маньяка. Но шансы на поимку субъекта теперь были равны нулю – если Алекса не окажется в назначенном месте, тот просто уйдет, а они даже не поймут, что это был он.   
Похоже, не одного Моргана терзали подобные мысли, потому что Рид, уже некоторое время напряженно разглядывавший пасмурное небо за окном, неожиданно сказал:  
– Мы можем использовать другую приманку.  
– Это кого же? – устало поинтересовалась Прентисс, – Алекс описал свою внешность субъекту, найти человека с подходящими данными за полтора часа до встречи нереально.  
От одного взгляда на Рида у Моргана пробежал холодок по спине. Похоже, в одной гениальной голове созрел совершенно идиотский план.   
– Меня.  
Исключено!  
Не пойдет!   
Редко когда Морган и Хотч бывали в чем-то настолько единодушны. Рид нетерпеливо взмахнул руками, оглядел коллег.   
– У нас нет другого выхода. Субъект знает о расследовании из новостей, большая удача, что он назначил Алексу встречу. Но если тот не явится, субъект почувствует неладное и заляжет на дно. Мы же его никогда не поймаем. Мы должны использовать приманку. Это наш единственный шанс!  
– Ты в этом не участвуешь.  
– Хотч, – теперь Рид смотрел только на него. – Я похож на Алекса внешне: у нас одинаковое телосложение, сходные длинна и цвет волос, а если я надену бейсболку, то субъект просто не сможет заметить подмену!  
– Слишком опасно, – возразил Морган. – У нас даже нет времени, чтобы спланировать операцию.  
Разумеется, он понимал, что высказанное предложение единственно верное, и если бы на роль приманки можно было взять его самого, согласился бы без лишних раздумий. Но допустить, чтобы в непосредственной близости от субъекта оказался Рид, не мог.  
– Мне тоже не нравится эта идея, но Рид прав, – сказала Прентисс, и Морган чуть не выругался вслух. Останавливало лишь то, что она пришла в команду позже и не могла знать, при каких обстоятельствах у Элль случился срыв. Морган уже собирался возразить, когда Рид снова заговорил.  
– У нас остался один час и сорок семь минут. Если мы не используем эту возможность, другой уже не будет. Субъект уйдет и продолжит убивать. Он не остановится, – в обычно спокойном голосе зазвучала несвойственная ему сталь. – Хотч, Гидеон, – вы же понимаете, что я прав.  
На Моргана он даже не взглянул, словно того вообще не существовало.  
Губы Хотча сжались в тонкую линию.   
– Рид, ты уверен, что готов?   
– Это моя работа, и я полностью уверен, что могу ее выполнить. Гидеон?   
Тот молча смотрел на каминную полку с фотографиями, нетрудно было догадаться, о чем он сейчас размышляет.   
– Если бы мы не успели, сегодня вечером Алекс Эллиот был бы уже у субъекта. И если мы не поторопимся, то на его месте окажется кто-то другой, – добавил Рид.  
Оторвавшись от созерцания снимков, Гидеон перевел взгляд на Рида, потом – на Моргана, и тот с ужасающей ясностью осознал: согласится.   
– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Гидеон.   
– Но действовать надо быстро, у нас мало времени.   
С этими словами Рид направился к выходу.

Морган догнал его только на крыльце, однако не успел и слова сказать, как тот развернулся.   
– Считаешь, что я не справлюсь? Что я слабак, который недостаточно компетентен для полевой работы и может только шарады разгадывать?  
– Остынь, парень, никто так не считает.   
– Ты забываешь, что я половозрелый мужчина, а не подросток, Морган, – Рид метнул в него яростный взгляд. – И агент ФБР, так же как и ты. Я прекрасно знаю, что делаю. Не надо меня опекать.  
– Спенсер…  
– Нет, Морган, – голос Рида внезапно стал тихим и хриплым, словно ему мешал говорить ком в горле. – Ты просил довериться тебе. Почему же ты сам мне не доверяешь?   
Если бы только Морган знал, что ответить на его вопрос, что сказать или сделать, как преодолеть разрастающуюся между ними пропасть... С минуту Рид смотрел прямо на него, а потом, невесело хмыкнув, ушел к машине. Морган еще долго стоял на крыльце, пока дверь дома вновь не распахнулась у него за спиной. Хотч остановился рядом и с непроницаемым выражением лица спросил:  
– Ты хотел добавить что-то еще, о чем я не знаю?   
Сейчас или никогда. Действительно ли Рид выбросил таблетки? Или он сейчас принял решение, не полностью отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях? Рид стоял у машины, повернувшись к ним спиной, ветер трепал его длинные волосы, которые он то и дело заправлял за уши. Гений, агент ФБР, Спенсер…  
Морган встретил пристальный взгляд Хотча, чувствуя, что еще сильно пожалеет о принятом решении.   
– Во время операции я займу позицию рядом с Ридом.  
Что ж, все правильно: хочешь заслужить доверие, доверяй сам.  
– Хорошая мысль, – проходя мимо них, Гидеон одобрительно кивнул Моргану, и у того в который уже раз мелькнула шальная мысль, что старый лис видит их всех насквозь. 

За время службы в полиции, особенно за восемнадцать месяцев под прикрытием, Морган хорошо усвоил, что подготовленная второпях операция равносильна провалу.   
И сейчас весь его опыт оперативной работы буквально кричал, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет. Не может выйти. Слишком неудобное место встречи выбрал субъект: широкая улица, кафе у самого перекрестка, рядом со станцией метро. Толпы людей, снующих туда-сюда, закрывают весь обзор, в том числе и на парковку. Слишком мало времени, чтобы как следует осмотреться. Они и места-то свои заняли минут за пятнадцать до назначенного времени. Что, если субъект пришел раньше и что-то заподозрил? Даже погода и та, казалось, взбунтовалась против них: поднялся ветер, небо постепенно затягивало тучами, готовыми вот-вот обрушить на город потоки воды.  
Морган поправил обертку букета, который уже пару раз перекладывал из руки в руку, и огляделся, словно ожидал опаздывающую на свидание девушку.   
В десяти метрах от него, напротив входа в кафе, стоял высокий худой парень в джинсах и серой толстовке. Из-под нахлобученной на голову бесйболки во все стороны торчали каштановые пряди. Если не знать наверняка, и не догадаешься, что это Рид.   
Он-то и тревожил Моргана больше всего. После их короткой стычки тот вел себя подчеркнуто профессионально, даже, пожалуй, слишком: стоически вытерпел переодевание, краткий инструктаж, и спокойно подтвердил, что готов. На Моргана он не взглянул ни разу, но тот буквально чувствовал исходившее от того напряжение. Еще бы. Риду предстояло не только войти в контакт с субъектом, но и дождаться, пока тот не попытается напоить его кофе со снотворным. В противном случае они просто не смогут ничего доказать. Но прошло уже двадцать минут, а субъект все еще не появился. Почувствовал неладное и ушел?  
Морган снова огляделся в поисках «девушки»: на Рида никто не обращал внимания. Если не считать Прентисс, которая устроилась внутри Старбакса за крайним от окна столиком. Ни от нее, ни от Хотча или Гидеона никаких сигналов не поступало, и Морган уже склонялся к мысли, что субъект не придет, когда заметил его. Высокий темноволосый мужчина с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках двигался прямиком к Риду. Не сводя с него взгляда, Морган поднес букет к лицу, будто рассматривал цветы, и негромко сообщил в спрятанный внутри микрофон, что видит субъекта.   
– Мы рядом. Заговори с ним, как только он передаст тебе кофе, он наш.  
Ответить Рид уже не успевал: предполагаемый субъект подошел достаточно близко, чтобы услышать разговор.  
В первое мгновение показалось, что предчувствие неудачи обмануло, и все начало складываться как по нотам. Субъект спросил время, Рид ответил, они обменялись еще парой ничего не значащих реплик о погоде, но вместо того, чтобы отдать кофе, мужчина извинился и прошел мимо. Ему навстречу уже спешила девушка. Промашка. Морган выдохнул и чуть не подавился воздухом, когда в наушнике раздался тихий голос:  
– Вижу цель в трех часах справа.  
У парковки, куда указывал Рид, стоял парень в сером пиджаке и пристально смотрел в его сторону. В руках он держал стаканчик с эмблемой Старбакса, но подходить ближе, похоже, не собирался. Наоборот, уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. И Рид сделал единственно возможное – сам пошел навстречу субъекту, все дальше уходя из безопасной зоны. Приказ оставаться на месте он проигнорировал. Морган коротко выругался. Тот факт, что он сам в подобной ситуации поступил бы аналогичным образом, никак не уменьшал желания как следует встряхнуть гения. Но это потом. Сейчас же оставалось лишь следовать за Ридом на безопасном расстоянии и надеяться, что субъекту не вздумается затащить его в одну из припаркованных рядом машин. Ничего хорошего Морган уже не ждал.  
Краем глаза он наблюдал за тем, как Рид остановился в паре шагов от субъекта. Уже на первых репликах не осталось никаких сомнений: парень в сером пиджаке принял Рида за Алекса, он и есть динго88. Теперь дело было за малым. Однако чем ближе Морган подбирался к нему, тем дальше к парковке тот отступал, словно чувствовал слежку. И что хуже всего - Рид следовал за ним! Когда до припаркованных у дороги машин оставалась всего пара метров, стало очевидно - больше ждать нельзя. Но в последний момент все пошло совершенно не так: каким-то чудом субъект заметил маневр и с силой оттолкнул Рида, тот споткнулся, неловко взмахнул руками и рухнул прямо под ноги Моргану. Из опрокинутого стаканчика на асфальт брызнул кофе. Краткого замешательства оказалось достаточно, чтобы неизвестный первым добрался до парковки. Серебристый джип сорвался с места, мгновенно набирая скорость. Морган едва успел отскочить в сторону, припал на одно колено, но тут же поднялся на ноги и кинулся к своей машине. Взъерошенный Рид оказался на пассажирском сиденье мгновеньем позже.   
– Какого черта ты пошел за ним?   
– Если бы я этого не сделал, он бы ушел.  
– Он и так ушел, – зло бросил Морган, выезжая на дорогу. – Почти.   
Вдалеке виднелся быстро удаляющийся джип.

Раздражение из-за провалившегося захвата странным образом смешивалось со злостью на Рида, который так по-идиотски подставился. Но развивать тему Морган не стал. Не хватало только поругаться во время преследования.  
Сквозь треск в наушнике пробивались обрывки распоряжений Хотча, которые тот отдавал полицейским. Послышался вой сирен. Морган крепче сжал руль и прибавил скорости, лавируя в потоке машин. Джип буквально пролетел перекресток перед тем, как загорелся красный. Кем бы ни был этот парень, водил он мастерски. Морган едва успел проскочить следом, избежав столкновения, как позади раздался оглушительный скрежет. Одну из полицейских машин протаранил фургон, в который тут же врезались еще два автомобиля. В считанные секунды перекресток оказался полностью блокирован, из-под капота одной из машин полыхнуло пламя. 

– Хотч, мы у него на хвосте, он движется прямо по Кирни, – коротко сообщил Морган и, выслушав ответ, отключился. – У пересечения с Мичиган стрит нашего беглеца будут ждать.  
– Кордон надо выставлять не там.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
– В пяти милях по Мичиган стрит ремонт дороги, для проезда открыта лишь одна полоса. Он не рискнет застрять в пробке, поэтому повернет к складским территориям, оттуда есть съезд на шоссе, – не дожидаясь ответа, Рид достал телефон. Пока он пересказывал свои соображения Хотчу, субъект действительно свернул направо, и в спешке перестраивающийся вслед за ним Морган едва не зацепил вольво.   
– Я же говорил!  
Из-за невозможности отвлечься от дороги Морган не видел лица Рида, однако самодовольного тона оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы тщательно сдерживаемое раздражение наконец вырвалось на волю.   
– И откуда ты такой выискался на мою голову?   
Дорога теперь пролегала между трехэтажными зданиями старой постройки. Парковки здесь предусмотрено не было, и машины стояли прямо вдоль обочины. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что какому-нибудь умнику не взбредет в голову выехать в самый неподходящий момент, перегородив проезд.  
– Если бы ты читал сводки дорожной службы, то сам бы все знал. Это общедоступная информация, не моя вина, что ты ей пренебрегаешь.  
– Ты всерьез считаешь, что я должен тратить время на такую ерунду?  
– Ты работаешь в правительственной организации, поэтому должен знать такие вещи.  
– Да что с тобой такое!  
– Что со мной? Знаешь, Морган, то же самое я могу спросить у тебя. Ты весь день пытаешься доказать, что я профессионально некомпетентен.  
– Я пытаюсь не допустить, чтобы твои эмоции возобладали над здравым смыслом. Потому что не собираюсь еще раз смотреть, как ты умираешь.  
– Еще раз?  
– Камера была включена, Рид, – развивать мысль не хотелось, но пути назад уже не было. – Я видел, как ты задыхаешься, и одного раза мне, знаешь ли, хватило.  
– Ты забываешь…  
– Да-да, помню, ты половозрелый мужчина.   
– Иногда я тебя просто не понимаю, – тихо проговорил Рид. – Все, кого я знаю, так или иначе показывают, как ко мне относятся, но только не ты.   
– И что же во мне такого непонятного, красавчик?   
Лишь необходимость следить за дорогой удерживала от желания повернуться и проверить, уж не шутит ли Рид. Не может он не понимать, что Морган пытается его защитить? Или может?  
– Сначала ты проявляешь внимание и даже заботу, но стоит мне поверить, что тебе действительно небезразличен, как ты начинаешь издеваться.   
– Издеваться? – еще никогда слова не причиняли такой боли. В этот момент Морган почти ненавидел Рида за то, что тот не понимает или не хочет понимать, насколько ошибается.  
– Ты только что назвал меня красавчиком в 987-ой раз. Сначала я думал, что... Впрочем, не важно. Это же очевидно, что моя внешность не соответствует стандартам мужской красоты и сексуальной привлекательности, поэтому обращение «красавчик» следует понимать как пренебрежительное прозвище.

Вслед за джипом они пронеслись по узкой дороге к воротам, отделяющим складские территории. От удара бампером створки разлетелись в разные стороны и остались далеко позади, а Морган никак не мог поверить собственным ушам. Рид считает, что над ним издеваются. Всерьез считает. И в упор не видит очевидного.   
– Каким еще стандартам? – ошалело переспросил Морган. Внутри закипала бесконтрольная ярость, готовая вырваться на волю от одного неверного слова. Погоня, субъект и пыльная дорога между складами отодвинулись на второй план, а Рид только подливал масла в огонь:  
– Современное общество…  
– Плевал я на современное общество! – Рид захотел объяснений? Будут ему объяснения! – А знаешь почему? Потому что я, именно я, а не какое-то там общество считаю тебя красивым!   
– Ты не…  
\- И сексуально привлекательным! - зло припечатал Морган, почти сорвавшись на крик. – И если ты этого еще не понял, то ты просто идиот.  
Обида жгла изнутри, но он даже не думал о том, сколько лишнего наговорил. Наоборот, отчаянно хотелось, чтобы до Рида наконец дошло, а уж потом… Обдумать, что может произойти после, Морган не успел.  
Прямо перед ним джип внезапно вильнул в сторону, на полной скорости протаранил дощатую стену с вывеской «моторные масла» и исчез внутри склада. Морган ударил по тормозам. Теперь счет шел на секунды. Он уже выскочил наружу, на ходу вытаскивая пистолет, но Рид крепко схватил его за локоть.  
– Морган!  
Он уже чувствовал, что не успевает, но все равно собирался вытащить подозреваемого.  
– Не сейчас…   
Продолжение фразы потонуло в грохоте взрыва. Ударной волной их швырнуло вперед, сбив с ног и протащив по асфальту. В последнее мгновение Морган перекатился, закрывая Рида собой от летящих в их сторону обломков. Дохнуло гарью и жаром, на асфальт посыпались тлеющие куски складской обшивки. Рид закашлялся, неловко ткнулся носом Моргану в щеку, да так и замер, не шевелясь и, кажется, почти не дыша. Только сердце гулко колотилось в груди. Морган ощущал его, как свое собственное. Слишком близко, одуряюще, непозволительно близко. Силясь справиться с так некстати проснувшимся желанием, Морган прикрыл глаза буквально на секунду, и тут же почувствовал неуверенное прикосновение сухих губ. Никогда, в самых диких своих фантазиях, он не мог представить, что Рид поцелует его вот так: отчаянно и неловко, будто был не уверен, что знает, как это делается. Ошеломленный, Морган отстранился: Рид смотрел снизу вверх с таким ужасом, словно только что получил смертный приговор.   
– Морган, прости, я неправильно тебя понял, я думал…   
Все произошло слишком быстро. Громыхнул еще один взрыв, что-то тяжелое с силой ударило по затылку, и в голове зашумело. Идиот. Морган так и не понял, сказал ли это вслух или только подумал, прежде чем окончательно отключиться.


	5. Chapter 5

Автор прекрасной иллюстрации в тексте главы ~MoritoAkira http://moritoakira.deviantart.com/

Кажется, кто-то поддерживал его под затылок. Кажется, этим кем-то был Рид. А может, и нет, потому что когда Морган пришел в себя, первым, что он увидел, было серое небо в пелене туч.   
– Сэр, вы меня слышите? – к нему склонилась темнокожая женщина в форменной куртке парамедика.  
– Рид, – прохрипел Морган, пытаясь сесть на каталке, но в голове стоял такой гул, что от этой идеи пришлось на время отказаться. Рид его... А он... О нет! Словно фильм-катастрофа: сначала невозможно поверить, что такое бывает, а потом непонятно, как из всего этого выбираться.  
\- Значит, слышите, - удовлетворенно кивнула парамедик. - Посмотрите на меня, сколько пальцев вы видите?  
\- Три.  
Парамедик нахмурилась.  
\- Сэр, вы долго были без сознания, вам необходимо в больницу.  
\- Я в норме, - Морган все-таки сел, не в первый раз он получает по голове, да и наверняка не в последний. - Не надо мне ни в какую больницу.  
На месте склада дымились обугленные обломки, вокруг которых сновали полицейские и пожарные. Неподалеку, за натянутой заградительной лентой, стояла еще одна скорая. Со смесью тревоги и облегчения Морган наблюдал, как из нее выбрался Рид и в сопровождении Гидеона направился к черному джипу. Но на пол дороги внезапно остановился, словно шестым чувством уловил чужой взгляд, и медленно повернулся. Морган забыл, как дышать. Взъерошенный и ссутулившийся, Рид выглядел абсолютно потерянным, будто из него враз вытянули все жизненные силы. Даже на том кладбище, где его едва не убил Хенкель, он выглядел лучше.  
Не обращая внимания на тошноту и головную боль, Морган попытался слезть с каталки, пока его еще не засунули в "скорую". Сейчас его волновал только Рид, который неизвестно что сам себе напридумывал и теперь казнил себя за выдуманные грехи. Какой же идиот, какие же они оба идиоты!  
– Агент, – парамедик недовольно уперла руки в бока, преграждая Моргану путь. – У вас сотрясение мозга и, возможно, гематома, вам надо в больницу.  
– Никуда мне не…  
– Он поедет, – Хотч появился незаметно и совершенно некстати. – Считай это приказом.  
Морган смерил его недовольным взглядом, но остановился. По крайней мере, теперь можно было выяснить хоть какие-то подробности.  
– Что с Ридом?  
– Пара ушибов и ссадин, ничего серьезного. Возьмет отгул на пару дней и будет в порядке.  
– Его ты в больницу не отправляешь, – буркнул Морган, но Хотч и глазом не моргнул.  
– Не он был без сознания, когда мы приехали.  
– Ладно, – Морган уже чувствовал, что выкрутиться не получится. – А моя машина?  
– Я прикажу отогнать ее к твоему дому. Ключи будут у меня, заберешь, как только тебя осмотрят врачи и подтвердят, что твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.  
Возражать дальше не имело смысла, поэтому Морган улегся обратно на каталку и устало прикрыл глаза, однако сдаваться так просто он не собирался.

С врачами, как с полицией – все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас. Поэтому Морган старался лишний раз не жаловаться, и после рентгена и повторного осмотра был выпущен на свободу с предписанием вызывать скорую в случае малейшего ухудшения. Как он и предвидел, никакого кровоизлияния. Об обещании отдыхать и не перенапрягаться он забыл, едва выбравшись на улицу под проливной дождь. Хорошо еще, что удалось быстро поймать такси, однако на этом везение закончилось.

В том, что Рид не ответит на звонок, сомнений почти не было. Но по пути в офис Морган упрямо набирал его номер раз за разом с одним и тем же результатом: абонент выключен или находится вне зоны доступа. Чтоб его, этого абонента! Наконец, Морган с раздражением запихнул бесполезный телефон обратно в чехол.  
– С подружкой поругался? – добродушно хмыкнул водитель, заметив его манипуляции. Вопрос застал врасплох, пару мгновений Морган тупо рассматривал бегущие по стеклу струи воды, прежде чем устало прикрыть глаза.  
– Вроде того.  
В больнице было как-то не до размышлений о произошедшем, настойчивые вопросы дежурного врача и осмотр отвлекали, не давая сосредоточиться, да и головная боль не улучшала ситуацию. Зато в такси, под убаюкивающий шелест дождя, мысли хлынули лавиной. До сегодняшнего дня Морган, как оказалось, многого не знал о Риде. Или нет, догадывался, но предпочитал считать его наивным девственником, который ничего не понимает и даже флиртовать не умеет. Впрочем, насчет девственника Морган пока своего мнения не изменил, хотя предпочитал об этом не задумываться. Одно слетевшее с языка недопризнание и один недопоцелуй - не так уж много. Пока они не зашли слишком далеко, еще есть шанс вернуть все, как было раньше, к безобидным шуткам и ничего не значащему флирту. Рид же не идиот, он тоже должен понимать, что в существующих обстоятельствах все против них. Устав ФБР, запрещающий отношения между агентами, не самая простая работа, которая отнимает все время. Да и какие могут быть отношения при его, Моргана, прошлом! Кто знает, сможет ли он вообще прикоснуться к мужчине после всего, что с ним сделал Карл? Или хуже, и влечение к Риду - лишь извращенный результат детской травмы. Вот же она, статистика: многие педофилы в детстве сами перенесли сексуальное насилие.  
Морган сжал кулаки, борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой: будь ты проклят, Карл, будь ты тысячу раз проклят.

Ужасно не хотелось этого признавать, но... Может, Рид и идиот, да вот только сам Морган - трус, который пытается найти себе оправдание, прячась за правилами и условностями. Который когда-то давно не смог сказать "нет", потому что испугался, и теперь боится ничуть не меньше, только на этот раз, сказать "да". Выйти один на один к вооруженному преступнику - какая ерунда по сравнению с тем, чтобы начистоту поговорить с Ридом. Но будь Морган сам проклят, если снова пойдет на поводу у своего страха. 

Только бы успеть до того, как Рид решит все за него или совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Морган уже прикидывал, где они смогут поговорить наедине, однако в офисе счастье ему не улыбнулось. Рида и след простыл. Хмурый, как небо за окном, Хотч сообщил, что отправил его домой, дав отгул на пару дней. Того же он пожелал и самому Моргану и долго не хотел возвращать ключи, настаивая, что садиться за руль с сотрясением мозга не самая лучшая идея. Пришлось пойти на компромисс. Ключи Морган все-таки получил, но следующие три дня обязался провести дома, несмотря на бумажную волокиту, которая просто обязана была свалиться на команду после проваленной операции. Подозреваемый был мертв. Благо, Гарсия уже установила по номерам, на кого зарегистрирован сгоревший джип, и оставалось только подтвердить, что за рулем был именно владелец. Чем сейчас и занимались судмедэксперты. И судя по тому, как обгорели останки, работа им предстояла нелегкая.

Покинув кабинет Хотча, Морган снова набрал знакомый номер, но сразу отключился, едва услышав набившее аскомину «абонент находится...». Ничего, теперь хотя бы ясно, что Рид отправился домой. Тем лучше, удастся поговорить в спокойно обстановке, а обсудить предстояло многое.   
– Морган! – оклик Джей Джей застал его уже у лифта. Последние дни они почти не виделись, и Морган решил, что она озабочена исходом расследования. – Как ты? Хотч сказал, что тебя увезли в больницу.  
– Жить буду, – он криво усмехнулся и кивком указал в сторону офиса Штраусс, – буря уже миновала?   
– Ее с утра нет на месте, так что буря временно откладывается.   
В этот момент у Джей Джей зазвонил телефон, но вместо того, чтобы взять трубку, она только нахмурилась.  
– Не собираешься ответить?  
– Это не по работе.  
– Понял, не рискую спрашивать дальше, – протянул Морган. Кажется, тот детектив из Нового Орлеана тоже не собирался так просто сдаваться. Впрочем, Морган не хотел ничего выяснять, не его это дело – копаться в чужой личной жизни. Со своей бы разобраться.   
– Морган, – снова позвала Джей Джей, – а ты бы рискнул, зная, что шансов почти нет?   
Еще утром он бы задумался над ответом, но сейчас просто кивнул и шагнул в лифт.   
– Удачи Новому Орлеану, – пробормотал Морган, когда створки сомкнулись у него за спиной. 

А вот свой лимит лимит везения он, похоже, окончательно исчерпал. Потому что час спустя снова оказался перед запертой дверью квартиры Рида. Эта дверь и отключенный телефон за последние пару дней вышли на первое место в списке вещей, которые Морган ненавидел сильнее всего. Только теперь ситуация была гораздо серьезнее, чем в прошлый раз. Из квартиры не доносилось ни звука, что указывало на три возможных вывода. Или ему не хотят отвечать, или внутри действительно никого нет, или, и этого Морган боялся больше всего на свете, Рид переборщил с таблетками. Если это действительно так, его надо немедленно доставить его в больницу, несмотря на все последующие неприятности. Какое-то время Морган смотрел на простенький замок и хлипкие дверные петли, прикидывая, как бы поудобнее выбить чертову дверь. Но если Рида внутри нет, а соседи на шум вызовут полицию, то придется долго объяснять свое поведение. И к сожалению, не только полицейским. Даже в лучшем случае, если новости не дойдут до Штраусс, копию рапорта наверняка получит Хотч, а от него уже не скроешь истинную причину взлома. И это - самый верный способ раз и навсегда потерять доверие Рида. Особенно если тот действительно выбросил таблетки. А если все-таки не выбросил?   
Пару минут Морган судорожно пытался понять, что он может, что хочет и что должен сделать, но эти три понятия расходились в разные стороны, как дороги на перекрестке. И любое решение казалось правильным просто потому, что было легче несделанного выбора. Он бы не задумываясь выбил эту чертову дверь прямо сейчас, если бы не был твердо уверен, что Рид никогда не пойдет на суицид. Но всегда оставалась крошечная вероятность того, что передозировка могла произойти случайно, и если так, медлить не стоило. Впрочем, был и другой способ.   
Рискнуть, даже если шансов почти нет, не так ли? Порывшись в кармане, Морган обнаружил искомое — обычную канцелярскую скрепку. С помощью такой он когда-то взламывал шкафчик с итоговыми тестами по английскому и, раз уж Рид так удачно не сменил свой замок, мог вспомнить старые навыки.  
– Ты мне за это ответишь, Спенсер, – бормотал Морган, согнувшись в три погибели и ковыряясь в замке. Кажется, впервые за последнее время удача оказалась на его стороне: с тихим щелчком дверь открылась, а в коридоре до сих пор никто не появился. Морган проскользнул внутрь квартиры и остановился, прислушиваясь. Ни звука, ни шороха — ничто не выдавало присутствия другого человека. В полной тишине он обошел комнату за комнатой, ожидая вот-вот увидеть потерявшего сознание Рида, но везде было пусто. И Морган даже не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Он уже выскользнул из квартиры и захлопнул дверь (замок должен был защелкнуться автоматически), когда справа по коридору раздался настороженный женский голос:  
– Что вы делаете?  
Из соседней квартиры выглядывала невысокая полная блондинка в длинном зеленом халате. От досады Морган чуть не застонал. Вот только этого ему и не хватало.   
– Я пришел к своему другу.  
Женщина смерила его подозрительным взглядом и поджала пухлые губки.  
– Его нет дома.  
– Вижу. А давно он ушел?  
– А кто вы такой и почему спрашиваете?   
Со вздохом Морган достал удостоверение, что незамедлительно произвело должный эффект:   
– Вы меня извините, у нас тут сейчас многие квартиры пустуют, и бывает, заходят подозрительные люди. Ну, знаете, пару раз я видела какого-то странного парня в темной куртке и с капюшоном на голове. А он тут не живет, я всех в доме помню в лицо...  
Похоже, она вознамерилась пересказать историю каждого жильца, которого знала, если ее не остановить.  
– Простите, мисс?  
– Стэнтон, Джейн Стэнтон.  
– Мисс Стэнтон, я бы хотел узнать, когда ушел мой друг.  
– Да часа три назад, на нем еще была эта его жуткая бежевая кофта. Мы с ним на лестнице столкнулись, но он какой-то странный был. Он же обычно вежливый такой, здоровается всегда, а тут шел, словно ничего кругом не видел. Я ему еще сказала, чтобы зонт взял, а он даже не повернулся в мою сторону. И вот еще что. На виске у него была ссадина, словно он об открытую дверцу шкафа стукнулся.  
– Рид получил ее во время погони за преступником, - автоматически поправил Морган. - Спасибо, вы очень помогли.  
Ушел три часа назад. Ну, хоть что-то. И куда его понесло, а главное — где он сейчас? Морган уже собрался уходить, но остановился.  
– Если мой друг вернется, дайте мне знать. Это очень важно, мисс, – он протянул ей свою визитку и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.

 

На улице моросил дождь, но Морган даже не замечал оседающих на коже капель. Пару минут он просто стоял посреди тротуара, пытаясь решить, как быть дальше. Прохожие шли мимо, кто надвинув капюшон, кто раскрыв над головой зонт, сливаясь в один бесконечный людской поток. Выложить всю правду Хотчу и начинать поиски или подождать еще немного, дав Риду шанс? Все тот же выбор, где оба решения могут оказаться заведомо проигрышным для всех. Хотел заслужить доверие, не так ли, Морган? Придется довериться самому.

С тяжелым сердцем он поймал такси, чтобы заехать к себе и забрать машину, а потом, если Рид так и не включит чертов телефон, тогда уже начинать поиски. И может быть им обоим сегодня немного повезет. Должно же им хоть когда-то везти? Голова уже почти не болела, только кружилась, если слишком резко повернуться или кивнуть, поэтому Морган прикрыл глаза и откинулся на сиденье. Дождь лил не переставая. От монотонного перестука капель тянуло в сон, но Морган слишком нервничал, чтобы задремать. Любое промедление казалось катастрофичным, а возможно, таковым и было. Кто знает, где носит Рида? От количества предположений только сильнее разболелась голова, но остановиться Морган уже не мог. Воображение, будто только того и ожидавшее, подкидывало все новые и новые картины всевозможных бед, которые могли произойти. И передозировка всплывала минимум в половине из них. Если бы только Морган не повел себя, как последний кретин. Раз за разом вспоминая неловкий поцелуй, который и поцелуем-то нельзя назвать, он отчаянно надеялся, что у него появится еще один шанс. Только один — уж Морган его не упустит.

Видимо, он все-таки задремал, потому что когда такси остановилось, не сразу открыл глаза. А открыв, чуть не подавился воздухом. Перед дверью его дома, прямо на пороге, сидел Рид. Живой. Целый и невредимый. Из машины Морган выскочил, едва не забыв расплатиться, и остановился посреди подъездной дорожки. Напряжение этого безумного дня наконец отпустило, и на смену ему пришла бесконечная усталость. Ужасно не хотелось ничего объяснять, доказывать, говорить. Хотя и надо было. Сгрести бы Рида в охапку и трясти, трясти, трясти, пока хватит сил. А потом целовать, не останавливаясь. 

Едва заметив Моргана, Рид вскочил на ноги, вжавшись спиной во входную дверь. На его лице поочередно промелькнули радость, неуверенность, страх.   
– Морган, я…

Морган встретился с ним взглядом, и его как закоротило. Мир перед глазами качнулся и поплыл, в голове зашумело. Рид продолжал говорить, наверняка, извинялся или нес свою обычную статистическую пургу. Морган только видел, как быстро-быстро шевелятся искусанные в кровь губы, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Может, и правда гематома?  
Наконец Рид замолчал, тяжело дыша и вцепившись в свою сумку так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
В голове понемногу прояснялось. Наверное, сейчас было самое время, чтобы объяснить этому придурковатому гению словами и действиями, что он ни в чем не виноват, что извиняться не надо. Во всяком случае, за тот недопоцелуй – точно. И попытаться все обсудить, например, чего они хотят друг от друга, и…  
– Где тебя носило, – только и смог вымолвить Морган.  
Рид стоял перед ним: напряженный, как натянутая струна, бледный, с посиневшими от холода губами. Мокрые волосы облепили лоб и щеки, но он даже не замечал этого.  
– Гулял.  
– Под дождем?  
Морган шагнул к нему.  
– Мне надо было подумать.  
– И как, подумал?  
Он сделал еще пару шагов навстречу, и Рид нервно сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от его губ.  
– Да, – выдохнул он.  
– Что – да?  
В горле пересохло.  
Это был самый важный вопрос, который Морган когда-либо кому-либо задавал. Теперь они стояли совсем близко друг к другу, от прикосновения отделял один шаг, после которого прежняя жизнь невозможна. Точка невозвращения, секунда, которая изменит мир, необратимо и навсегда. И Морга замер, предоставляя последнюю возможность отстраниться, отвести взгляд, отказаться. Выбор был за Ридом.  
А тот все стоял, неотрывно глядя на Моргана, и было отчетливо видно, как его трясет мелкой дрожью.  
– Все что угодно – да.  
И взгляд глаза в глаза, как секундное равновесие на краю пропасти. Кто сорвался первым, начав поцелуй, Морган так и не понял. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и забилось с бешеной скоростью.  
Губы у Рида были ледяные, шершавые, с солоноватым привкусом крови, и он совершенно не умел целоваться. Но от его несмелых, нервных прикосновений перехватывало дыхание, а кровь гулко стучала в висках. Морган зарылся пальцами в мокрые каштановые волосы, и Рид охнул, прижался еще плотнее, вцепившись в его плечи, словно боялся, что тот может исчезнуть. Оглушительный стук чужого сердца заслонил собой шум дождя, и Морган не сразу пришел в себя, когда поцелуй уже закончился, так же внезапно, как и начался.  
Рид отстранился, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом.  
– Почему ты отключил телефон?  
Теперь это было уже не важно, но Морган просто не мог вытерпеть неловкую тишину, которая, он был уверен, повиснет в ту же секунду, стоит ему замолчать.  
– Я думал, ты меня возненавидел, я думал, что…  
Морган остановил его, прижав указательный палец к губам.  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, даже для гения, - он обхватил лицо Рида ладонями, поглаживая щеки кончиками пальцев, и тот прикрыл глаза, доверчиво подавшись на эту нехитрую ласку. – Посмотри на меня. Спенсер, что бы ни случилось, я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя. Никогда.  
Рид кивнул, уголки раскрасневшихся от поцелуя губ дрогнули в улыбке, и Морган поймал себя на мысли, что не может отвести взгляд.  
Они все еще стояли вплотную друг к другу, и он всем телом чувствовал, как Рида трясет.  
– Ты же весь мокрый!  
– Там дождь, – ответил Рид таким тоном, словно объяснял, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца.  
– Погоди, – до Моргана начинало доходить. – Так ты что, пришел сюда пешком?  
Рид взглянул на него, будто действительно не понимал, что в этом такого – пройти пешком через полгорода и вымокнуть насквозь.  
– Мне нужно было многое обдумать, – он отстранился и неловко обхватил себя руками. - Вероятно, я немного потерял счет времени.  
Морган закатил глаза.  
– Немного? Так, гений, сейчас ты идешь в душ – греться. А я организую нам что-нибудь поесть. Не знаю, как ты, а я умираю с голоду.  
На самом деле, есть не хотелось совершенно, но действовать казалось проще, чем стоять и смотреть друг на друга без малейшего представления о том, как себя вести дальше. Тем более Риду действительно не мешало согреться.  
Он кивнул и последовал за Морганом внутрь дома, однако замер, едва услышав заливистый собачий лай.  
– Дерек, – неуверенно позвал он.  
– Это Клуни, и он абсолютно безобиден, – но Рид все еще стоял на месте, не решаясь проходить дальше, и Морган приобнял его за плечи, увлекая на второй этаж. – Не переживай, он заперт на кухне.  
Из-за плотно задернутых жалюзи в спальне было темно. Уборкой Морган никогда особо не заморачивался, поэтому теперь лихорадочно соображал, насколько катастрофично выглядит комната. По всему выходило, что не очень.  
– Погоди минуту, – он пытался на ощупь найти выключатель настольной лампы.  
Тем, чтобы отремонтировать верхний свет, Морган тоже не заморачивался. Его все устраивало и так, а на регулярной основе здесь никто другой не бывал. Наконец зажегся свет – Рид стоял посреди комнаты, с видимым интересом рассматривая обстановку. Его внимательного взгляда почти хватило, чтобы Морган почувствовал себя неловко, по его мнению, тут и смотреть было не на что. Широкая двуспальная кровать, одинокая прикроватная тумбочка и платяной шкаф – обычная холостяцкая спальня, если не считать сейфа с табельным оружием. Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Рид смущенно опустил взгляд.  
– Сейчас я найду тебе что-нибудь переодеться.  
– Не надо, мне и так нормально, – тут же вскинулся Рид.  
– Спенсер, – Морган вынул из его рук сумку и отложил ее на кровать. – Ты весь вымок.  
Тот смущенно улыбнулся и переступил с ноги на ногу. Порывшись в шкафу, Морган выудил необходимый минимум одежды. При виде боксеров на бледных щеках Рида выступил румянец.  
Морган только глаза закатил и втолкнул его в ванную:  
– Грейся, переодевайся и спускайся вниз. Я буду на кухне, – он прикрыл дверь, но практически сразу распахнул ее снова, чем окончательно смутил Рида. – Совсем забыл, лучше не пользуйся замком, он заедает.  
Сам он никогда не запирал дверь ванной, просто не от кого было, но что-то подсказывало, что Рид наверняка попробует закрыться.  
Когда послышался шум воды, Морган тяжело облокотился о стену и прикрыл глаза. В затылке ныло, к горлу подступала тошнота и казалось, что сил не осталось ни на что вообще. Но впервые за очень долгое время Морган ощущал такое умиротворение, которое бывает, только когда решение принято окончательно и бесповоротно. Он еще долго стоял, не шевелясь, прежде чем спуститься вниз.

Мелкие дела отвлекали от каких бы то ни было размышлений, и в голове было пусто, как в открытом космосе. Морган выпустил Клуни на задний двор, впустил обратно, закинул замороженную пиццу в микроволновку, поставил вариться кофе. Только роясь в шкафу в поисках сахара, он с запозданием сообразил, что Рид уже давно должен был спуститься, и отправился проверять, куда тот запропастился. Все оказалось просто. В дверях спальни по-хозяйски разлегся Клуни, который при виде Моргана моментально вскочил и радостно завилял хвостом.  
– Спенсер?  
Ответа не последовало. И заглянув в комнату, Морган понял почему. Рид заснул, забившись в самый дальний угол кровати так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места. Очевидно, забрался туда от Клуни. Пусть спит, решил Морган, малодушно радуясь, что все разговоры можно отложить до утра.   
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, он прикрыл Рида краем одеяла – влажные волосы смешно торчали из-под капюшона худи, которое тот натянул на лоб. Нестерпимо хотелось улечься рядом, обнять, почувствовав под ладонями тепло чужого тела. Но один, хорошо, полтора поцелуя еще не означают, что Рид готов к чему-то большему, тем более так быстро.

Выходя из спальни, Морган оставил лампу включенной. Вряд ли Риду понравится проснуться в незнакомом месте в полной темноте. Клуни было попытался прошмыгнуть в комнату, однако был пойман и выдворен вон. А сам Морган отправился на диван в гостиную. Он уже предчувствовал бессонную ночь, однако, вопреки собственным ожиданиям, моментально заснул под убаюкивающее бормотание телевизора.

Разбудило его громкое чавканье. Этот звук он бы не перепутал ни с чем на свете – Клуни грыз пульт. Четвертый за последние два месяца! Медленно, чтобы не вспугнуть обнаглевшего пса, Морган сел на диване и огляделся – как и ожидалось, Клуни с наслаждением жевал пульт, удобно устроившись в кресле. Мелкий паршивец! Словно прочитав его мысли, пес оторвался от своего занятия и поднял морду. Несколько мгновений они рассматривали друг друга.  
– Поймаю – запру на кухне до тех пор, пока не научишься себя вести, – проникновенно пообещал Морган, поднимаясь. Но не тут-то было. Правильно истолковав его действия, Клуни соскочил с кресла и, не выпуская свою добычу из пасти, пулей рванул на второй этаж.   
Морган кинулся следом, но остановился на середине лестницы.   
Обычно Клуни прятался у него под кроватью, но сейчас закрытая дверь спальни лишила беглеца пути к отступлению. Предвкушая скорый конец погони, Морган хищно ухмыльнулся и застыл – со второго этажа доносились приглушенные стоны. Рид! Клуни вместе с погрызенным пультом были мгновенно забыты.   
Перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, Морган преодолел оставшееся расстояние и рывком распахнул дверь спальни. Рид метался по кровати, комкая руками сбившиеся простыни – одеяло валялось на полу – и причитал:  
– Нет! Умоляю, не надо… Пожалуйста!  
Его голова была запрокинута назад, словно он пытался уклониться от чего-то, глаза плотно зажмурены, волосы всклокочены.  
Не медля ни минуты, Морган обхватил его за плечи и потряс:  
– Рид, просыпайся!  
Ноль реакции. Морган встряхнул его еще, на этот раз сильнее, но с тем же результатом. Только беспомощное бормотание вырвалось из груди Рида.  
– Спенсер!   
Наконец тот хрипло застонал, просыпаясь, и тут же забился в руках Моргана, явно не понимая, где и с кем находится.   
– Тише, тише, Спенс. Это был сон, только сон, ты в безопасности.  
Морган разжал хватку, и тот моментально отстранился, прижавшись к спинке кровати.  
– Морган? – выдохнул он.  
– А кого ты ожидал увидеть?  
Рид не ответил, уткнулся лицом в колени и затих. Долгое время в комнате было слышно только его загнанное дыхание.  
– Спенсер? – тот не шелохнулся, и Морган осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо.   
– Прости, – прозвучал приглушенный ответ.  
– И за что ты просишь прощения?  
– Что слабак, что не могу сам справиться со своими проблемами, что эти сны… – Рид прерывисто вздохнул и запнулся.  
– Эй, эй, это откуда такие мысли? – тот молчал, и Морган задал второй волновавший его вопрос. – Какие сны? Тебе снится Хенкель?  
– Да, – глухо ответил Рид. – И не только.  
– Что значит «не только»?  
Перед тем, как заговорить, тот долго молчал, словно оценивал, может ли довериться. Наконец он выпрямился, откинувшись на спинку кровати и глядя прямо перед собой.   
В свете лампы его лицо показалось особенно осунувшимся, под глазами залегли густые тени. Слегка влажные волосы мягкими волнами скрывали остро очерченные скулы. И Морган не мог отвести от него взгляда.

– Начинается каждый раз одинаково. Все так, как было в Джорджии. Мы на кладбище, он дает мне лопату, чтобы я сам выкопал себе могилу. И в следующий момент я уже там. Могила такая глубокая, что я не могу дотянуться до краев, пытаюсь выбраться, но у меня не получается. И вижу только Тобиаса, который забрасывает меня землей... А потом... – Рид обхватил себя руками. – Мама, она стоит на краю и смотрит, я умоляю ее о помощи, но она просто смотрит, стоит и смотрит, а потом уходит прочь. Тобиас заставил меня вспомнить о том, что я хотел забыть и забыл. Думал, что забыл. Она так же просила, умоляла меня не отправлять ее в больницу, плакала, а я...   
С ужасом Морган понял: Рид рассказывает уже не о сне, а о кошмаре, который пережил в реальности.  
– Спенсер, ты сделал единственно правильный выбор, чтобы защитить ее, – слова, такие нужные и одновременно такие бесполезные. – Ты сделал это для нее. Я уверен, что она ни в чем тебя не винит. Она гордится тобой.   
Рид взглянул на него и криво усмехнулся.   
– Она умоляла меня, Морган, а я ее предал! Я предал единственного человека, которому был нужен! Хенкель прав, я слабак, ничтожный, бесполезный слабак.  
Рид безучастно смотрел прямо перед собой. Лучше бы он плакал или огрызался, что Морган лезет не в свое дело. Да все что угодно, только не этот пустой, обреченный взгляд в никуда и ссутулившиеся плечи.  
– Не смей так говорить, ты нужен нам всем, – Морган глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты нужен мне. И ты один из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю.  
Казалось, Рида покинули последние силы. Он устало покачал головой, отчего волосы упали на глаза, и едва слышно выдохнул:  
– Ты ничего не знаешь. Я солгал тебе, Морган. Я не выбросил таблетки.   
– Спенсер... – холодея от дурного предчувствия, начал было тот, но Рид не дал ему договорить.   
– Нет, нет, нет, я не принял ни одной, - вскинулся он с внезапным жаром и тут же снова поник. – Но я хотел. Все эти три дня я так злился на тебя, что ты лезешь не в свое дело, ведь я контролировал себя! Мне казалось, что у меня нет проблем, что я сам решаю, когда мне принять следующую таблетку. А сегодня я стоял перед дверью своей квартиры, боялся, что ты больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть, и точно знал, как побороть страх. Всего одна таблетка, и мне станет все равно.   
Теперь Рида трясло, как шейкер в руках опытного бармена, и Морган не выдержал. Потянул на себя, обнял, прижавшись щекой к взлохмаченной макушке. И Рид обнял в ответ, стиснул его плечи с неожиданной силой, уткнулся лбом в шею, а сам все говорил и говорил, как заведенный.   
Морган слушал молча, успокаивающе поглаживая по выпирающим лопаткам, и обещал себе, что с этой минуты все буде по-другому.  
Идиот, непроходимый, клинический идиот, который слишком долго лелеял собственные страхи, когда должен был хоть чем-то помочь.  
Если бы он с самого начала нашел смелость признаться себе и Риду, всего этого не случилось бы. Вдвоем они бы справились гораздо быстрее. Но время еще есть, ведь так? Теперь все будет по-другому.  
– Знаешь, я ведь пообещал себе выбросить их по дороге сюда, но не смог. Шел мимо мусорных баков и уговаривал себя, что выброшу в следующий. Оно сильнее меня, Морган. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Ненавижу себя, но не могу.  
– Спенс, посмотри на меня, – Морган мягко отстранил его от себя. – Мы найдем хорошего специалиста, группу поддержки, только, прошу тебя, поверь мне. Ты справишься. Уже справляешься, разве не видишь? Вместо того, чтобы принять дозу, ты пришел ко мне.   
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидел, – очень тихо и серьезно ответил Рид.  
– Такой умный парень, а такой идиот, – Морган грустно усмехнулся. – Это я должен просить у тебя прощения.  
– Ты? Не понимаю.  
– Должно же быть хоть что-то, чего ты не понимаешь? Почему бы мне ни быть этим чем-то?  
Рид смотрел на него, нахмурившись, словно пытался решить какое-то невероятно сложное уравнение. И кажется, решил.   
– Можно? – он выразительно взглянул на губы Моргана, и тот улыбнулся. Так по-ридовски: спрашивать о совершенно очевидных вещах. У Моргана еще никто не просил разрешения на поцелуй. И еще никому он не позволял вести вот так, полностью открываясь и отдаваясь другому человеку через простое соприкосновение губ. Когда Рид отстранился, Морган снова притянул его к себе, уже привычно и уверенно. Если у него и оставались сомнения, они улетучились, когда Рид легко подался в объятия.

– Давай-ка, двигайся, - буркнул Морган ему в шею через пару минут.  
Он забрался на кровать, перевернув влажную подушку другой стороной.  
– Извини, волосы долго сохнут, а фена я у тебя не нашел, – Рид нервно заправил упавшую на глаза прядь за ухо.  
– Потому что его у меня нет, – с усталой улыбкой Морган провел ладонью по голове. - Было бы странно, если бы он у меня был, не находишь?  
– Все равно, я не собирался...   
– Спасаться от Клуни на кровати? – весело подсказал Морган. Наверняка, Рид хотел сказать, что не планировал оставаться на ночь и засыпать на чужой постели. Но Морган не мог позволить их разговору свернуть на эту тему, как и отпустить Рида куда-либо этой ночью.  
– Не смешно, – тот поджал губы, скрывая улыбку. – Откуда он у тебя? По телосложению он напоминает ротвейлера, но отсутствие шерсти говорит о том, что в его ближайших предках была перуанская орхидея инков или ксолоитцкуинтли.

– Да, помесь колсолтоц... косолотц... Ветеринар тоже произносил эти страшные слова, когда его увидел. Как вы это выговариваете, не понимаю, - Морган зевнул. - Подобрал его на улице, хотел отдать в собачий приют, но как-то не сложилось. Зато моя соседка считает, что на самом деле он порождение злых сил. 

Огромный и полностью лишенный шерстного покрова, за исключением рыжеватых кисточек на ушах и хвосте, Клуни всегда производил неизгладимое впечатление на окружающих.

– Я склонен с ней согласиться, – на этот раз Рид улыбался уже в открытую, хоть и сонно.   
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – продолжал веселиться Морган, наблюдая, как тот устало трет глаза. – Она мне так и сказала: Дерек, в один прекрасный день он кинется на тебя и высосет всю кровь. Она даже креститься начинает, если мы сталкиваемся с ней во время прогулки. Можешь себе такое представить?  
Рид хмыкнул в тщетной попытке подавить зевок. Прошедший день оказался для него тяжелым испытанием. Он повернулся на бок и подложил под голову руку, слушая с таким внимательным выражением лица, что Моргану хотелось одновременно рассмеяться и расцеловать его. Но вместо этого он продолжал рассказывать забавные глупости о своей собаке. И убаюканный его голосом Рид моргал все реже и реже, с каждой минутой все глубже проваливаясь в сон. Не прошло и получаса, как он заснул, уткнувшись носом в собственную руку. Но Морган еще долго сидел, не шевелясь, и вслушивался в его тихое, размеренное дыхание, прежде чем осторожно соскользнуть с кровати.  
Таблетки оказались запрятаны в носок, второй из тех, что предлагал ему Рид пару дней назад. Морган успел основательно покопаться в содержимом сумки, прежде чем обнаружил искомое, выудив наружу пакетик леденцов, отключенный сотовый, пару папок, блокнот и россыпь карандашей. И пусть Рид разозлится, когда обнаружит пропажу, главное — избавиться от чертовых таблеток. С мрачной решимостью Морган вытряхнул их в унитаз и нажал на слив. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Рид спал. На этот раз Морган ни в чем не сомневался: лег рядом и осторожно обнял его. Сон пришел почти мгновенно.


	6. Chapter 6

Утро встретило головной болью и тихим скулежом за дверью — Клуни требовал прогулки. Чтобы он не разбудил Рида, пришлось вставать и, закинувшись тайленолом, тащиться на улицу под мелкий моросящий дождь. Клуни погоды не оценил, поэтому прогулка вышла короткой. Чему Морган был только рад: все тело ныло еще с прошлого вечера. После того, как тебя швырнет на асфальт взрывной волной, хуже всего бывает именно утром следующего дня. Это Морган уже знал по опыту, но сегодня получил еще одно подтверждение и мысленно благодарил Хотча за отгул. 

Когда он вернулся, Рид все еще спал, завернувшись в одеяло на манер кокона и отодвинувшись к самому краю кровати, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места. Похоже, делиться одеялом он просто не умел. Усмехнувшись, Морган устроился рядом и с наслаждением откинулся на подушку. Он не привык спать с кем-то. Делить постель на пару часов, сколько занимает удачный секс — да, но не спать. Обычно оказавшаяся в его постели девушка уходила еще до рассвета, а если все заканчивалось не у него дома, уходил он сам. Так честнее и проще: партнер сразу должен знать, что никакого «после» не будет. Однако сейчас Морган не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта. Рядом с Ридом было спокойно. Более того — рядом с ним Морган чувствовал себя в безопасности. Размеренное дыхание действовало лучше любого снотворного, даже головная боль стихла, убаюканная мерными вдохами и выдохами. 

Он посыпался еще несколько раз. Сначала, когда у него затекла рука, на которую во сне улегся Рид, потом когда сам обнял Рида и уткнулся лицом в его волосы, щекотавшие ноздри и мешавшие дышать. Оба раза Морган просто поворачивался на другой бок и моментально засыпал снова. 

А когда проснулся в третий раз, наручные часы, которые он вчера забыл снять, показывали половину шестого вечера. Морган взглянул на лежащего рядом Рида, тот встретил его взгляд и неловко улыбнулся. 

— Привет.

Судя по всему, Рид бодрствовал уже давно и все это время о чем-то напряженно размышлял. Между нахмуренных бровей залегла глубокая морщинка. Вместо ответа Морган потянулся поцеловать его, потому что теперь наконец-то мог себе это позволить, но остановился, когда Рид смущенно отстранился.

– Я не чистил зубы, и ты, кстати, тоже, — и словно боясь, что обидел, поспешно добавил, – если у тебя найдется неиспользованная зубная щетка...

Зубная щетка, значит? С усмешкой Морган осторожно отвел прядь волос с его щеки. Он хорошо помнил, как в самом начале работы в отделе Рид выбрал одну из множества ничем не отличающихся друг от друга кружек с эмблемой ФБР и прилепил на нее стикер со своим именем. Чтобы никто по ошибке не воспользовался ей, а сам он не взял чужую. С тех пор Рид пользовался исключительно этой кружкой.

– И почему я не удивлен? - когда никакой реакции не последовало, Морган вопросительно приподнял брови. – Что тебя так волнуетна самом деле?

Похоже, не он один вспомнил о Бюро, потому что Рид нервным жестом заправил за ухо прядь волос, к которой только что прикоснулся сам Морган, и негромко заметил:  
– Правила ФБР запрещают отношения между агентами.  
Так вот, значит, о чем он размышлял все это время.  
– Тебя это волнует?  
Рид негромко фыркнул.  
– Странно, но не так, как должно бы. А тебя?  
– Нет. Не думаю, что мы первые.  
– Да, но мы работаем в отделе анализа поведения.  
– И поэтому сможем не выдать себя. Или тебя волнует что-то другое?  
Морган оперся на локоть, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо Рида. Вот они и подобрались к самому главному.  
– Да, то есть нет, - тот поджал губы. - Не совсем. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были неприятности.  
Когда продолжения не последовало, Морган легко тронул его за плечо.  
– Спенсер?  
– Восемь из десяти романтических отношений между сослуживцами заканчиваются разрывом, - нехотя ответил тот, - и в девяти случаях из десяти переводом или увольнением одного из них или обоих.  
– И ты сомневаешься в себе?  
– Нет.  
– Во мне?

Учитывая его историю серьезных отношений, точнее, их полного отсутствия, это было бы справедливо.

– Нет! - вскинулся Рид, садясь в кровати и раздосадованно взмахивая руками, - Не в этом дело. Я знаю статистику относительно средней продолжительности отношений, частоты разводов, количества половых партнеров среднестатистического гомосексуального и гетеросексуального мужчины к тридцати годам... Но откуда я могу знать, как это работает? Откуда мы оба можем знать, как это работает?  
– И это тебя пугает?  
– Да, - очень тихо признался Рид. Но взгляда не отвел и не отстранился от прикосновения, когда Морган положил ладонь ему на плечо. Это обнадеживало. Чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать. Скорее всего, впереди у них еще не один разговор на подобную тему. Но Морган не собирался отступать. Будь он проклят, если позволит собственным страхам еще хоть раз возобладать на собой и упустит свой единственный шанс. Или предаст доверие, с которым Рид смотрел на него прошлой ночью.  
– Меня тоже, - Морган вздохнул, подбирая правильные слова, и провел ладонью по голове. – Послушай, Спенсер, я не знаю, что там со средним числом половых партнеров, черт, я даже не уверен, что хочу это знать. Но я знаю другое. Мы, ты и я, – не статистика. Мы это мы. И все зависит только от нас. Если только это то, чего ты хочешь.

Едва заметная улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Рида, говорила лучше любых слов. Так, одними уголками губ, он улыбался, когда был чем-то по-настоящему доволен.

– Готов признать, мы оба далеки от среднестатистических американцев, и я не уверен, что у меня есть корректные данные относительно внеуставных отношений сотрудников внутри Бюро, - серьезно кивнул Рид. - Так что, думаю, в твоих словах есть логика.   
– Знаешь что? Ты слишком много думаешь.  
Кажется, эта морщинка между бровями Рида незаметно стала самым настоящим фетишем. Но при взгляде на нее хотелось целовать его до беспамятства. И на этот раз Рид ответил на поцелуй, неловко подавшись вперед всем телом, а когда Морган внезапно отстранился и слез с кровати, встревоженно спросил:  
\- Куда ты?   
– Искать зубную щетку, обязательно неиспользованную, - с довольной ухмылкой отозвался тот и ловко увернулся от полетевшей вслед подушки.

Щетка все-таки нашлась, и даже удалось убедить Рида, что она абсолютно новая. А вот уговорить его, что Клуни безобиден и входить на кухню безопасно, оказалось не так просто. Перед самой дверью он остановился и неуверенно оглянулся на Моргана.   
– Должен тебя предупредить, что я не очень хорошо лажу с животными. Даже совсем не лажу, если быть точным.  
– Расслабься, вы друг другу понравитесь.  
– Да-да, понравимся. Очень на это надеюсь.

Однако прозвучало это без особой уверенности, да и выглядел Рид так, словно собирался зайти в клетку ко льву. И как только в дерном проеме показался радостно виляющий хвостом Клуни, попытался отступить назад. Но Морган шагнул к нему, обняв за плечи, и тем самым лишил путей к отступлению. Какое-то время Клуни просто стоял, принюхиваясь, но стоило ему сделать движение в сторону Рида, и тот весь напрягся.

– В США ежегодно происходит пять миллионов нападений собак на человека, — шепотом сообщил он, однако Морган и не подумал отстраниться. — Двадцать из них — со смертельным исходом, — укоризненно добавил Рид.  
– Спенсер, все в порядке. Он просто хочет тебя обнюхать, — Морган успокаивающе сжал его плечи, пряча улыбку. С плохо скрываемым подозрением тот наблюдал, как Клуни подходит вплотную, обнюхивает его брюки, и...  
— Он... он лижет мою ладонь! — удивленно выдохнул Рид.  
— Я же говорил, твоя статистика не работает. Считай, что принят в стаю, - Морган широко ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его в висок, залечивая ущемленное самолюбие. — Все, знакомство закончено, пошли завтракать.  
Вообще-то, время завтрака давно прошло, — буркнул Рид, но послушно пошел следом.

Некоторое время он с опаской поглядывал на Клуни, даже за стол сел так, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от него. Но пес растянулся на своей подстилке у стены, не проявляя к Риду ни малейшего интереса, и тот постепенно расслабился.   
Через приподнятые жалюзи в кухню просачивались тусклый свет заходящего солнца. Дождь уже закончился, но тучи все еще висели над городом плотной пеленой.  
От одной мысли о еде в горле поднимался тошнотный ком, поэтому для себя Морган решил ограничиться чаем и парой тостов, если желудок на них согласится. Ну, хоть голова не раскалывалась при каждом движении, и на том спасибо. Пока Морган готовил омлет с беконом для Рида, тот, щурясь, наблюдал за каждым его движением, как за сотворением мира в прямом эфире. Даже о Клуни на время забыл.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, – признался он, разглядывая поставленную перед ним тарелку.  
– Я вырос с матерью и двумя младшими сестрами, тут хочешь не хочешь, а кое-чему научишься. Только никому об этом не рассказывай, особенно Гарсии. 

Как бы она отреагировала, узнай о них?

– Кстати, о команде, - Рид прямо-таки читал мысли. - Хотч не обрадуется, когда узнает, что мы... что между нами... Ну, ты понял.

Морган задумчиво повертел в руках кружку с чаем. Есть не хотелось совершенно.

– Ну, во-первых, если он и узнает, то не сразу. Во-вторых, мы слишком хороши как команда, чтобы переводить кого-то из нас в другой отдел, если ты об этом. Хотчу придется смириться. Так что ничего он не сделает, может, прочтет нравоучительную лекцию или даже не одну.

На самом деле, полной уверенности у Моргана не было, да и не могло быть. Конечно, Хотч может пренебречь правилами, если ситуация того заслуживает. Послушал же он Моргана и позвонил Хейли при опасности теракта в торговом центре, куда та собиралась пойти с Джеком. Однако Хотч это Хотч. Даже в самом лучшем случае рано или поздно их ожидает очень непростой разговор, в худшем же...  
Впрочем, какой смысл волноваться о том, чего пока не случилось? И не известно, случится ли вообще.   
Похоже, Рид мыслил примерно в том же направлении, потому что не стал спорить, только нахмурился.

– И сколько, ты думаешь, пройдет времени, прежде чем он поймет? Неделя, две?   
– Я оскорблен, - фыркнул Морган. - Мы ничуть не меньшие спецы в психологии, чем Хотч. Я даю ему год.

Рид застыл с приоткрытым ртом, так и не донеся вилку до губ, и Морган запоздало осознал, что именно сказал. Он не Хотчу дал год. Он вот так с ходу дал один год им, не допустив даже мысли, что у них может вообще ничего не получиться. А ведь может. И у Рида наверняка есть какая-нибудь подходящая случаю статистика, черт бы ее побрал. Морган встретился с ним взглядом, и между ними воцарилось неловкое молчание.   
В следующий момент всеми забытый Клуни высунулся из-под стола и осторожно стянул кусочек бекона.  
Дерек, он есть из моей тарелки... - с паническими нотками в голосе прошептал Рид. Поняв, что его засекли, Клуни прижал уши и вернулся обратно на подстилку, где уселся с видом оскорбленной невинности. Примерно с таким же выражением рассматривал свою тарелку Рид. Минуту спустя две пары карих глаз с одинаковым возмущением уставились на Моргана. И тот не выдержал: закрыл лицо руками, тщетно стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот. Клуни воспринял это как поощрение и вновь потянулся к столу.

– Учти, Дерек, я не буду есть из одной тарелки с собакой!

Это заявление вызвало только новый приступ хохота. Пару мгновений Рид еще пытался оставаться серьезным, но вскоре фыркнул и тоже рассмеялся, легко и свободно, словно с его плеч наконец упал невидимый груз. И Морган вдруг понял, что за все время совместной работы вплоть до этого самого момента еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот по-настоящему смеялся. Ухмылки, сдавленные смешки и улыбки разной степени искренности — все это было, но не смех. Что ж, если для того, чтобы слышать его чаще, требовалось рискнуть, Морган был готов. И ни Хотч, ни правила ФБР его не пугали.  
Все еще улыбаясь, он протянул кусочек своего тоста Клуни. Тот с готовностью проглотил угощение и моментальное повернул морду к Риду в расчете получить что-нибудь и от него.

– Даже не думай об этом. И не смотри на меня таким взглядом, у меня плохой контакт с животными. И должен заметить, тебе вредна пища со стола. И что я вообще делаю, разговаривая с собакой?! - сообразив, что ему ничего не светит, Клуни снова повернулся к Моргану, и тот отломил еще один кусочек тоста. - Вот потому он и ворует со стола, что ты ему потакаешь, Дерек, - укоризненно заметил Рид и внезапно прищурился. - А ты-то почему не ешь?  
– Не хочу.   
– Погоди, ты же вчера терял сознание. Что сказал врач?  
– Не в первой, переживу.  
– Морган, - Рид мгновенно посерьезнел. - Тебе необходим отдых.   
– Все нормально.  
– Тогда почему ты ничего не ешь?  
– Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, - Морган шутливо приподнял руки, признавая свое поражение. - Меня подташнивает. Но в остальном я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо. И не надо статистики про возможные осложнения, - добавил он, видя, что Рид собрался возразить. - Этого добра я уже вчера наслушался.   
– Хорошо, - тот недовольно поджал губы, рассматривая собственную тарелку, к которой почти не притронулся. - Но тебе действительно нужен отдых, и я... Уже поздно, будет лучше, если я пойду домой. 

Отпускать Рида отчаянно не хотелось, но и найти достойной причины, чтобы уговорить его остаться, не получалось. Поэтому Морган остановился на компромиссе.

\- Давай договоримся так: сначала мы выгуливаем Клуни, а потом я отвожу тебя домой. Идет?  
Рид оценивающе взглянул на вскочившего при упоминании прогулки пса.  
– Тебе лучше не садиться за руль.  
– А тебе — не разгуливать без зонта. Спенсер, возражения не принимаются. Клуни, гулять!  
Услышав заветные слова, пес с громким лаем понесся к входной двери, и Риду пришлось смириться со своей участью.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Пошли. Но если он на меня нападет, виноват будешь ты.

Если Морган и переоценил свое самочувствие, то лишь немного, но оно того стоило. Парк дышал весной и свежестью, в воздухе пахло дождем. В опускающихся на город сумерках ветви деревьев отбрасывали на землю длинные косые тени. Вопреки опасениям Рида, поглощенный своими собачьими делами Клуни не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, увлеченно вынюхивая что-то в траве. Пока они шли по слабо освещенным дорожкам, им встретилась всего пара прохожих - дождь распугал большинство посетителей. Когда впереди показалась поляна, Морган спустил Клуни с поводка. Тот моментально унесся куда-то в кусты, однако почти сразу вернулся обратно с палкой в зубах и бросил ее под ноги Риду.

— Что он делает?  
— Хочет, чтобы с ним поиграли.  
– Я?! 

Рид выглядел так, словно ему предлагали нырнуть в реку с крокодилами. Сам Морган сейчас даже при желании не смог бы поиграть с псом. О том, чтобы резко нагнуться, не могло быть и речи.

— Давай, он любит играть.  
— Или он ждет, когда я наклонюсь, чтобы напасть на меня.

Минуту Рид недоверчиво рассматривал на пса, но любопытство перевесило. Ухмылку Моргана он предпочел проигнорировать.  
Пару мгновений спустя палка улетела в кусты, а Рид выпрямился, явно надеясь, что на этом игра и закончится. Однако Клуни приволок ее обратно. Тогда Рид закинул палку еще дальше, но все с тем же результатом.

— Что я говорил — он любит такие игры.   
Но Рид, казалось, уже забыл о своем недовольстве. Он с азартом кидал снова и снова, стараясь, чтобы палка улетела как можно дальше, а Клуни с не меньшим азартом приносил ее обратно. Следующие полчаса пролетели незаметно. И в соревновании человека и собаки первым выдохся Рид. Взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, он повернулся к Моргану, и тот потянул его к себе за рукав кофты, просто потому, что теперь мог. Потому что теперь имел на это полное право. Рид смотрел на него, улыбаясь. И Морган послушно замер, предоставляя ему возможность самому выбрать, что делать дальше. Пару мгновений они стояли не шевелясь с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах, и оба вздрогнули, когда за их спинами раздался требовательный лай. Клуни гарцевал вокруг дерева, всем своим видом показывая, что вот же она, белка, и ее срочно надо достать. Морган прикрыл глаза на какое-то мгновение, мысленно пообещав устроить охотнику веселую жизнь, и почти пропустил момент, когда Рид быстро прижался губами к его губам и тут же отстранился.   
– Мы в общественном месте, где нас может увидеть кто-угодно, - негромко напомнил Рид. Но шальная, совершенно нетипичная для него улыбка, не сходила с его губ. Она не померкла даже когда их вновь прервали, на этот раз дождь.   
– А ведь еще вчера обещали, что вторая половина недели будет теплой и солнечной, - Морган с сожалением отстранился от Рида и пошел отлавливать Клуни. Пора было возвращаться, пока дождь не обернулся ливнем.  
– В 17 веке в Великобритании был издан закон о дожде, по нему синоптика, неправильно предсказавшего дождь, приговаривали к смертной казни.  
Кажется, Рид разделял его чувства по поводу прерванной прогулки.  
– Если бы у нас было так же, синоптики закончились бы за пару месяцев.

Когда они вернулись к дому, уже совсем стемнело. Дождь, вопреки опасениям, превратился в изморось, оседающую на лице и одежде мелкими холодными каплями. Пока Морган запускал Клуни внутрь и закрывал дверь, Рид, ежась и натягивая кофту до самого подбородка, забрался на пассажирское сидение. Большую часть дороги прошла в молчании. Казалось, он снова ушел с головой в мысли. И чем дальше, тем сильнее не хотелось отпускать его. Как воздушный шарик — одно неосторожное движение, и он исчез, а ты стоишь с пустыми руками и беспомощно смотришь ему вслед. Морган все пытался унять невесть откуда взявшуюся тревогу и не мог. Привычка всегда готовиться к неприятностям заранее не позволяла расслабиться. Уже на парковке перед домом Морган решил, что можно поддаться своей паранойе хотя бы один раз.  
– Поскольку завтра у нас обоих внеплановый выходной, как ты смотришь на кино и попкорн?  
– Уже поздно, тебе действительно лучше не перенапрягаться.  
– Спенсер, мы спали весь день.   
Рид улыбнулся слабо, но искренне, явно вспомнив о том же, что и сам Морган.   
– Фильм на твой выбор.  
– Даже если я выберу Стар Трек? - с вызовом прищурился Рид.  
– Почему бы и нет.   
– Учти, ты сам это сказал.  
Морган уже предчувствовал, что совсем скоро, когда Рид начнет заваливать его тоннами фактов о любимом сериале, пожалеет об этом, но отступать не собирался.  
– Бери диски, и поехали обратно, пока Клуни не доел пульт.

Почему он не остался дожидаться в машине, Морган и сам не понял. Может, потому что ему уже хватило субботнего ожидания? Или потому что та упаковка таблеток могла быть не единственной? О последнем обстоятельстве даже думать не хотелось, но не думать не получалось. В любом случае, он вновь поднимался по знакомой лестнице, только на этот раз без предчувствия скорой катастрофы. Рид шел чуть впереди, на ходу рассказывая об эпизоде Стар Трека, с которого планировал начать просмотр, оживленно жестикулировал и совсем не смотрел себе под ноги. Поэтому Морган первым заметил бурые пятна, похожие на высохшую краску, на коврике под дверью квартиры. Конечно, краска, откуда здесь могла взяться... Но дверь приоткрылась, стоило на нее опереться, еще до того, как ключ вошел в замочную скважину. И рефлексы сработали мгновенно. Морган жестом сделал Риду знак отойти и толкнул дверь, тут же отступая в сторону.  
Внутри квартиры было темно и тихо. Ничто не выдавало чужого присутствия. Не успел Морган подумать, что, должно быть, неплотно захлопнул дверь вчера вечером, как Рид уже шагнул через порог. Загорелся свет, и Морган напрочь забыл обо всем, что собирался сказать. Подозрение обернулось уверенностью. Кровь. В воздухе стоял тяжелый сладковатый запах, который ни с чем не перепутаешь. А на полу виднелась цепочка смазанных отпечатков ботинок, ведущих к входной двери. Кто бы здесь ни побывал, он, скорее всего, уже ушел. Морган нагнулся, рассматривая бурые пятна. Так и есть: подсохшая кровь. Кажется, просмотр Стар Трека откладывался на неопределенное время. Морган и Рид переглянулись. Минуту оба напряженно прислушивались — ни звука. Впрочем, это еще ничего не значило. Чем дальше вглубь квартиры, тем четче становились следы - неизвестный испачкался где-то внутри. В спальне. Только сейчас Морган с запозданием сообразил, что ни у него, ни у Рида нет при себе оружия. Но того это не остановило. Человеку, чья кровь была на полу, могла требоваться помощь. Они заняли позиции, как при задержании, и Морган толкнул дверь, отступая в сторону, но нападать никто не собирался. 

На узкой кровати неподвижно лежала женщина. Полы ее некогда зеленого халата потемнели, пропитавшись кровью, светлые волосы превратились в спутанный бурый клубок. Все содержимое платяного шкафа и стеллажей было на полу. В луже крови рядом с кроватью вперемешку валялись книги, выпотрошенная подушка, разорванная одежда и сотовый телефон. Царящий в спальне хаос дополняла надпись на месте сорванного плаката со звездолетом. Темно-бурые мазки высохшей крови складывались в одно единственное слово. Лжец. Пару мгновений Рид смотрел на него, как завороженный. Потом было шагнул к кровати, но Морган придержал его за локоть, покачав головой. Они опоздали. Широко распахнутые глаза Джейн Стэнтон безжизненно смотрели в потолок. Все ее тело покрывали беспорядочные резаные раны.  
Медленно, словно каждое движение давалось ему с трудом, Рид первым потянулся за телефоном. Пока он вызывал полицию, Морган набрал Хотча. Тот выслушал краткий отчет о произошедшем, не перебивая, и пообещал скоро быть на месте.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать, а за оставшееся время немного осмотреться. Команде никто не позволит участвовать в расследовании, но это не значит, что они будут сидеть сложа руки. По крайней мере, Морган точно не собирался бездействовать. Кто бы все это ни сотворил, его целью была не Джейн Стэнтон. За пару мгновений перед внутренним взглядом Моргана предстала полная картина. Джейн выглянула на шум и, увидев приоткрытую дверь, решила, что вернулся Рид. Затем она достала телефон, чтобы позвонить Моргану. Это его просьба стоила ей жизни. Но ее жизнь не была целью неизвестного. Его целью был Рид. Который сейчас осматривал свою разгромленную спальню, закусив губу и судорожно теребя край кофты. Когда его взгляд упал на вывернутый ящик прикроватной тумбочки, он застыл, как вкопанный.   
– Что?  
Рид медленно поднял взгляд на Моргана.  
– Он забрал мой глок.  
Морган прикрыл глаза и выругался.  
Кто бы мог подумать. Из всех вещей, которые можно хранить в прикроватной тумбочке, Рид хранил там пистолет! Гений, истинный гений! А ведь еще пару минут назад казалось, что хуже быть уже не может. Но похоже, Рида волновала совсем не пропажа оружия. Он продолжал лихорадочно осматривать комнату, словно искал что-то еще. Только бы не очередную упаковку таблеток.  
– Рид?  
Тот вздрогнул всем телом, бледнея.  
– Морган, я...   
Однако прибытие полиции избавило его от необходимости ответа.

С приехавшим на вызов детективом они уже как-то работали вместе. Темнокожий и полный, с седыми висками и бородой, он казался пародией на Санта Клауса. Но лишь до тех пор, пока не доходило до дела. И то, что это расследование будет вести именно он, казалось единственной хорошей новостью с тех пор, как они переступили порог квартиры. Дальнейшее ничем не отличалось от осмотра любого из мест преступлений: желтая заградительная лента на входе, снующие туда-сюда криминалисты, пара встревоженных соседей. И вопросы, вопросы, вопросы.   
Разумеется, кое о чем пришлось умолчать. Например, о вскрытом замке и причине, по которой Морган вообще поехал к Риду тем вечером. Да и тот поведал явно отредактированный вариант событий. Но, кажется, слушателей их рассказ вполне устроил. Подозревать их ни в чем не собирались, по крайней мере, пока. А там, когда будет просмотрено видео с камер наблюдения, их слова получат неопровержимое подтверждение. Впрочем, Морган и так рассказал почти все, в том числе и о своей просьбе Джейн.  
Когда они уже заканчивали рассказывать детективу краткую версию событий, появился Хотч в сопровождении Гидеона и Прентисс.   
После короткого приветствия, он вместе с детективом ушел в бывшую спальню Рида.  
А Гидеон задержался в коридоре. Он окинул Моргана и Рида быстрым оценивающим взглядом и, на мгновение сжав плечо Рида, очень мягко сказал:  
– Мы поймаем его, обязательно.  
– Да, обязательно, - эхом отозвался Рид.  
Когда Гидеон скрылся в комнате вслед за Хотчем и детективом, Прентисс попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться. Получилось не очень.  
– Вы как?  
– Вместо ответа Рид раздраженно передернул плечами и скрестил руки на груди, Прентисс вздохнула.  
– Хотч ввел нас в курс дела. Хорошо, что прошлую ночь ты провел у Моргана.

Вопреки всему произошедшему, Рид держался на удивление хорошо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем чувствовал себя сам Морган. От одной мысли, что могло произойти, окажись Рид вчера дома, темнело перед глазами, а пальцы сами собой сжимались в кулаки. Судя по количеству нанесенных Джейн ран (сорока семи, как бесцветным голосом уточнил Рид), неизвестный был в ярости и продолжал даже после того, как она умерла. Орудие убийства, нож, взятый им из кухонного набора, валялся тут же, рядом с истерзанным телом. Неизвестный даже не позаботился о том, чтобы выкинуть его или унести с собой. Хорошо бы, если бы на нем остались отпечатки. Впрочем, улик хватало и без того: следы ботинок, которые, к счастью, не подходили размером ни Моргану, ни Риду; видео с камер наблюдения рядом с подъездом; частицы кожи из-под ногтей убитой — этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы посадить ублюдка на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вот только сперва его надо найти. И что-то подсказывало, что несмотря на все улики, сделать это окажется не так просто.

Однако Моргана волновало другое. Неизвестный убил Джейн в порыве ярости, но она стала случайной жертвой. Он пришел сюда не за ней. И кровавая надпись на стене красноречиво свидетельствовала об этом.

– Официально мы не имеем права вмешиваться в ход расследования, - сообщил вышедший в коридор Хотч и понизил голос, - но детектив будет рад любой помощи. Он повернулся и скрылся обратно в комнате, где Донован негромко переговаривался о чем-то с Гидеоном. Они стояли над залитой кровью постелью, тело еще не унесли, а матрас при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядел так, словно по нему прошлись газонокосилкой. Очевидно, неизвестный долго и яростно вспарывал его ножом.

– Неизвестный убивал в ярости. Скорее всего, он уже долго фантазировал о своем первом убийстве, но сдерживался, - Гидеон говорил неторопливо, размеренно, словно был на рядовом месте преступления, а не стоял посреди спальни Рида. И это, как ни странно, придавало уверенности — им не впервой сталкиваться с таким, справятся и в этот раз.  
– Почему вы считаете, что это его первое убийство?  
– Ран много, но большинство из них поверхностные и беспорядочные, - пояснил Хотч. - К тому же, он явно не знал, насколько трудно провести эвисцерацию тупым кухонным ножом. Однако обратите внимание сюда, - он указал на глубокие раны в области шеи. - Он весьма точно нанес смертельные удары.

С каждым словом Хотча Рид становился все бледнее, и Морган осторожно придвинулся ближе к нему.

– Но сюда он пришел не убивать.   
\- Думаете, он хотел лишь проникнуть в квартиру? Или искал встречи с агентом Ридом?  
\- Морган еще в декабре говорил мне поменять замок, - выдохнул Рид. 

И тот мысленно выругался. Просто прекрасно, теперь Рид считает себя виноватым, итоговый профиль будет опираться на неверные данные, но не говорить же при всех, что замок вскрыл сам Морган! 

\- Думаю, что неизвестный тщательно планировал свой визит, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Гидеон, - но первоначально убийство не входило в его планы. Вначале он действовал методично, однако нечто так разозлило его, что произошел срыв. Я бы сказал, что неизвестный вошел сюда одним человеком, а вышел совершенно другим.  
– Что могло спровоцировать его ярость? - спросил детектив.  
– Пока не знаю. Однако это случилось уже внутри квартиры. В спальне, поэтому остальные комнаты не тронуты. Здесь неизвестный увидел нечто такое, что вывело его из себя. Сперва он скидывал книги с полок, но этого ему показалось мало, - Гидеон прошелся по комнате, показывая, как двигался субъект, - тогда он пошел на кухню, взял нож и принялся за одежду и постель. Таким образом он пытался выместить свой гнев.   
– И оставить Риду послание, - продолжила Прентисс. – В это время соседка, которая услышала шум, заглянула в квартиру и, не увидев никого, прошла вглубь. Затем достала телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию. В этот момент неизвестный напал на нее.  
– Вопрос в том, что такого он нашел в спальне? - негромко проронил Гидеон, пристально глядя на Рида.  
– Как минимум, мой глок, - потерянно отозвался тот.   
– Кроме него что-то еще пропало? Какая-нибудь личная вещь, - быстро спросил детектив. - Семейный фотоальбом, например?  
– Насколько я могу судить, - Рид не мигая смотрел на кучу изорванной одежды, разбросанной по полу, - ничего не пропало.

Хотч тяжело вздохнул. Он казался еще более усталым, чем когда Морган видел его в последний раз, всего день назад.  
– И все-таки что-то вызвало срыв. Что бы это ни было, но Джейн Стэнтон не была его целью.   
– Он пришел сюда из-за меня, - Рид все еще избегал встречаться с кем-либо взглядом, теперь он смотрел в стену за плечом Гидеона, прямо на надпись. – Дважды за пошедший месяц в метро у меня было странное чувство, что за мной кто-то наблюдает, но учитывая обстоятельства, я решил, что мне показалось. Это было тринадцать и семь дней назад, ни до, ни после ничего подобного не случалось.   
Имя Хенкеля, хоть и осталось непроизнесенным, но не осталось неуслышанным.   
– А кроме этого? Странные звонки, послания или подарки на день святого Валентина или на Рождество?   
– Никогда.  
– Значит, раньше он никогда не пытался вступить в контакт. Или все началось около месяца назад, или, что менее вероятно, ранее он удовольствовался только наблюдением, а сейчас почему-то решил проявить себя.  
– Агент Рид, слово «лжец» вам о чем-нибудь говорит? - вступил детектив.

Бледный и напряженный, тот, однако, говорил подчеркнуто спокойно. Единственное, что выдавало его состояние — пальцы, комкающие край кофты.

– Хенкель, серийный убийца, который похитил и пытал меня месяц назад, - пояснил Рид детективу, - назвал меня лжецом, сказал, что мой грех — ложь, перед тем, как повел на кладбище, где собирался убить. Но я не понимаю, какое отношение это может иметь... В смысле, он же мертв, - совсем тихо закончил Рид, и Морган ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
– Мертвее не придумаешь.  
– А кроме него? Вы знает, кто еще мог бы вас так назвать?

Рид отрицательно покачал головой. Но Моргана это не успокоило. Все люди лгут, даже Рид. Как минимум однажды он уже солгал и сам признался в этом. Таблетки. Что, если все это как-то связано со злосчастной упаковкой дилаудида? Выяснить это не получится, пока не появится возможность поговорить один на один. Возможно, Морган ошибся, и неизвестный никак не связан с наркотиками. Но что, если не ошибся? А пока придется умалчивать те сведения, которые не предназначены для чужих ушей. Плохо, что чужими внезапно стали буквально все. 

– Ладно, сосредоточимся на прошедшем месяце.   
– Морган, поверь мне, ничего подобного не было. Вне Бюро я едва ли обмолвился парой слов хоть с кем-то, считая кассиров в супермаркете и продавца в кофейной лавке. Если нужно, я могу вспомнить, с кем я разговаривал каждый день на протяжении последнего месяца, но не думаю, что это хоть что-нибудь даст.  
– Ты мог не обратить на него внимания, - возразила Прентисс. - Скажем, случайно наступил ему на ногу, извинился и пошел дальше. Но для него этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы решить, будто ты испытываешь к нему чувства.  
– Я в курсе, что такое синдром Клерамбо и как он формируется, и знаю, чем можно привлечь внимание сталкера, - сухо прервал ее Рид.   
– Если это его первое убийство, значит, он не один из тех, кого вы помогли поймать. Но он может быть как-то связан с одним из расследований, в которых вы участвовали?   
– Весьма вероятно, работа занимает большую часть моего времени, - Рид поджал губы, явно перебирая в памяти все расследования, во время которых кто-то проявлял к нему повышенный интерес. - Но боюсь, что сходу не смогу сказать более определенно.  
– Но вы узнаете человека на видео, если уже сталкивались с ним? - предложил детектив.  
– Думаю, да. 

Поездка в участок для оформления свидетельских показаний и прочие формальности заняли весь остаток вечера. К просмотру видео они приступили уже за полночь.   
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, как я рискую, показывая вам эти материалы? - вздохнул детектив. - Моему начальству это не понравится.  
– Мы ценим ваше доверие, - заверил его Хотч. - И сделаем все от нас зависящее, чтобы помочь.  
Просматривать запись пришлось недолго. За полчаса до убийства в дом вошел невысокий грузный мужчина в темном худи. Вышел он сорок шесть минут спустя. Как заметил Гидеон, как раз достаточно, чтобы хватило времени проникнуть в квартиру, разнести спальню и убить. Морган до рези в глазах всматривался в монитор, но разглядеть лицо неизвестного не представлялось возможным из-за накинутого на голову капюшона. И хотя запомнить парня такой комплекции не составляло труда даже без эйдетической памяти, на вопрос детектива Рид лишь разочаровано покачал головой. Одной лишь полноты слишком мало, чтобы опознать неизвестного. Даже если кто-то из них и видел его, никто не мог вспомнить. Зато его помнила Джейн. 

– Этот парень уже не раз приходил туда.  
– Почему вы так решили, агент Морган? - устало потер глаза детектив.  
– Когда я был там вчера вечером, Стэнтон сказала, что пару раз видела какого-то странного парня с капюшоном на голове. Держу пари, это наш неизвестный.

Тогда он не обратил внимания на ее слова — не до того было. Сейчас же все встало на свои места. Теперь Морган не сомневался, что при просмотре видео за прошедший месяц толстяк в худи появится еще не раз.

– Придется просмотреть видео за весь месяц. Где-то он должен был открыть лицо.  
– Вряд ли, он хорошо организован. По крайней мере, был до того, как произошел срыв.   
– Это значит, что теперь он совершит ошибку?  
– Это значит, что теперь он не остановится. - произнес Рид в наступившей тишине.   
– И что, по-вашему, он будет делать дальше?  
– Убивать, конечно же, а потом... - Рид нервно передернул плечами. - Обычно, в конце концов преследователи убивают себя или объект преследования.  
– Или попадают за решетку на всю оставшуюся жизнь, - мрачно закончил Морган.   
Для себя он уже все решил. Если неизвестный ублюдок хотя бы притронется к Риду, Морган лично заставит его пожалеть, что он родился на свет.

– Понятно, - подытожил детектив. - Агент Рид, в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами, пока ваша квартира является местом преступления.   
– Я остановлюсь в отеле, пока не подыщу себе другую квартиру, - быстро вставил Рид и уже тише доавил. - Не думаю, что смогу вернуться туда.  
– Не пойдет, - возразил Хотч.  
– Ты можешь пожить у меня сколько потребуется. Гостевая комната в твоем распоряжении.

Морган положил руку ему на плечо, но Рид отстранился, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу.

– Не надо, Морган, я вполне обойдусь отелем.  
– Морган прав, - негромко заметил Гидеон, - Так безопаснее не только для тебя, Рид. Горничная или соседка, с которой ты обменяешься парой фраз, может привлечь внимание неизвестного и вызвать его ярость.  
– А если я останусь у Моргана, внимание субъекта привлечет Морган, просто отлично, - недовольно буркнул Рид и скрестил руки на груди, но спорить дальше не стал.  
– А я не против привлечь его внимание.  
Морган даже не попытался скрыть явную угрозу в своем голосе. Попадись субъект ему в руки! Пожалуй, это было бы не так уж и плохо, хотя вряд ли Хотч обрадуется методам Моргана.

– Хорошо, - устало вздохнул детектив. - Если у вас появится какая-то новая информация...  
– Вы будете первым, кто об этом узнает, - закончил за него Хотч.

Участок они покинули только глубокой ночью. Уже после того, как Прентисс направилась к своей машине, а Гидеон остановился поговорить с Ридом, Хотч окликнул Моргана.   
– Есть что-то, что имеет отношение к делу, о чем ты не мог рассказать при Доноване?  
Уже понимая, что своим ответом окончательно отрезает все пути к отступлению, Морган отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, - Хотч смерил его пристальным взглядом. - Будьте осторожны. Оба.   
– Будем.  
– Жду завтра в офисе в полдень. Полагаю, Риду теперь потребуется сменить гардероб.  
Способность Хотча вовремя замечать такие мелочи и планировать временами по-настоящему пугала. Впрочем, Риду действительно требовалась новая одежда, поэтому утро и впрямь стоило провести в торговом центре.

В молчании они разошлись по машинам. Когда Рид попрощался с Гидеоном и забрался на пассажирское сидение, Морган завел мотор, и вскоре полицейский участок остался далеко позади. Весь вечер рядом постоянно находился кто-то, и поговорить один на один не получалось, только теперь представилась возможность получить ответы. Вот только Морган не знал, будет ли рад их услышать, и большую часть дороги старательно планировал предстоящий разговор. Но Рид опередил его.

– Мне и правда лучше остановиться в отеле.  
– Только не начинай снова, Спенсер.  
– Подожди, Морган, - мы даже не знаем, сколько времени займет расследование, не могу же я все это время жить у тебя. И кроме того, я могу сам о себе позаботиться. 

Морган? Даже так, значит. Очень похоже на Рида — пытаться сохранить видимость контроля, скрывшись за формальным обращением.

– Не сомневаюсь, что можешь. Дело не в этом. Когда я сказал, что гостевая комната в твоем распоряжении столько, сколько потребуется, я имел это ввиду.  
– Подожди, есть кто-что, о чем я должен тебе рассказать, но только тебе это очень, очень не понравится, - Рид обхватил себя руками, сжавшись на сидении, словно так мог закрыться ото всего мира, и в первую очередь — от Моргана, и несчастным голосом проронил. - Я знаю, что вызвало ярость неизвестного. Я знаю, что он нашел у меня в спальне.  
– Тогда почему ты не рассказал об этом Хотчу или Гидеону?

Внутри все похолодело от дурного предчувствия. Таблетки. О чем же еще Рид не посмеет рассказать? Морган так и знал, что все это как-то связано с наркотиками. Однако Рид удивил его, полностью проигнорировав его вопрос, он ответил:  
\- Неизвестный нашел мою записную книжку.  
– Записную книжку?

Чем это Моргану должен был не понравиться такой ответ?

\- Да, - едва слышно выдохнул Рид и заговорил быстро-быстро, словно боялся, что замолчав, уже не найдет в себе смелости продолжить. - Маленький блокнот, обтянутый коричневым кожзаменителем с тисненым дельфином на обложке, я купил его в... Неважно. Это моя привычка ежедневно писать матери стала причиной. Я пишу ей каждый день, рассказывая в основном о своей жизни. Думаю, таким образом я пытаюсь избавиться от чувства вины за то, что не приезжаю навестить ее. Но я пишу ей не только из-за чувства вины. Иногда проще избавится от мыслей о происходящем, если о них написать. Но есть много того, о чем я не могу написать ей. О снах, например.  
– О кошмарах?

В ответ на невинное замечание Рид вздрогнул всем телом.

– И о них тоже. Но в основном не о них. О других снах, которые... Я знаю, что в моем возрасте вообще-то уже поздно, в том смысле, что уровень гормонов... - Рид прикусил губу и затих, предоставив Моргану самому разбираться в хитросплетении догадок и предположений.  
О каких снах не станешь писать матери? Морган едва не рассмеялся от облегчения, сдержавшись лишь из-за уважения к чувствам Рида, который сидел с таким видом, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание от напряжения. Но чем «мокрые» сны могли вызвать ярость субъекта? И тем более — почему такой ответ должен был, по мнению Рида, не понравиться Моргану? Если только сны были персонифицированы, и Рид, с характерной для него дотошностью записал все в подробностях. И теперь, судя по всему, был готов впасть в панику.  
«Странное ты создание, Спенсер Рид», - с улыбкой подумал Морган. Он припарковал машину около дома, заглушил двигатель, но выходить не спешил. Лучше решить все здесь и сейчас, пока у Рида нет возможности избежать разговора. 

– Так ты поэтому хочешь остановиться в отеле?   
– Ты понимаешь, что из-за моего... что из-за моих записей неизвестный, вообразивший, что я отвечаю взаимностью его чувствам, наверняка, уже счел тебя главной помехой?   
– И правильно сделал, - недобро хмыкнул Морган, мысль свернуть неизвестному ублюдку шею казалась все привлекательнее.  
– Я не хочу никого подвергать опасности. Меньше всех — тебя.   
– Говоря твоими же словами, я вполне могу о себе позаботиться.  
Рид раздраженно всплеснул руками.  
– Из-за меня, из-за моей беспечности уже убили человека! Если бы я сменил замок, как ты мне и говорил, Джейн была бы жива!- с отчаянием в голосе вскрикнул он. - Если бы я остался вчера дома!   
– То мог бы оказаться на ее месте.  
– Неизвестный не собирался убивать, я мог бы услышать, как он вскрывает замок, заговорить ему зубы, вызвать полицию в конце концов. 

Кажется, теперь настала очередь Моргана признаваться. О том, что если бы Рид остался дома, он бы принял дилаудид и, скорее всего, вообще ничего не услышал, Морган счел за лучшее не упоминать.

– Это не он вскрыл замок.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Потому что это сделал я.   
– Ты? - Рид ошарашенно замолчал. Под его недоуменным взглядом Морган невольно поежился.   
– После того, как я понял, что ты снова отключил телефон, я испугался. По-настоящему испугался, что ты мог переборщить с таблетками. Поэтому вскрыл замок, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты не валяешься без сознания где-нибудь в ванной.   
Пару минут Рид молчал, не сводя взгляда с Моргана, потом с силой потер виски, словно его оставили последние силы, и хрипло выдавил:  
– Из-за меня одни неприятности.

Знакомая песня, в этом весь Рид — брать всю ответственность на себя, даже когда его вины нет. Морган вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, и невесело усмехнулся пришедшей на ум аналогии. Кажется, это их проклятие — выяснять отношения в машине.

– Спенсер, - Морган осторожно тронул его за плечо, - помнишь, что ты сказал мне в Сандаски?  
– Что? - удивленно вскинулся тот, когда понял, о чем идет речь. - Ты запомнил, что я тебе тогда говорил?   
– На всю жизнь, - совершенно серьезно подтвердил Морган, глядя Риду в глаза. - Ты сказал, что он и только он во всем виноват. И я тебе поверил. И сейчас я говорю тебе тоже самое и обещаю, что не позволю ему причинить тебе вред. 

На мгновенье показалось, что он перегнул палку, в конце концов, Рид действительно умел сам о себе позаботиться как никто другой. Но тот только сдавленно кивнул и быстро отвел взгляд. Ну что же, временная победа тоже победа. Морган первым вылез из машины и направился к двери, но когда Рид не последовал его примеру, обернулся. Тот застыл рядом с машиной.

\- Что?  
– Так ты... не оскорблен? В смысле тем, что я...

Рид смотрел с такой тревогой, словно ожидал, что Морган вот-вот начнет на него кричать. Будто и не было между ними ни неловкого поцелуя на пороге, ни прошлого вечера.

– Польщен — возможно. Оскорблен — точно нет.

Последовавший вздох облегчения показался больнее удара поддых — неужели Рид настолько ему не доверяет, что ожидал чего-то другого?   
Теперь Морган даже не представлял, как завести разговор о том, кто где будет спать. Разумеется, если Рид предпочтет гостевую комнату, так тому и быть. Но как выяснить, где он действительно хочет спать, а не где он считает, что должен — оставалось загадкой.  
Перед входной дверью Морган прислушался — внутри радостно лаял Клуни. Рид неуверенно отступил ему за спину:  
\- Кто знает, как он может отреагировать на мое появление.   
Странное-странное создание: все еще боится собаку, которая играла с ним всего пару часов назад, но готов рискнуть и ночевать один в гостиничном номере, когда его преследует сталкер. Кстати, о неизвестном...  
Морган открыл дверь и перехватил рванувшего здороваться пса, тот не проявлял беспокойства, однако расслабляться было рано.   
– Надо проверить дом, - коротко пояснил он Риду.  
Тот кивнул и последовал за ним. Медленно, комнату за комнатой они обследовали весь дом, но не нашли никаких следов проникновения. Это немного обнадеживало.   
– Вряд ли неизвестный вообще знает мой адрес, - устало подытожил Морган, когда они завершили осмотр в гостиной. - Ладно, с этим разберемся завтра.   
– Не думаю, что смогу заснуть в ближайшее время, - Рид метнул быстрый тревожный взгляд в сторону лестницы и присел на краешек дивана.  
– Я тоже. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
– Кофе? - с надеждой спросил Рид.  
– Ну уж нет, после него ты точно не сможешь заснуть.  
– Вообще-то, по содержанию кофеина чай сопоставим с кофе.  
Степень усталости Рида выдавал хотя бы тот факт, что он никак не продолжил свою тираду, даже точного содержания кофеина в кофе и чае не назвал.  
– Окей, умник, чай исключается тоже.  
Когда Морган вернулся с двумя кружками какао, Рид так и сидел, сложив руки на коленях и неотрывно глядя прямо перед собой. Казалось, за прошедшие двадцать минут он вообще не двигался. И этот его отсутствующий взгляд тревожил куда сильнее резких перемен настроения и вспышек раздражительности. От оцепенения Рид очнулся, лишь когда Клуни ткнулся носом ему в колено и, вздрогнув, отодвинулся подальше от пса, тем самым придвинувшись ближе к Моргану.  
– Держи, это поможет тебе заснуть.  
Рид упрямо тряхнул головой, настороженно покосился на Клуни и только после того, как убедился, что тот не делает попыток приблизиться, принял протянутую кружку.  
– Не хочу спать.  
И Морган вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял — хочет, еще как хочет. Но отчаянно боится. Только раньше придушит себя своим же галстуком, чем признается. Однако Морган не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы возмутиться — он сам в аналогичной ситуации вел бы себя не лучше. Что он, в принципе, и делал, когда Рид пытался поговорить с ним в Сандаски. Пожалуй, как-то так могла бы выглядеть кармическая справедливость. Как сказала бы Гарсия, они заслужили друг друга. Морган обреченно откинул голову на спинку дивана. Стоило прикрыть глаза всего на минуту, как головная боль, маячившая где-то рядом весь вечер, обрушилась на него в полную силу.  
А ведь еще пару дней назад все было просто и понятно. На этой мысли Морган резко оборвал себя — Рид, недовольный, нервный и недоверчивый по самое некуда, но живой и невредимый, сидел рядом, а не лежал в луже крови в своей квартире. В конечном счете только это имело значение.

– Только не говори, что ты, как и Гидеон, не пьешь какао.  
– Гидеон не пьет какао?  
– Да, думал, ты знаешь. Что он хотел перед тем, как мы разошлись?  
– Спросил, есть ли что-то, о чем я не мог говорить при остальных.   
– Меня о том же самом спрашивал Хотч.   
Морган и Рид невесело переглянулись. Какое-то время они молча потягивали какао. Оба утаили важные данные, которые, несомненно, могли повлиять на итоговый профиль. И это уже не говоря о царящем между ними хаосе. Да, они точно заслужили друг друга.

\- Мы фантастически влипли, - наконец подвел неутешительный итог Морган. - И прежде чем ты ляпнешь какую-нибудь глупость, предупреждаю, мы — это значит мы. Я никогда не останавливаюсь на полдороги, Спенс.  
– Не пробуй: делай или не делай, - слабо улыбнулся тот. Он смотрел на Моргана с непередаваемо смесью облегчения и благодарности, словно услышал и понял, что тот действительно хотел сказать. И тревога, сдавившая грудь тугим обручем, понемногу отпустила. Странное-странное создание Спенсер Рид.   
– Я не виноват, что Йода говорил умные, для зеленого сморчка, конечно, вещи.  
Поддавшись минутному порыву, Морган притянул Рида к себе и приобнял одной рукой. К его удивлению, Рид даже не попробовал отстраниться, только ткнулся носом ему в плечо и затих. А когда поднял голову, на его губах все еще играла смущенная улыбка. Морган почувствовал ее губами, когда поцеловал его.

– И да пребудет с вами сила! - вдруг продекламировал голос за их спинами. Моментально отстранившись друг от друга, они обернулись.  
Перед телевизором, на экране которого пресловутый Йода давал напутствие джедаям, стоял Клуни с пультом в зубах. Рид встретился взглядом с Морганом, и нервно фыркнул. Через мгновение оба смеялись до слез.

– Ты сам назвал его зеленым сморчком, - задыхаясь от смеха, выдавил Рид и уткнулся Моргану в грудь. Тот, не в силах произнести ни слова, только крепче обнял его.   
Когда Морган вновь обрел возможность членораздельно произносить слова, Клуни с пультом давно пропали из поля зрения. Но идти отлавливать пса и возвращать пульт не было никакого желания. Рид доверчиво пристроился у него на плече и внимательно следил за происходящим на экране, будто видел фильм впервые. В целом мире не нашлось бы силы, способной оторвать Моргана от этого зрелища.   
Проклятие номер два, сразу после разборок в машине – Звездные войны, – с ухмылкой решил он.


End file.
